HAZY PAST
by blueicequeen
Summary: Kenshin had finally left with Sano and Yahiko. Kaoru was determined not to let their leaving affect her. How will she cope with her past catching up? How is Kenshin going to cope with the new guy in Kaoru's life? This is my first fic so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters.

**HAZY PAST**

The rain fell heavily outside. Thunder and lightning flashed consistently. No one was walking outside. They would be considered idiots to be outside in this raging storm.

Kaoru curled tighter as another thunder dominated the sky. She whimpered slightly as the rain beat mercilessly at her house. She was alone again and she could feel it in every muscle in her bone. The tightening knot in her stomach made her feel even more frighten in her own dojo.

They had all left.

Kenshin had no heart to tell her to her face. So he had written a letter. Sano and Yahiko had decided to follow him. They would most probably meet up with Megumi in Aizu.

Yahiko had made it clear that Kamiya Kasshin Ryu was not enough. He wanted to learn more. Besides, Kaoru's cooking isn't anywhere near Kenshin's or Megumi's. He would rather starve to death than eat her food.

Sano was just following his old dream of traveling. With the dojo now quiet from sudden attacks on Battousai, he was getting rather bored. Besides his fox lady was not there anymore.

Kenshin was just being his self. Or rather running away as far as he could. He didn't want her hurt. Not like as if this was any better.

Kaoru felt her tears falling down her face, wetting her yukata. He left without saying goodbye. He left after calling the dojo his home. He didn't want her to get hurt. He left ... not caring how she felt.

That selfish jerk!

Anger filled her as she realised how he had betrayed the trust she had in him. Kaoru knew she wasn't perfect...but at least for the sake of all she had been through for him, she deserved a proper goodbye.

She got up and changed into a gi and hakama. She needed to get the fear and anger out of her before she burst. Kaoru walked out slowly in the rain.

Any sane person knew that going out in a storm is an idiotic thing to do.

But Kaoru was beyond sanity. She needed to get out before memories that surrounded her dojo suffocated her. And the only way was to get out of the dojo to some far away place.

And the only place Kaoru knew was the forest she used to go when still a child.

Kaoru locked the dojo gates behind her as she made her way through the quiet streets.

After all there was no one to say she can't go. Kenshin wasn't there to tell her she might get sick. Yahiko and Sano were not there to support him. Megumi wasn't there to yell at her telling what a stupid tanuki she was.

All in all, maybe they going away had been a blessing in disguise so she can get her life together again. A strangled laugh escaped her as tears fell without permission.

Who was she kidding?

Kaoru entered the forest not caring about the raging storm around her. She just never knew that she would meet her worst nightmare out in the storm.

By the time Kaoru got over her shock, it was too late. A dozen men surrounded her, each with smirks on their ugly face. Their leader walked slowly to her and lifted her chin with reorganization.

That's when Kaoru realized who they were.

They killed her loved ones three years ago.

Knock! Knock!

Dr. Gensai hurried towards the clinic door. _Who on earth would it be in the middle of the night during a storm?_ He wondered as he pulled the front door open.

There stood a young man carrying a bundle. He was drenched to the bone and hugged the bundle closely like it was his life. There was an immerse sadness in his being that struck the doctor as he moved to let the man come in.

'She's dying,' he said quietly and showed the old doctor the figure beneath the cloak.

Dr. Gensai gasped as he saw Kaoru cowered in blood. Without wasting any moment, he led the young man to a room and ordered him to place Kaoru on the bed. Nodding, the man left, giving the old doctor space to do his work.

Getting his things ready, Dr. Gensai gently opened Kaoru's gi and gasped at the wounds on her body. There was no doubt in his mind that someone had whipped the poor girl and slashed her. Her wounds were bound rather hastily but they did their job of keeping the blood from flowing out. And the doctor noticed something else that he knew would break Kaoru's heart.

'How is she?' the young man asked staring at Kaoru with guarded eyes.

_Just like Shinomori; Cold...calculative._

'I am not very sure. But for the time being she cannot be moved.' The doctor turned to face the man. 'Arigato gozaimasu. You saved her life...I hope.'

'Doushita no?' the man looked at Kaoru, practically assessing her.

'She is a very broken lady, sir. Only those who have the will to live can recover. I wonder if she still has hers.' The doctor didn't know why he told this to the man, realising now it would prompt more questions. He immediately regretted confiding in the man...a stranger.

However, the young man just watched the flames dancing on Kaoru's pale features. His eyes harden for a while before closing his eyes and leaning back in a very relaxed position.

'There is nothing to rush for. Those who did this have already paid for their crime. I will take care of her for the time being,' he said quietly, in a very decisive voice that made any protest from the doctor die in his throat. The old doctor nodded.

'You can sleep outside. I'll prepare you a room.'

'No need for that. I'll rest here. If she needs anything, it'll be easier if there is someone nearby to help. Don't worry. I won't hurt her,' he turned and looked at the doctor, giving him a cold grin, 'After all, I owe her and she owes me. I won't leave until our debts are paid.'

The doctor sighed and left. As he walked away quietly, he noticed both Ayame and Suzume were missing. They were not at the main room where he left them. Panic filled him as the doctor searched each room and finally found the girls in their own room, tugged into their futons and sleeping soundly.

The doctor smiled. Maybe that young man is what they all needed right now.

Maybe he is what Kaoru need right now.

'Aoshi? Douka shita no? You have been silent since you arrived,' Kenshin asked when he saw his silent friend sitting in front of them.

Ever since Aoshi arrived with a fidgeting Misao, he felt something amiss. It has got to be Kaoru or the government. What was it and why was the Oniwabanshu leader and ex-leader here?

'You know Ice King, you really should tell us or just leave! You haven't said a word from ten-minutes a go!' Sano yelled raking a hand through his hair.

'If I am not mistaken,' Aoshi said coldly, 'I said 'Ohayo' when I entered.'

Yahiko laughed at Sano's surprised face and Kenshin smiled along with Megumi but the smile vanished when he noticed Misao's serious face.

'Kaoru'

Aoshi looked up. Looks like Himura know what he was there for. However...if Himura knew the news...

'What is wrong with Kaoru-dono?' Kenshin asked quietly. Inside him, fear grew as he waited in the thickening silence. Aoshi remained silent.

'Aoshi...' the threatening note in Kenshin's voice made everyone look at him.

'What is wrong with Kaoru?'

'I think, Himura, Kaoru-san is in a lot of trouble right now. And if I got my sources right, someone wants her death at all costs.'

'And,' Aoshi looked right into Kenshin's eyes, which by now were growing slightly darker. ' They have taken the first step!'

The room remained silent throughout the night since Aoshi told them about the news. It was worse than they had expected and it worried each one of them. Especially since Kenshin had also grown extremely quiet.

'Dr. Gensai had told Okon the news when she went there to visit a month after you left. The doctor told that Kaoru is under depression now and can barely take care of herself. He told Okon to try to arrange protection for Kaoru, as the police could do nothing. Kaoru did not provide any information, as she had remained silent since she woke a week after being attacked. The doctor refused to give any detail of the injuries. He only told that whoever who did it might either hate Kaoru a lot or it was just for fun. And by the bruises at her wrists, she was definitely held down by at least two men.

He also added that Kaoru had changed a lot since the attack. She rarely came out of the dojo and had not once visited Akabeko or the clinic. However, doc, the kids, Tae and Tsubame had continued visiting her. They have taken turns looking after her. Yet, Kaoru begin to lock the dojo gates on certain days most probably not to be disturbed.

She has changed, Himura. And it is for the worst. Doc said her recovery is so slow like a person who had lost all will to live. He cannot do anything to help her if she doesn't want his help. She doesn't want it, Himura. Every effort the doc takes has been successfully avoided. If there are people after her, as we believe, it is very dangerous to leave her now.

Saito told Okon something when he met her. Somehow I guess he believed we would meet you. 13 men had been killed on the same night Kaoru was attacked. The good news, he might be a drifter who helped Kaoru or a murderer who killed 13 innocent men out of blood lust. Either way Saito has to find the man. We hope he was not the one sent after Kaoru. If he is, she would be dead by the time we arrive.'

_She would be dead._

Those words rang in Kenshin's ears over and over again. Images of Kaoru flashed in his mind causing his heart to clench painfully. He was going to lose her.

Kenshin wondered why he didn't rush back to the dojo when he heard the news. He just felt rooted to the ground...not wanting to leave. Sano was very clear in his thoughts. He wanted to go back and see Kaoru. But Kenshin felt numb. He didn't give Sano a good answer causing the former to yell angrily at him before announcing that he was leaving the next morning. With or without Kenshin.

'You don't have to worry. She is not dead...yet'

Aoshi sat down beside Kenshin, enjoying the view of the valleys around them.

'What are you frighten of?'

Kenshin thought for awhile before answering as he leaned his head against his sword, a sigh escaping his lips. 'We didn't say goodbye.' So simple yet so deep. In his head he could just imagine Kaoru, hands on her hip, yelling at them for abandoning her so. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

'I think Himura, you have made your mind.'

Kenshin smiled.

_Arigato...Aoshi. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Shuichi

'Dinner is ready,' Shuichi called softly at the young lady walked in after her bath. It had been a long bath and he worried that she might decide to drown herself. She turned to look at him and nodded before leaving to change into a fresh kimono.

He wondered how she must have been before the incident. At times, he noticed her eyes glowing with happiness when she watches the birds flying in her yard. There was always a soft smile on her lips when Ayame and Suzume played with her. Her face was so calm...like nothing bad had ever happen to her. Even when the doctor cleaned her wounds, she no more flinched at the pain like she used to.

However, when she looked at him, there was so much sadness in those blue depths that reminded him of his own troubles. It was like she kept everything locked inside and never shared the key with anyone.

Shuichi knew how much he wanted to see her smile. She had a nice smile...soothing and calming all at once. Her laughter would be amazing. Her tears had caused him to be even sadder. But she had not shed another tear since two weeks after her recovery. It was like she had lost the will to cry. Her wells are very dry.

Kaoru walked out slowly. She raised her head slightly and saw the food on the table. Smiling softly, she sat down opposite him. Shuichi nodded his head and reached to serve the rice but she beat him to it. She filled his bowl before her own and sat down, waiting for him to start eating.

'What is your name, miss?'

Kaoru stared blankly at him before a small smile filled her face. She took another mouth of rice and begins chewing on them. Shuichi sighed before taking another mouthful as well.

'Kaoru'

Her voice was so soft he would have missed it if he wasn't paying any attention.

' Shuichi. You have a nice name.'

She smiled.

'Thank you for that night.'

Kaoru looked up in confusion. Then, as that nights memories came flooding back, she nodded rather thoughtfully. They continued eating in silence. Before long they were done and Kaoru washed all the dishes. As she walked towards her room, she glanced at the tall, lean fame watching the skies.

'I am the one who should be thanking you. And it is not just for that night.' Saying that softly, she left to her room.

Shuichi stared at her retreating back with a small-satisfied grin. She had a beautiful voice. Her voice reminded him of a young lady with pigtails. She too had a beautiful voice.

'_Ne...onii-san, do you think okaa-san and otou-san will let me go with Yunichi-kun to the festival on Tanabata day?' Sakura asked, her eyes staring at her older brother._

_Shuichi laughed loudly. 'Someone actually asked kaijuu to go out on a date?'_

_Sakura glared at Shuichi. She hit him hard on his hand causing him to yelp in pain. Turning away, she looked sadly down. 'There is no chance, is there?_

_Shuichi hugged his 10-year-old sister from the back. 'If I ask them, they'll let you. But only if you let me watch your back from behind,' Shuichi said, naming his condition. Sakura hugged him tightly. _

'_Arigato, onii-san!'_

Shuichi closed his eyes, masking the pain he knew was there. He had lost everything that night of such a beautiful festival. He had learned that he was not strong enough to protect the ones he loved. And worst of all, there was no one else to be blamed but him. That one incident had changed his whole life.

A gentle touch made him turn up to gaze into a pair of azure eyes, watching him with worry. Kaoru settled beside Shuichi and kept her gaze on his face. He closed his eyes.

Kenshin 

Kaoru looked away immediately. Tears welled up in her own eyes. Where had that thought come from she didn't know. It was just, looking like that, hiding his feeling from her was just like Kenshin.

'Kaoru?' Shuichi noticed Kaoru looking down, her eyes watery. What was wrong with her? 'Kaoru, what's wrong?'

Kaoru shook her head. A small strained smile on her lips. She shook her head sadly and got up. 'We all have our own problems. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. Oyasumi nasai,' she said quietly before walking away.

'I'm here too if you want to talk.' Kaoru turned and smiled. Then she said quietly, 'You remind me of Ken...of a friend.' _One that I don't want to meet anymore. _Luckily he didn't ask anymore of that subject as he steered clearly away.

'Who were those guys? The ones who attacked you that night. They looked like they know you,' he asked keeping his gaze on her. She had finally begun to talk and he wanted to know everything about her.

'Someone who has wanted to get rid of the Kamiya family line since a decade ago. My father had fallen prey to the man. Now he is after me. But its no big deal I guess, if you don't hold the whole royal secret in your hands,' Kaoru said sarcastically.

'And I'm sorry. Gomen for being such a pain. You've tried talking to me before and I just didn't respond. It kind of hurt when my friends dumped me like that. Especially now that I'm a target. I guess no one new had come since you were here. Arigato. Anoo...if you are leaving, please tell me first. Or not, you are most welcome to stay here. Honto.'

Shuichi smiled when he saw a small blush appear on Kaoru's cheeks. She looked so adorable. 'I'd love to stay. For now I do not have any idea on what to do. And...I know you love someone else, Kaoru but I have fallen for you. Hard,' he said and suddenly leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips before walking away.

Kaoru froze after Shuichi left. Her heartbeat increased and her hand slowly traced the kiss she was just given. Can she really forget Kenshin and start life once more? Kaoru wondered as she made her way to bed. She never knew that her quiet demeanor had caught the young man's heart. And Kaoru didn't want to hurt him. If he really loved her...then maybe he is the one for her.

Shuichi watched her with love in his eyes. He knew she didn't remember him. To her, he was someone new. But to him...

_Hello, my name is Kaoru. What is yours?_

_Would you like to be my friend, Shuichi-kun?_

Shuichi-kun, look! The first snowflake of the season! 

_I'll never forget you, Shuichi-kun because you are the most important person in my life, ne?_

He had a sad feeling that she would never remember him. Ever.

They stopped at the doctor's clinic, hesitating to enter. It was very quiet for most probably no one was home. Kenshin bit his lips. He didn't want to see Kaoru yet, not before he meets the doctor. He needed to know how she was.

'Kenshin, the dojo or somewhere else?' Megumi asked their silent companion. Kenshin looked at her coldly before letting out a deep sigh.

'Somewhere else, Megumi-dono.'

At that moment, all he wanted to do was to find Kaoru and make sure she was alright. But he did not wish to alarm her. Somewhere deep inside he felt she would be glad to see them. She would be very angry too. After all, he did leave the place he called home.

Apparently he wasn't the only one. Yahiko and Sano were practically happy that they did not need to see her so soon. It made him smile slightly realizing that they held the same fear as he did.

The sound of children laughter made them turn and they saw the doctor walking back with the two kids and a young handsome man. Suzume was tugging at his short brown hair making him yelp in child-like pain. The girls laughed again.

Dr. Gensai was not really surprised to see Kenshin and the gang in front of the clinic. But he was surprised that his granddaughters did not run to greet them. In fact Ayame and Suzume just bowed respectfully before kissing Shuichi's cheeks and running inside.

The old doctor sighed. He turned and smiled lightly at the Kenshin-gumi. Shuichi straightened and bowed at them before bowing at the doctor. 'I'll take my leave now, doc. I'll see you soon.' He smiled and walked away.

'This is a pleasant surprise. Why don't you come in? We will talk over some tea.' Kenshin nodded his head and the six of them went in.

The whole clinic has changed...for the better. Fresh flowers decorated the waiting room and pictures hung from the wall. Cushioned seats were arranged for the patients and there were papers and books staked up at a side. The little group sat down cautiously, amazed at the change that the clinic had gone through. In fact the whole place looked cheerful.

Dr. Gensai placed hot tea in front of them. Megumi couldn't help but comment on the change. 'Oh, all these! It is the help of Shuichi-kun. He's the young man you saw just now.'

'Where is he staying, doc? Who is this guy? We did not see him around here before,' Sano remarked staring at the clinic in awe. It really looked fabulous. Dr. Gensai smiled.

'I have no idea. He saved Kaoru-chan's life sometime back and is staying at the dojo now. We only know him as Shuichi Haname. I guess he is something like you, Kenshin. A drifter.' Dr. Gensai sipped his tea slowly.

The gang gasped when they heard the young man was living in the dojo, alone with Kaoru. Immediately protest flew out from everyone except Kenshin and Aoshi. Aoshi cleared his throat and they settled down.

'Doctor, we know someone is after Kaoru. What we are afraid of is this guy is sent to kill her. It is dangerous for him to be with Kaoru...san.' Aoshi's comment made the doctor frown. However before he could say a word, Ayame and Suzume rushed out angrily.

'Don't talk about onii-san like that! He is very nice. He protect nee-san when you not here. He is a good guy!' Ayame cried out, her face red. Suzume nodded her head, agreeing with her sister.

Kenshin looked at the children. They were not happy at all with any of them. It was like the kids despised them and was happy with Shuichi. Why? 'Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, why are you two so angry? Did we do something wrong?' Kenshin asked quietly, trying hard to mask Battousai inside of him.

'You were suppose to protect Kao-nee. You left. We don't like you,' said Ayame and with that declaration of hate, they ran inside to their rooms. The Kenshin-gumi were shocked and sat quietly.

Once more Aoshi cleared his throat breaking the thick silence. 'We would like to meet him. Do you think you can arrange it?' The doctor smiled sincerely. Shaking his head he looked at them. 'Go see him in the dojo. He won't go anywhere else. Do you need a place to spend the night?' They shook their head.

As they left and walked towards the local inn, Kenshin felt the hitokiri in him protesting for leaving her. The thought of some else taking his place in the dojo angered him terribly. Besides, if the kids detests them so much, what more would Kaoru? Shaking those miserable thoughts away, he wondered about the young man. _Who was handsome_, his mind added causing him to grind his teeth in anger. _I will find out who is he and claim what belongs to me. Kaoru._

If any of his friends noticed the change in colour of his eyes, they never commented on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**ONE MAN'S PAST**

Kaoru jumped in delight as she saw the parcel in Shuichi's hand. Teasing her, he playfully waved it higher causing her to practically cling to him in desire and excitement to get it before pausing and blushing at her immature act. Shuichi grinned. It was odd how this childlike image of her brought a small smile to his face. He finally gave her his gift.

Gently opening the parcel, Kaoru could barely contain her excitement at receiving a gift since the last time she got one was on her birthday before her father went away for duty and never returned. After at least 5 years now, Kaoru shaking fingers finally touched a gift wrapped mainly for her from a young man who she knew adored her.

Shuichi could barely stand the suspense of waiting her unwrap her gift. For a person so enthusiastic, you would have imagined that she would just rip off the wrapper. Watching her slowly unwrap his gift made him nervous. What if she didn't like it?

Then again, he enjoyed watching her open her present. Her eyes were wide with anticipation and joy. She was biting her lips and he could feel her holding back from ripping the wrapper. It was a nice wrapper after all. Her fingers though rough from practicing kendo looked soft and gentle as they opened the gift. Shuichi's eyes softened as they gazed at the woman he had always loved.

Kaoru gasped when her fingers touched a soft silk. She pulled out the most beautiful kimono that she had ever seen. It was a deep red kimono that came with a dark blue obi. Inside the parcel was also a butterfly hairpin with red stones attached to them. Tears silently fell down and she embarrassedly wiped them away.

'I didn't expect you to cry. Don't you like it?' Shuichi asked softly, wrapping his arms around her. Kaoru turned and hugged him, sobbing like a little girl. He rubbed her back comfortingly and kissed the top of her head lightly. 'Well?' Kaoru looked up at him and saw the expectant look in his eyes. Her lips curled into a small smile. 'It's so beautiful. No one else had given a gift so beautiful in years. Except for Ryuzobaru-kun and his picture and idea of modern art was a little hard to decipher.' Kaoru's mind remembered the incident where her friends laughed at seeing the picture.

'Modern art? Can I see it?' Shuichi asked in excitement. He had always had a soft spot for artistic things and the thought of seeing another modern art, which was not really famous in Japan yet, was very intriguing. Kaoru nodded and wiped away her tears. She immediately went to her room to get the picture she had hid from her friends.

Shuichi could not and did not say a word as he studied the picture. It was just so amazingly beautiful and exotic. The traits fit Kaoru exactly. He looked at her curious yet worried face and smiled gently. Shaking his head he looked sharply at her.

'Do you know how much this painting is worth in European countries, Kaoru-hime? If you sell this, you would be so rich you don't have to work at all. This painting is exquisite. This young painter captured your essence perfectly,' Shuichi said happily, glancing at the picture in awe. Kaoru laughed ...slightly strained. 'You're making fun of me, aren't you?'

Shuichi shook his head. 'You know that I've always spoke what is in my mind. You see the way the red colour is spread. It shows courage and bravery. The white signifies purity and innocence. The purple shows the sorrows of your feelings. And the blue shows your joy. Green emphasises the calmness you bring to others. That's the black shadowy figures here. You are drawn here, right in the middle. It shows you and how you are the centre of others,' Shuichi said calmly as he pointed every colour and shape in the drawing. (A/N I'm Sorry!!! I really don't know much about modern art. Sorry if I'm wrong.) 'That guy's amazing. I guess he found in you the inspiration he needed.' Shuichi turned to find Kaoru staring at him in surprise. 'Oh...I...ah...having a weakness and ...I love art... so...' Embarrassment filled him and he was surprised to feel a pair of arms circling his waist. He looked down to see Kaoru grinning up at him in amusement and delight.

'You are one man full of surprises. Arigato for both your gift and this.' Kaoru placed a soft non-existent kiss on his cheek. Shuichi smiled happily. 'I'm glad you like them. Now, will you do me the honors and be my date for the festival tomorrow night. In that kimono. I have a feeling you would look radiant,' Shuichi asked, feeling slightly nervous and frightened of her rejection.

Kaoru smiled widely, happiness filled her every being. 'Yes!' she cried out in joy. 'I'd love to.' She let go of him and picked up her gift and the picture and went to her room to put them away. As she re-wrapped the picture, the memory of the evening clashed with those of her past. She smiled sadly. Never in her life did she expect Shuichi to heal her broken heart and mind as he had done.

Her mind raced to the events that had brought them closer than she was with the Kenshin-gumi.

Kaoru gazed at the flowers at her yard with a small yet contented sigh. Her wounds have healed and she felt her confidence in herself growing slowly. Now, if only she could learn about her mysterious guest, that would be nice.

It was like he heard her because he sat beside her and gazed fondly at the flowers in the yard. 'You like them, Kaoru-hime?' he asked her, watching as her eyebrows shot up at the sound of -hime attached to her name. 'KA-O-RU. No –hime attached to it, Shuichi. And yes, I love them. How do you know that they are my favourites?' she asked switching her gaze to him instead. He laughed. 'I...they were the favourites of some else. Someone close to me sometime ago. She loved them too.'

Kaoru looked at him in wonder. 'Your girlfriend?' she asked not understanding why part of her felt remorseful at that knowledge. Shuichi nodded.

'She was not the most beautiful person in the world but she was mine. I gave a lot for her. She loved these flowers. Her eyes would light up and her smile would have a touch of calmness and tranquility in them that I feel peaceful too just looking at her. She was a wonderful person.'

Was? 

'Why –_was_- Shuichi? Is she...dead?' Kaoru asked hesitantly, not wanting to push him away.

'No...she lost all her memories of me after an accident and left. She doesn't remember me at all.' He said softly; his eyes filled with unvoiced sorrow. Kaoru didn't know what possessed her when she hugged him tightly, allowing him to lean on her. 'Didn't you go after her?' Kaoru asked rocking his form slightly. He shook his head. 'She would not have appreciated that, I guess. She was very frightened and confused when she woke and realized that she couldn't remember anything. I didn't want her to be afraid of me too. But now, the thought of her with another man...' he needn't have continued his sentence. Kaoru tighten her hold of him.

'Go after her, Shuichi-kun. If you love her, you will not let her go. Teach her to love you again and she will come back to you,' Kaoru said softly. Shuichi closed his eyes. 'I will. I will.' Kaoru brushed his hair to the back slightly. 'Is that who you were thinking of when I asked you back then, when I started talking to you?'

'No, that was my sister. I just remembered what an idiot I was and how I failed to protect her.' Kaoru's grip tightened. Shuichi's voice was deeper as he tried to control his feelings. 'Tell me, Shuichi,' Kaoru whispered encouragingly. 'If you really want to...you can tell me. It's better to let go of the pain and misery than bottling it inside.'

'I want to. It's just...it happened not too long ago and it still hurts. My sister...she wanted to go out with this new kid, Yunichi something. I just...got the permission for her. Dad rarely allows her to date and she was still young. So, I helped and he allowed her on a condition. I must go along to. So I did go with my girlfriend. My best friend, Kazuo and his fiancée, Nakaru came along and the six of us had so much fun. My little sis's friend with her date, Toki and Shigure met us halfway and we decided to have a late supper on a hill. The younger girls were soon fast asleep as was Shigure but Yunichi stayed awake and soon excused himself for a moment. We were quite drunk, Kazuo and me. Nakuru was trying to get him to stop. She was quite unsuccessful unlike my girlfriend.

Then it happened. We were ambushed. It was too late to realise that Yunichi turned on us. With our half wake state, Kazuo and I could barely put up a decent fight. Not to mention, I had always hated practicing by kenjutsu. I was no good at it. They got us. They killed Sakura, Nakuru, Kazuo and Shigure. Toki was seriously injured. She lost a leg. And my girlfriend...they were aiming for her, I guess. They beat her up and threw her down the ravine. I was badly injured myself. When they left us, I quickly left Toki to a passerby and went in search for her. I found her mangled body and with the help of a few other men, we were brought back and nursed to health. That's when we realised...she doesn't remember anything. Our lives were full of danger and as a last resolve...we left her with a kind widower. I have taken care of Toki since and she finally passed away a few months back from a rare disease that I escaped from.'

Kaoru kept rocking Shuichi, tears streaming down her face as well. She knew she could never feel the hurt he had been through but she had gone through her ups and downs as well. Right now, Shuichi needed her more and she was willing to be a listener if that's what he needed her to be. Pulling him up, she led them to his room and eased him on his futon. Shuichi stared at her; his eyes wide open in confusion.

'Shhh...sleep. I'll be right here,' Kaoru said softly as she lightly brushed his hair back. Gently and softly, she sang a song. Shuichi felt his eyelids growing heavier before he succumbed to a much-needed rest.

When the darkness pulls you in,

Don't close your eyes

Remember where the light is

And face your fright

There never is anything to fear

Than fear itself

And when you conquer that

You'll feel the fare

Just trust in yourself and let it all go

And you'll find yourself surrounded

With love alone.

'Kaoru! I'm going out to get tofu, alright. I'll be back by evening. Be careful.' Shuichi left the dojo after telling Kaoru. She smiled. He always told her to be careful. It was nice to see that he cared. Kaoru stood by the mirror. She frowned slightly, finally deciding to bun up her hair. Sighing, she went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Training with Shuichi had helped a lot as she successfully made the rice balls. Grinning happily at her handiwork, she worked hard on her bread and smiled when it came out just right. Soft and tasty. Shuichi would surely be proud. Days of practice had finally brought good results.

Soft knocks on the dojo gates claimed her attention. Kaoru hurried outside. 'Coming!' she yelled as she finally begin to open the gates. 'Ne, did you forget to take the keys along, Shuichi?' She stopped short. Her face paled at the sight of the small group. Her voice died in her throat.

_What are they doing here?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A Plot Decided 

The darkness of the night covered the forms of three men as they made their way to a large house at the edge of the village. The men knocked on the gates and waited for a while before footsteps approached it and the gates opened. A young woman stood there. Her black eyes stared emptily at them before bowing. The men nodded back. She looked up and silently motioned them to follow her.

The surrounding was so quiet and dark. Not much could be seen and one would feel lost to walk around the plants that decorated the lawn. Knowing the owner...it was better to make sure one never stepped on them.

The woman knocked gently on the shoji before opening it. She immediately bowed and the men copied her movements. Then, she stood up to leave.

'Kumiko, we'll take a long time. You may go to bed now,' a man's deep baritone said. The young woman nodded and left wishing the men goodnight.

'Master, you called?' one of the men asked, puzzled at the sudden letter commanding their attendance. It was rare indeed for them to be summoned. Usually, they would just meet up once in a month to discuss the problems they were facing in their job.

An elderly man looked at them. He was younger than he looked. His dark eyes scrutinized the three young men. He picked up his sake and took a sip from it before facing the men again.

'I have trained the three of you personally. I am very aware of your strengthens and weaknesses. I know your every move and I am well aware of how your mind works during a battle.' He looked at them and took another sip. 'I have an assignment for you to do. I cannot handle this myself. It needs to look like a clean job. No mistakes,' he said as he kept his eyes on them.

'Black, you have the best leadership qualities. So I hope you can find a good strategy for this assignment.' The man nicknamed Black nodded. He was the oldest among the group and his mind was the sharpest and constantly working to find ways to increase his swordsmanship.

'Ice, you have the best-trained men for this job. You skills as a ninja has far exceeded my expectations. Your men are not as good as you but are better than my own. Since my whole group has been wiped out, we will have to rely on yours.' The man called Ice nodded. He knew his place in this group and was ready to fulfill any orders left to him.

The master finally rested his eyes on the youngest member of his three main students. The young 20-year-old man watched him with sharp green eyes and his brown hair was neatly cut. He was not only the youngest. He was the master's nephew who he trained since the innocent age of three.

'Illusion, you have the most important job. You will be the one to break the group. I hope you will do yours well,' the master said. Illusion looked lazily at his uncle. His arrogant smile never left his face and he looked challengingly at the old man. He nodded. Inside, he swore he would one day kill this troublesome old man.

His intentions were not hidden from the master. He knew all and he had always kept a closer eye on Illusion than anyone else. He knew that at a given chance, Illusion would strike and he would be dead. The man was deadly and would stop at nothing to achieve his target. Some might call the old man a fool for taking Illusion in but the master knew what he wanted. Illusion was too special a man to miss.

'Your job is to finish that heiress. But I want it to look like an inside job. The good thing for us to strike now is the fact that the hitokiri is back. The more people the better. Our tracks would be covered. You can plan it yourself and execute the mission.' The master left the room and retired for the night.

Black and Ice got up to leave and were followed by some distance by Illusion. He young man decided to wonder for a while before going home. After all it was his uncle's house and he had a job to do.

As Illusion made his way towards the bathhouse, he sensed a presence near him. A victorious smile curved on his lips and he could not help but let out a small chuckle. 'Come out from there, Kumiko,' he said softly as he face the young woman.

Kumiko shyly walked out from the shadows. She looked at Illusion lovingly and walked towards the young man. Within moments, she was wrapped in a loving embrace.

'You haven't slept yet,' Illusion said softly, placing a soft kiss on her head.

'You haven't contacted me for nearly three weeks. I was so worried,' Kumiko said with a slightly angry note visible in her voice. Her grip tightened and she kissed his chest.

Illusion laughed. He carried Kumiko to her room and closed the shoji behind him. Placing the yukata clad woman on her futon he slipped in beside her. She might be the master's daughter; it doesn't mean he can't have her. Kumiko raised her arms and pulled Illusion closer to her before kissing him passionately. Illusion responded with equal fervor.

The night was going to be a long one for them.

Author's Notes

Thank you all for your reviews and I hope I did not forget any of you.

This chapter is a bit short. Sorry!!!!!

For the next one though, Kaoru would make a choice. It's going to be a hard one though!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**KAORU'S DECISION**

The sun threw its bright rays signifying a beautiful day ahead. The birds soared in the skies, singing sweet melodies with its meanings unknown to humankind. The wind blew softly making the heat bearable. It was too beautiful a day to be spent inside.

Aoshi eyed the rurouni cautiously. Although there was not much difference in his cold mask, Aoshi's body was tense with worry. Kenshin had been like that ever since Misao and he had returned from the dojo. Kenshin did not need to tell how angry and unhappy he was. The change in his eyes from amethyst to ember was proof enough. Aoshi could not help but remember his visit to the dojo.

Kaoru gasped at the sight of the Oniwabanshu leader and ex-leader in front of her house. Once before, Okon had paid a visit and now Aoshi and Misao were here. Kaoru could guess what they wanted as she wearily invited them in.

She looked much more matured than the last time Kaoru had seen her. Misao had been growing up nicely. Her hair was a bit longer and the braids looked thicker. Somehow, Kaoru did not think that Misao should be wearing her uniform everywhere. Perhaps it was time for Misao to wear a kimono.

She knew this was not a friendly visit.

Aoshi and Misao settled on the porch and Kaoru brought their drinks over. The silence between them was not awkward. It was calming and soothing. But Misao was not known for her quietness. If the bubbly girl... woman is quiet then there must be something weighing her mind. Kaoru hated to see Misao in such a serious state. She decided to break the silence.

'I do not think this is a friendly call to see how I'm doing, right?' Kaoru asked as she placed her teacup down. Aoshi and Misao followed her actions.

'You are right Kaoru-san. This is not a friendly visit. We're here to ask about Shuichi Haname. We heard he is staying here,' Aoshi said as he watched Kaoru. He was surprised to see she was not shocked. It was like she was expecting this.

'Shuichi is not in right now. If you want to see him, you would either have to wait or come again some other time.' Her tone was cold and detached. Misao visibly winced and Kaoru immediately regretted her action.

'Kaoru-chan, how are you?'

Kaoru and Aoshi stared at Misao. Her sudden and unexpected question caught them by surprise. Kaoru suddenly laughed. It was an infectious one because Misao followed right after. Soon both girls were breathless and tears had to be wiped away. Finally, getting a grip Kaoru settled back on her seat.

'Well, I'm fine. Most of my wounds have healed and no one has come looking for me yet so far,' Kaoru finally said and took another sip.

'Do you know who attacked you and why?' Misao asked concern evident in her voice. Kaoru closed her eyes, contemplating her answer before shaking her head. Misao let it slide but Aoshi sensed the shihandai was hiding something.

'We know someone is after you, Kaoru-san. We have reports saying that you are a target for an underground group. Why?' Aoshi asked coming straight to the point.

Kaoru tensed for a moment before carelessly shrugging her shoulders. 'I have no idea what are you talking about, Shinomori-san. I was hunting for trouble the night I was attacked. Who wouldn't take a young woman alone in the forest when raining as an easy target?' Kaoru replied as she looked at the koi pond.

This was what she had feared since she allowed Shuichi to stay at the dojo. She had a deep feeling that the Kenshin-gumi will definitely hate the idea of another man living ALONE with her. After all, before Yahiko was with them. So, Kaoru was not alone with Kenshin. Not much anyway. Shuichi was just so different from them. He made her feel confident about herself again. There was no way Kaoru was going to allow her old friends to look down upon her new one.

"Kaoru-san, we are afraid that Haname...san was sent to kill you. We are just looking out for you. After all, no one wants Himura to be after our head if anything happens to you," Aoshi said calmly. He knew he had to get as much information about Haname from Kaoru and the extant of their relationship. Of course he didn't expect Kaoru's reaction.

Kaoru's ears grew hot from hearing the accusations on Shuichi. Her fists were clenched together. She tried hard to remain calm but could already feel her temper rising to dangerous levels. Kenshin???

"I hope Shinomori-san that you can stay out of my business. What do you all know how I'VE been feeling all these months? It's ALWAYS Kenshin! Why do you all keep associating me with that ...that...that rurouni?" Kaoru said angrily, her voice rising with every word that escaped from her mouth.

"Kaoru-chan! What is wrong? You have never been this angry with Kenshin. Now you are siding with a total stranger. How much has this Haname guy brain-washed you?" Misao cried out, shaking Kaoru's lithe form. Kaoru gently pushed Misao's hands away. She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, shielding them from her friends' view. She didn't want them to see the hurt there, the pain she knew was mirrored in her orbs. Kaoru sighed dejectedly.

"Did...did Kenshin ask you to come here?" she asked softly, her eyes closed. Her head rested on the beam behind her. For a while, only silence surrounded her, making her feel the peace that covered her dojo.

"Yes."

It was all Kaoru needed. She understood then and there why her friends were here. They were doing what they thought was best. Shielding her. Protecting her. Even then Yahiko knew more that was happening than she did. If they wanted to protect her so much, they shouldn't have left. Then again...it wasn't the leaving that bothered her. It was the way they left. They broke the promise they made.

No...he broke the promise he made.

Kaoru would be damned if they thought they can come and go as they pleased. It was after all her life and she decided what to do with it. And Kaoru knew whom she had chosen.

She chose Shuichi.

She got up and stared straight at Aoshi and Misao. Part of her regretted doing this to them. They were not the ones who abandoned her. Who broke her heart. They were just caught up in the middle. And they chose Kenshin over her. Aoshi and Misao too stood up.

"This is not going to be very ... polite. But I beg you, please leave. Please also tell Kenshin that ... he is no longer involved in my life. I shall decide which part I want to take. For now, I choose to accommodate Shuichi. And since they did not bother to see me and tell me about their leaving, they need not feel responsible for taking care of me. Sayonara," Kaoru said as she bowed courteously.

Aoshi and Misao had no choice. They just stared at Kaoru's bent form. There was no sign of her rising yet. Misao was about to say something, but Aoshi stopped her. Kaoru was very disturbed and they needed to leave her alone. Aoshi bowed and left.

Misao just eyed her friend. How did the situation go from bad to worst? What really happened the night the three men left that scarred Kaoru so deeply. The pain apparently had not healed. Misao gently placed a hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

She looked up. Her eyes bored into Misao's calm ones. They just looked at each other before Misao pulled Kaoru into a hug. A deep loving embrace. Kaoru knew what it meant. Misao didn't want their friendship to be spoilt. Kaoru hugged back. Neither did she.

Kenshin walked to the balcony. His mind raced to the night he decided to leave the dojo. It was so hard then to decide whether he should tell Kaoru or not. The thought of seeing her tears broke his heart and he thought against the idea. But the only guilt he felt was for breaking his promise. He had promised he would never leave her alone again. Yet at that time, it seemed the most right thing he needed to do. And the idiot that attacked the dojo when Kaoru had a raging fever helped him to make up his mind. He needed to leave.

The wind blew gently, playing with the ex-hitokiri's hair. How could a decision so perfect then turn so ugly now? Because of him, Kaoru got hurt and he wasn't there to protect her.

"_...he is no longer involved in my life."_

Those words hurt. They cut deeper than a sword. That just goes to show how much he hurt her. How could he hurt someone he loved? It's always like that. Everyone he loves and cares about get hurt because of him. When will it end?

Now...a new man is in her life. Isn't that what he wanted from the beginning? For Kaoru to forget him and move on with her life? Then why did he feel so angry and jealous? Is it because she got over him so quickly? Kenshin looked up at the clear sky. His life had become so complicated since he befriended the kenjutsu shihandai.

Friend?

That's a bit mild a term to call his relationship with her. He loved her. That was clear enough. Everyone around him knew he loved her. Even Jin-eh called Kaoru his woman. Everyone knows except her. He never got the guts to tell her. When he gazed into those deep sapphire orbs, he felt like drowning in them. He got lost looking in her eyes. And Kenshin felt frightened and excited that one woman could bewitch him so. Not even Tomoe did that to him. But Kaoru...Kaoru had the power to make him listen to her.

An angel.

That's what she is. She put him under her spell but he is too scared to admit that he had fallen for her. Because of Tomoe. Kenshin sighed. His experience with Tomoe made him wary around women. Being betrayed by the woman you love is the most painful and terrible thing to happen to a man. Even until today, he could not bring himself to hate her. But Kaoru was not like that.

Perhaps...all he needed was to give this relationship a chance. To fall in love and to be loved is a feeling he had been deprived of at a very young age. Maybe Kaoru is the answer to all his misery. What about the new man? Kenshin felt his anger rising to a dangerous level. Kaoru had chosen Haname over him. But he was not known as Hitokiri Battousai if he gave up easily. Kenshin felt a new confidence rising from within. He will protect Kaoru. He will take care of her. No enemy was going to stop him.

Kenshin allowed a small predatory grin curve on his lips. Yes, he would not give up easily. He would show Kaoru that he loved her and he would make up for leaving her. This time, Kenshin Himura is home for good and no one especially some new guy was going to take his place.

"Himura?"

"Aoshi, I have a favour to ask."

Author's note:

Thanks for all you guys who reviewed. This story is really taking a lot of time but I'm happy at the pace I'm going.

There is going to be a lot more conflict in the story since Aoshi, Misao, Sano and Megumi are going to a part of it. What will dear Yahiko do seeing Tsubame-chan on a date with another boy?????

That's all in the next chappie!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**TANABATA DAY**

Shuichi couldn't help but notice Kaoru's odd attitude. Since the previous evening, her mind was so pre-occupied that she barely noticed his presence. It was like she was in another world all together. Fear suddenly gripped him. Had Kaoru found out about him? He looked worriedly at her and banished that thought. No, it couldn't be. She had not said a word or at least pummeled him to the ground. He laughed slightly at that thought. She was one violent woman. No... not violent. She was just...full of spirit.

Shuichi's mind flew back to the incident nearly a week ago and had to suppress his urge to laugh out loud. But she was just too cute.

Kaoru stared at the blue material in delight. It was beautiful and elegant. The cloth was smooth to touch and definitely will be comfortable to wear. It was made to be worn. However, she had to get it stitched first. Kaoru wondered what would she stitch it as. Then, a thought came to her mind.

A gi.

If Kenshin had still been living in the dojo, Kaoru was certain she would have sewn the gi just for him. But the darn rurouni had to just take up and leave. _Very well. It's his loss_, Kaoru comforted herself. She congratulated herself on holding back her tears at the mere thought of his being. It was just not worth it.

Anyway, back to the material in hand. It was too good to be put away. After all, her white gi was quite old and she needed a new one badly. It would match her eyes and definitely compliment her skin colour. Kaoru smiled and nodded her head. She would sew a gi for herself. Now, there was only one BIG problem. Kaoru did NOT know how to sew clothes.

Sure, she could sew up a tear and make obis for her kimonos. But sewing a gi was different. One needed training for that. No one had taught Kaoru how to sew clothes. Usually, she would just leave it at the store to be sewn. However, the old lady who knew Kaoru's measurements well had gone for a months break to her daughter's place near the sea. Also, Kaoru would have to go all the way to Yokohama to get another tailor. No, that wouldn't do. She should sew it herself. What better chance of learning than this?

Three hours later, Kaoru still sat in her room, sewing kit strewn all over the room and bandages flung at a corner. Kaoru cursed in a very un-lady-like way that Sano would be proud of and sucked the blood that flow out of her thumb. That was the fiftieth time the needle poked her. Darn the stupid needle. Darn this stupid cloth! She couldn't sew the gi even if her life depended on it.

Finally, Kaoru threw the mutilated garment near the store and proceeded to clean her bruised hands. She sighed in defeat. Why were household chores that were so easy to others a burden to her? Before Shuichi came, she couldn't even cook a decent meal without burning the food. The last time tried she nearly burnt the kitchen down.

Shuichi walked in happily. It had been a great day. He had sold all the fishes he caught in the market and bought home the groceries. He had also managed to buy a beautiful flower hairpin for Kaoru. He knew it would match with her pink kimono. As Shuichi walked past the store, his sharp eyes caught the sight of a light blue material and he picked it up. Or what was left of the material anyway.

"What in the world...?"

Kaoru who was just rounding the corner immediately ran up to him and snatched the material. He face turned red in a record time of 10 seconds and she hid the material behind her. Embarrassment filled her and she smiled weakly as she tried to make her way back to her room.

"Ne...Kaoru? What was that?" Shuichi asked puzzled at the thought of exactly what the cloth was meant to be. Kaoru's face darkened. She immediately stuttered, trying to think of a good excuse to explain the cloth without embarrassing herself. Apparently, she realised she was doing a bad job at it. "Just...nothing. It's some cloth I...found. Yeah, it's just some cloth," she said hastily, turning redder at each passing moment. Shuichi thought that she looked cute with her face flustered like that.

But he did not give up. "Hey, it's a beautiful blue. Maybe we can think of something to do with it," he suggested reaching for the cloth. Kaoru hesitated. Should she give the material to him? Finally, she took a deep breath and gave the cloth to Shuichi. He studied the cloth for awhile before nodding his head decisively. Yup, it would make a gi alright. Maybe, he could sew one for Kaoru.

Kaoru didn't protest when Shuichi asked for her old gi and proceeded to take the measurements. Soon, he was slowly teaching her step-by-step on how to sew without the shihandai asking him. Kaoru learnt a lot. Shuichi guided her at every step and finally two days later, the gi was finished. Kaoru tried it on with delight and it looked perfect on her. She smiled happily and hugged Shuichi. The young man smiled. His green eyes twinkled in amusement. He knew she had tried to sew but apparently she –miserably- failed!

That night, as he lay down, he was aware of Kaoru entering his room. Shuichi wanted to get up but thought against it. He wanted to know what Kaoru was doing in his room. Kaoru looked uncertain and finally sat dawn beside him. Slowly, she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Thank you. I now know how to sew well because of you. You are a great help, Shuichi." Kaoru kissed him again and left.

Shuichi felt a smile blooming on his lips. Kaoru had kissed him without him asking. Perhaps there is a chance for them after all.

Shuichi smiled fondly at that memory. He realised that until the end he had not given Kaoru the hairpin. Never mind. There is always a time for that later. Right now, what was important was that night's event. His heart beat faster at the thought of seeing Kaoru wear the kimono he bought for her. Wouldn't she look just beautiful? He still remembered how excited he had felt when he saw the kimono and decided to buy it. Kaoru was so happy when she received his gift. Shuichi smiled again. It was so **easy** to make her smile.

Kaoru glanced at her dojo-mate. Why was he smiling so much? At times Shuichi was shaking his head. Then, he started smiling, his smile growing wider and wider. What was so funny? Kaoru shook her head. Maybe living in the dojo with just the two of them had slowly driven Shuichi to insanity. Oh, so that's why married couples have kids!

"Why are you shaking your head, Kaoru?" Shuichi asked as he chopped the wood to light the fire for the bath. He kept his eyes on the job but it was evident that his mind was on her.

"Oh, I was thinking why married couples have kids," Kaoru replied offhandedly as she rose to go to her room to get her bathing stuff. Shuichi stared at her. "What do you mean?" Kaoru looked at him oddly. _Didn't he get it?_ "Well, I realise that both of us seem to...grow insane with just two of us around. So, I understand why married couples have kids. To keep them occupied." Kaoru nodded her head, like it was the most obvious answer. Thus, she was oblivious to the fact that Shuichi had walked up to her until he pinned her to the wall. Kaoru shrieked at the sudden movement and glared at him. Shuichi just shrugged.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kaoru growled as she tried to free her hands but Shuichi's grip was too strong. Shuichi grinned. "I guess with all your thinking...you would like to have kids. So, why not we try for one?" Shuichi suggested, raising an eyebrow for effect. Apparently it worked because Kaoru blushed deeply. Shuichi laughed. Teasing this one woman was very amusing. Kaoru struggled but her attempt was futile. Finally Shuichi released her. This was good news for her but a **bad **one for him!

Kaoru immediately grabbed her bokken and hit Shuichi with all her might. Then, ignoring the yell he gave out, she gracefully turned and went to her room the fetch her stuff. Seriously, she huffed. That man is darn perverted!

"Well?" Kaoru shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She glanced at Shuichi before ducking her head when he looked at her. Darn him! Can't he just spit it out already! How long was she to wait for his opinion? A century? Two? Kaoru let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine! If you don't like it, then I'll change into something else," Kaoru growled out as she started to walk back to her room.

"You look beautiful, Kao. You just rendered me speechless. Don't you dare change your clothes or I'll have to –personally- change you back into these," Shuichi warned as he gave his hand to her. Kaoru blushed. She didn't even hit him when he suggested to change her clothes back himself. She accepted his hand as they walked out to town.

The festival was sky high by the time they arrived. Kaoru and Shuichi attracted quite a lot of attention as they made their way through vendors. However, they ignored the whispers of the people around them and decided to enjoy the festivities. The highlights of it were not till midnight but there were a lot of things to see. Shuichi could not help but glance at Kaoru once in a while and soon he realised that other men were having that same problem. Oh, well! That's what happens when a butterfly emerges from its cocoon!

"Shuichi, arigato for asking me to this festival. This is the first time I've actually enjoyed it. The last few times were pretty...embarrassing." Kaoru turned to look at Shuichi, smiling gratefully. Her eyes sparkled with innocent joy. Her blue depth shined portraying her deepest feelings. At that moment, Shuichi knew she had enchanted him. They looked into each others eyes, trying to read the emotions there. For a moment, Kaoru wondered if Shuichi would actually be able to take Kenshin's place in her heart.

Suddenly, the magic was broken when a child accidentally ran into Kaoru causing her to tumble backwards into the person behind her. She shrieked; thinking she was about to fall and shut her eyes. Instead of feeling the cold hard ground, Kaoru felt a pair of warm arm encircling her and steadied her on her feet. Slowly she opened her eyes

Sapphire orbs widen in shock when they came in contact with amethyst ones.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin, forgetting the people around them. He still looked the same, she realised. His red hair flew gently as it was blown by the wind. He still wore his pink...err magenta gi with the white hakama. And she could feel his sakabato strapped to his side. It was his eyes...his eyes were different. Thought violet, it stared at her with intensity she never saw him address her. Kaoru felt excited shivers run down her spine and immediately –mentally- shook herself.

_Darn it, Kaoru! Get a grip. I can't believe you are melting at the mere sight of him!_ She scolded herself as she gently but regretfully entangled herself from him. At that moment, she was happy to hear Shuichi's voice that brought her back to her surrounding.

"Daijobu ka, Kaoru?" Shuichi asked in concern as he gently touched her arm. Kaoru turned to regard him with a smile. "Daijobu. Don't worry. I'm really alright," Kaoru assured him. He let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding. Turning to Kenshin, he bowed thankfully.

"Arigato gozaimasu for helping Kaoru out. It would have been a shame to see her fall," Shuichi thanked him graciously. Kenshin just nodded back. However, Yahiko decided to go for the kill. "Che, it would have been funny though to see the old hag fall down, right?" Kaoru glared at the little brat she hadn't seen for quite sometime. Since she had no bokken, Kaoru used her purse to hit Yahiko on his head. "What did you call me, you ungrateful brat? You are so going to get it, Yahiko-_chan_!" She yelled totally forgetting that she was supposed to be angry with them and ignore them. "Don't call me –_chan_!" The Kenshin-gumi could not help but laugh and Shuichi looked lost at the whole situation. _Does Kaoru know these people?_

Hearing the laughter and yells, Kaoru realised what she had done and abruptly stopped. She sighed unhappily. Now she had a lot of explaining to do and she was not looking forward to it. On the other hand, Shuichi suddenly remembered where he saw them.

"You are the ones I saw at Gensai-sensai's clinic, right?" he asked as he looked at each one of them. Sano nodded. "You must be Shuichi Haname." Shuichi looked confused as he stared at Sano. The rooster-head nervously rubbed the back of his head as he continued. "Gensai-sensai told us of the changes you helped him at the clinic and that you have been taking care of Jou-chan. Looks like you have been doing a good job." Shuichi finally understood and nodded happily. "You all must be acquainted then. Gomen for my rudeness. Hajime mashite. Shuichi Haname desu." Shuichi introduced himself as he bowed courteously.

Megumi looked at Kaoru and said slyly. "Maybe, tanuki-chan can introduce the rest of us, ne?" Kaoru glared at Megumi but at Shuichi's enquiring look, she gave in. She introduced each one of them but when she reached Kenshin, her voice faltered and she practically whispered his name. No one missed it but no one said anything either. Kaoru just hoped the ground would open up and swallow her. It was just too embarrassing.

When he left, she was determined never to see him again, to stop her heart from pounding furiously in her chest at the sound of his name, to stop the tears at the mere thought of him. She decided she would rely on Shuichi. He loved her. She wanted to give him a chance. But now...Kaoru sighed. The sight of him rendered her speechless. Her heart practically melted at being at such a close proximity with him. His scent made her smile. And his eyes...they made her burn with desire and love. It was all wrong! She shouldn't be feeling like this anymore. Kaoru started cursing herself ignoring the odd look Shuichi gave her.

The sight of Dr. Gensai and his two granddaughters took her mind away from Kenshin. She waved at them and the two girls ran towards her. Their faces changed when they saw the Kenshin-gumi but brightened when they saw Shuichi. Ayame and Suzume hugged Shuichi happily.

"Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, what should you say?" the old doctor asked as he smiled at the little group. His heart told him that with this meeting, things were really going to get heated at the dojo. The look Kenshin had promised that he was not about to let Kaoru go the second time. The attention Shuichi gave showed that he was not about to give up without a fight. Poor Kaoru! She looked like a lost kitty as she kept looking at Kenshin and Shuichi in confusion.

"Arigato, Shuichi-niisan. We love the kimono!" they said in unison. Shuichi laughed. "I'm happy you like it. I bought it specially for the two most beautiful loves of my life." He pinched their noses teasingly and the three of them laughed. Kaoru took the chance opened to her for getting away. She pouted cutely, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Shuichi; her tone light with amusement. "I thought you said I was beautiful," she scolded him. "Now you change your mind! Men!" She haughtily turned her head and Shuichi laughed nervously. Ayame and Suzume couldn't help but laugh at the scene in front of them. "Come on girls, help me! She is very angry at nii-san. I don't want to sleep at the streets tonight!" Shuichi said between laughter. The girls' doubled their own laughter and were clutching at the sides from seeing Shuichi tease Kaoru. Kaoru huffed indignantly. "Fine! I'm going to Akabeko. I know when I'm not needed." Saying that, Kaoru walked away, silently laughing as she made her way to the restaurant.

"Ne...oniisan, is Kaoru-nee really angry?" Ayame asked worriedly, looking at Kaoru's retreating form. "Is she angry?" Suzume chirped. Shuichi shook his head. "Iie. She is not. She knows we are joking. So, are you girls hungry? Wanna go get some tummy-yummy?" he said playfully, tickling the little ones. Suzume and Ayame laughed at the silliness in his words and ran towards the restaurant; the old doctor following behind. Shuichi turned to regard the Kenshin-gumi. "Would you like to join us too? The more the merrier," he invited, a smile on his handsome face. "Yahoo!" Sano and Yahiko yelled as they ran to Akabeko. Megumi shook her head at their rudeness. That baka rooster-head. She apologized on their behalf. Shuichi just waved it away and the three of them walked to the shop.

She looked stunning. When Kaoru bumped into him, Kenshin had caught her without a second thought. But as he held on to her, he felt like never letting go. Her jasmine scent filled him and put his heart at ease. His worries just flew away when he gazed at her.

She looked different. More matured. Well, he thought so until she hit Yahiko. Nevertheless, it was Kaoru all right. There was nothing to worry. Perhaps her change was drastic during her recovery but she looked like the old girl he left behind. Except, she was more beautiful. The kimono Kaoru wore brought out her inner beauty and complimented her skin. The red gave her a glow that illuminated her when the rays of light touched her. Her hair was not in its usual ponytail but in a bun. A few loose strands framed her face and the butterfly hairpin was the finishing touch. Kenshin could not tear his eyes away from her. For that one moment, he allowed his feelings to shine through his eyes before he imprisoned them. It was not the time yet.

His eyes shifted to Shuichi and he felt the battousai part of him emerging. Kenshin tried to keep battousai at bay when he saw the younger man touching Kaoru. He could barely restrain himself from hurting the guy. As it was his hands were already on his sword.

The one thought that made him happy as he walked with Shuichi and Megumi was that Kaoru looked disturbed at his presence. Perhaps...he had a chance to woo her after all.

"Sugoi! So much of food!" Yahiko yelled happily when he saw the amount of food Tae brought out. Kaoru stared at the young boy. There was no guilt etched on his face nor was he apologising. Neither was Sano. They acted like everything was alright. Suddenly, Kaoru did not feel hungry anymore. Deep in her heart, she wondered if she meant anything at all to them.

"Here, you have taken nothing." Kaoru turned to see Shuichi placing a shrimp on her plate. She gave a small smile before nodding her head. Only the old doctor saw Kenshin grip his chopsticks till his knuckles turned white. He smiled secretly. This was all very ... amusing. He silently wondered what the outcome would be.

The girls were enjoying themselves and soon became close to the Kenshin-gumi again. They tugged on Kenshin's hair, played with Megumi and made faces with Yahiko. Kaoru smiled at their actions. Suddenly, she gasped at a sight near the counter.

Tsubame, wearing a peach kimono was talking shyly to a young boy of nearly the same age. He looked a year or two older. His jet-black hair was tied in a low ponytail and his dark eyes were lit with delight as he talked to her. Tsubame laughed at something he said and leaned closer. The boy whispered something in her ear that made her blush furiously. Kaoru grinned.

"I see you met the new couple," Tae said as she passed by their table. Kaoru nodded with a smile. The Kenshin-gumi turned and Yahiko nearly choked on his rice. _What was Tsubame doing with another boy? _

"Yahiko, be careful. You're choking," Kaoru said nonchalantly. The said boy glared at her but when he turned to see Tsubame, she was gone. And so was the other boy. _Darn it! Where did they go?_

"They went to enjoy the festivities, Yahiko-chan. You cannot find them here," Kaoru said sweetly. Megumi and Kenshin sweat dropped. There was something about Kaoru that is really different. Shuichi shook his head. As time passed he sort of figure out that these people were the friends Kaoru had refused to mention even though she was unhappy. However, now they looked close again. Well, old bonds are hard to kill.

Yahiko was now stuffing his face. Sano, scared that he would finish the food rivaled him. The others just watched the scene without much interference. _Though, _Kaoru mused, _Shuichi would be broke after tonight!_ Kaoru looked around until she met eye to eye with Kenshin. He looked at her for awhile before turning his attention back to the kids.

The night wore of. The small group stayed to watch the highlights of the festival; fireworks. It was beautiful and magnificent. Then, bidding them goodnight, Kaoru and Shuichi walked away. Just as they were about to leave, Kaoru caught the slight figure of Misao. Curiously, she craned her neck to find her friend but the crowd hid her.

What was Misao doing here alone? Why didn't she join them?

Unable to answer her questions, Kaoru walked silently beside Shuichi. Then, another sight caught her eyes.

Saito Hajime.

The policeman kept his gaze on the couple until they disappeared around the corner. The policeman caught kaoru's eyes and sent a silent signal there. She knew what it meant. He wanted to see her. Kaoru sighed. Things were getting to be very complicated.

"Kaoru, I need to tell you something," Shuichi said as they walked slowly by the river. Turning, Kaoru caught a distress look on his face and stopped. "Nani ka?" she asked quietly. Shuichi turned to look at her and held both her hands in his. "I need to leave tomorrow, Kaoru. I need to go somewhere." Kaoru stared at him and let out a small sigh. The day was getting from better to worse. First, meeting her old –ungrateful- friends. Then, Saito wants to see her. Now, Shuichi needs to leave. Is Tanabata day really jinxed for her?

"How long?" Kaoru asked as she watched the reflection of the moon in the river. "2 weeks up to the most, I hope." He let go of her hand and folded it instead. "I need to go. I hope you don't..."

"I don't mind. I just hope you'll be fine. You were hurt the last time you went away."

"This is strictly discussion. I'll be fine. I'm just worried. You'll be alone," Shuichi said throwing his gaze to the mirror.

Kaoru nearly laughed. She had seen the look Kenshin kept throwing to her. They were heated and possessive. She also saw the look Saito gave her. Perhaps without Shuichi for 2 weeks was a good one.

"My friends are here. We have a lot to clear up among us. They'll keep an eye on me, I'm sure. Don't worry. Just go."

Shuichi saw the calm look in Kaoru's eyes and nodded. If she said she was okay, then she was okay. There was no need to worry. Slowly they made their way back to the dojo. But a sinking feeling deep in his pit warned him that things were going to change. Somehow, he feared it would be for the worst.

On the other hand, Kaoru's inner self was in turmoil. She knew her feelings very well and she knew she had not forgotten Kenshin. More than once, the rurouni touched her. Once, he –accidentally- held her hand when he was supposed to hold Ayame's. Kaoru saw the look he reserved just for her when no one else was looking. It showed that he was not happy about her close relationship with Shuichi. That baka! Did he think he could just come into her life after leaving her like that? No way!

But deep in her heart, Kaoru knew that this was what she desired the most. Kenshin coming back to her in his own accord. Because he cared. Her heart fluttered at that thought before guilt settled in. What about Shuichi? Didn't she tell Misao and Aoshi she chose Shuichi? Wasn't she willing to give a chance to the brown-haired man who for a moment she thought of him as her knight in shining armour? What happened?

"_He is not going to let you go without a fight," Megumi said, her eyes sharply on Kaoru's. "He loves you. He left once. They all did. But they came back for you. Though the men would not admit it, they felt guilty of leaving you. Ken-san could not sleep for nights until I gave him a dose of sleeping powder. Now, he will fight Kaoru. But if you don't want things to get out of hand, you better make your choice." _

Kaoru shook her head as she slipped into her futon. There are too many things going on.

A/N

Minna! Thank you all for your reviews! If I had not replied any of you, I am really sorry!!!!!! I'll try to do it ASAP!

I hope this chappie is ok. The real story begins after this .So, enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**TWO WEEKS KENSHIN! Part One**

"Nani! Haname left the dojo? Doushite?" Sano asked as he hooked an arm around Megumi's slim waist. "Just yesterday he was flirting with Jou-chan in front of us and now he's gone? That insane creep!"

Doctor Gensai smiled. "Actually, Shuichi leaves like this quite often. He told me that this trip would at least take two weeks. Kaoru was not very happy with the last trip he made though," the old doctor replied as he glanced at the couple.

"Doushite?" Kenshin asked in interest at this new piece of information. A lot of things were running in his mind but the thought of having Kaoru all to himself for the next two weeks delighted him. "He came back with a couple of broken bones. She freaked looking at his wounds and refused to allow him to do anything. The poor man was under bed-arrest for nearly a week!" The old doctor laughed as he remembered Shuichi's pleading face.

"What are you going to do, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked his voice detached. His eyes had a far-away look but it was evident he still cared about Kaoru at the interest he unwillingly showed during the conversation. Kenshin gave him a worried glance before he replied. This time his voice was deeper and lower. "I am going to woo Kaoru back. I'll do anything to get her back."

Megumi shook her head. She knew that Kaoru only resented the three men. The younger woman still smiled and talked to the female doctor but promptly ignored the guys. Her attention was fixed on the handsome young man beside her. But Megumi knew Kaoru. She was easy to read. Though it was apparent that she had changed a bit, Kaoru's first love is Kenshin. No one can forget their first love. Megumi tilted her head and stared at Sano. A small smile bloomed on her lips.

No one can.

...ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Kaoru walked up the stairs leading to Fujita Goro's room. She nodded occasionally to the policemen that passed by and stopped short in front of a brown door. Kaoru was about to knock when the door flung open and a policeman brushed past her in a hurry. She stood rooted to the ground until she noticed the looming figure near her. Turning, Kaoru gave a weak smile at Saito who signaled her to come in.

The office was decorated coldly. There were no flowers or any picture save that of a small frame on his table. Kaoru had a knowing smile on her face as she glanced at it before shifting her eyes to meet the golden ones of Saito.

The Mibu wolf took in the form of the slight woman in front of him before his mind wondered once more. How could a woman so innocent in her ways be involved with something so big as this? He knew Battousai had no clue as to what the Kamiya girl had gotten herself into. He had no intention of telling him either. Kaoru had pleaded to him to keep it a secret. From the first time, she had not wanted the guys to know. Saito had an illusion that Battousai would always be around. Unfortunately, that idiot took of and he found himself in a position to protect the brave but weak woman in front of him. Tokio will have his head if he does otherwise. The thought of sleeping in the hall for the rest of his life was not a happy one. It's not like he could not get any other woman. He just wanted that one.

"You called?" Kaoru asked curiosity in her voice. Saito opened a drawer and took out a large brown envelope. He pulled out a picture and gave it to Kaoru. She studied it before nodding her head in affirmation. Saito put the picture back and looked up at her.

"Do you have anymore?"

Kaoru nodded again.

"Arashi Sawamura."

Saito cursed under his breath. This one is going to be really hard. He had to tread carefully. He nodded his head and stood up to walk her to the door. Suddenly, he felt his shirt being pulled. He turned behind to find Kaoru standing closely to him. Her eyes closed and she was looking down.

"Nani?" he asked coldly, uncaring at the fact she winced at the tone of his voice.

"Arigato. You're help has brought me a long way." She looked up and him and bowed slightly, showing her genuine gratefulness. Before Saito could say a word, a policeman rushed in. The young officer stared in shook at seeing his usual detached and _married_ senior in an interesting and close position with the young lady everyone came to know as Battousai's woman. Kaoru immediately backed away.

"Gomen Nasai, Goro-san. I'll wait outside," the man stuttered as he closed the door. Saito let out a low growl. Damn it! There would be rumours circulating everywhere. Then again, a small sadistic smile appeared on his lips. It would be interesting if Battousai heard about this.

Kaoru apologized and slowly made her way out. But before she left, she turned to meet Saito's eyes. There she found the security she needed and she walked out.

...oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

_What is she doing in the police station?_ He wondered as he saw he walking into the brick building. Minutes later, she came out. A small but satisfied smile on her lips.

Kaoru happily headed back to the dojo when she felt like she was being followed. It was a very familiar feeling and she knew who it was. "Himura, I know you are there," Kaoru said her voice low and dangerous. Kenshin smiled as he followed her openly.

"Maa, maa, Kaoru-dono. You are getting pretty good nowadays. You can actually sense sessha," he said the rurouni mask safe in place. Kaoru's eyebrows twitched in irritation. _What does he want with her? And why bother placing the rurouni mask?_

"I know when you are around, Himura," Kaoru said as she focused on the road instead of the man beside her.

Kenshin let out a small laugh. "Himura? We were never in second name terms, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru shivered involuntarily. She knew he had purposely rolled her name making it sound heated and possessive. Damn him!

"We are now." Kaoru turned to meet him. "We have arrived. Is there anything you need?" Kenshin took note of her eyes darting away from his face. "Why are you avoiding sessha, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru looked at him in shock. "You really need to ask that question? You know why I'm avoiding you. You made it clear that night, didn't you? It's you who is acting all innocent and surprised, Himura. You got your wish so why are you mad at me?" Kaoru bit out irritation evident in her voice.

"So, to get even with me you jump on the first guy who lavishes you with attention?" Kenshin asked back studying the beautiful shihandai who grabbed his attention.

Kaoru let out a disbelieving 'hmmph!'. "How dare you accuse me of such thing?! Let me tell you something, Himura, who I sleep with is none of your business!" Kaoru snapped at him before turning to walk away. She didn't get a chance. In a split second, her wrist was a prisoner to Kenshin's hand and he gripped her firmly. His eyes blazing with a tint of gold that both excited and scared Kaoru. "If he has touched you in any way, he will answer to my sword," Kenshin rasped out making it clear that Shuichi was not going to get Kaoru. Kaoru belonged to him.

Kaoru stared dubiously. A small tint of joy bloomed and spread in her entire being at the possessiveness in Kenshin's voice. Then, Shuichi's face appeared in her mind and she felt guilty that she still harboured feelings for Kenshin. "You are such a jerk, Himura!" she yelled as she slammed her bokken (which materialized from thin air) on his head. "Oroo!!!!!!!!!!" Kenshin exclaimed as he stumbled backwards. He did not anticipate Kaoru's move and was quite surprised at the force of her hit. _Man, she didn't hold back!_ Kaoru took the advantage and slipped into the safety of her dojo. She shook her head at the baka rurouni outside her house. He created all the mixed feelings and confusion in her and she didn't like the lost feeling she had.

Turning on her heels, she decided the best thing needed for her was a good hot bath and a long sleep. Okay, maybe a bit of sword practice too. Hopefully, the day would end soon bringing the idiot with it. Then, she could forget anything has happened and concentrate in helping Saito until Shuichi came back. Besides, tomorrow she had to teach Eiji-kun the basic of swordsmanship. Saito decided that teaching him something easy would help before he taught Eiji to master his own technique.

Kaoru walked out of her bath with a happy sigh. A nice hot bath after a cold morning was just heavenly. Since Shuichi was not around, she walked out covered with only her wet yukata and her hair messily covered with a towel to dry it. She stretched languorously as she made her way to her room.

"You look sexy in that, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru's eyes snapped open with horror and saw Kenshin watching her with heady eyes. "You! What are you doing here?" Kaoru yelled, her face red at the sight of the red-haired man on her porch. Kenshin smiled as he held up her bokken.

"You forgot this outside, Kaoru-dono. Sessha merely wanted to return what is yours." His eyes practically devoured her wet form. The yukata suggestively clung to her body revealing the curves she had. The V gap in front showed a slight swell of her chests as she breathed deeply. Kenshin watched a trail of water with fascination as it went down from her hair to her cheekbones, her creamy neck down her shoulders before disappearing at her cleavage. Kaoru saw his eyes focusing on her and shrieked when she realized what he was looking at.

"Hentai!" she yelled as she attempted to hit Kenshin but this time he grabbed her hand before she could make contact with his skull. This position gave him more access and Kenshin would love remaining there but the time has not arrived. "Please go and change, Kaoru-dono or sessha will not be responsible for his actions," Kenshin said softly trying hard to look away from her chest. Kaoru felt him let go of her hands and briskly went to her room to change. She leaned at her door, feeling tired and drained out. Her face was still flushed from the attention he bestowed upon her.

_What does he want with her? One moment she is nobody and when she starts receiving attention she becomes somebody? Oh, Kenshin! What are you doing to me?_

On the other hand, Kenshin had to take several deep breaths to control him burning desires and thought of many cold water baths. Seeing Kaoru so vulnerable and easy had woken up all his emotions and for a while Battousai seemed stronger and nearly won the unending battle. He just didn't want to frighten Kaoru away. He wanted to win back her affections and love like he unconsciously did nearly a year ago. He leaned back and sat down on the porch, smiling as the jasmine scent filled his senses. It was good to be back.

A few minutes later, Kaoru walked out of her room hoping to see the red-haired swordsman gone. To her dismay, he still sat there fingering her bokken. Kaoru growled. "What are you still doing here, Himura?" she was never going to use his first name. Since he added –dono to distant himself from her, she will not use his first name too. That way it will place some distance between them. That way, she will never forget how deeply he hurt her.

"Ah, still playing this game are we, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said as he looked at her. The intensity of his gaze was unnerving and Kaoru looked away. Was this not the rurouni? Why was he speaking in the tone of Battousai? "By the way, Kaoru-dono," he licked his lips as he focused on her. "Sessha brought your bokken back. You should at least invite sessha to dinner. Gensai-sensai said your cooking has improved. Sessha would like to taste it de gorazu."

Kaoru glared at him. "Fine! But just dinner. Then, will you please leave me alone?"

Kenshin smiled sadly. For a moment, her words cut deeply into his heart. He got up and turned away from her. She didn't need to see his eyes to see the hurt they had.

"There was a time sessha thought you will never ask sessha to leave. Sessha guesses, sessha was wrong. Oyasuminasai," Kenshin said as he went away. His face down and his eyes covered by his bangs. His shoulders were slumped and his heavy steps showed how deeply her words affected him.

Kaoru stood frozen on her spot. A single tear fell, followed by another one before she finally slumped at her place sobbing. She did not want to hurt him. She never did. But the young woman was confused. Kenshin came back into her life demanding her attention in a way he never had. However, what about Shuichi? She could not just dump him after all he has done for her. Now, she had hurt Kenshin's feelings. She really didn't mean to chase him away.

_Otou-san, please help me! Onegai! Tell me what to do!_

Kaoru closed her eyes. The evening rays lighted her still form. Kaoru fell asleep on her porch, traces of tears very visible on her face.

The sun's blinding rays woke Kaoru up from a very deep slumber. She stretched lazily and purred. She pushed aside her blanket and sat up, raking a hand through her long hair. What a sleep! She had not had a good sleep like that for some time. And last night...

Kaoru's body froze. Her mind flew to incidents the previous night. Kenshin had stalked...no he _followed _her home, _barged_ into her house and left in the evening. She was supposed to still be on the porch, not in her room. Her hair, which was in a ponytail last night, was now free from their bindings. What was she doing in her room? She had never sleepwalked before.

The smell of miso soup cooking drifted into her room making Kaoru close her eyes in bliss at the smell. Only one person can make miso soup like that and it was...

KENSHIN!

What was that baka doing here? She thought as she jumped to her feet and walked out of her room. Her first thought was to go to the kitchen and kick Kenshin out but then she changed her mind. Yelling at a man who kindly cooked breakfast the first thing in the morning without a bath and looking as messy as she could be was not a wonderful thought. Sighing, Kaoru made her way to the bathhouse to find the hot water already waiting for her there.

Kenshin was not making this easy for her.

Kaoru immersed in the water deep in thought of her new dilemma. Shuichi loved her and made it clear. She had tried to care for him too and she did really care. But she loved Kenshin. She always had. But when he left, she vowed never to rely on men again. Being with Shuichi opened a new door of opportunities to re-evaluate herself and change. When Shuichi has started wooing her, she agreed. She wanted to give him and herself a chance to perhaps lead a life together. Now, Kenshin is here showering her with attention. This was what she had always wanted but what about the man who had taken care of her? How could she turn her back on the man who readily took care of, protected her and loved her unconditionally? It wasn't like Shuichi thought himself to be perfect. There were times one could detect an underlying feeling of insecurity and fear etched deeply in his heart.

Kaoru got up and dried herself. She slipped into a clean kimono and made her way to the kitchen. First, to fill her empty stomach that was already growling. Then, she is going to have a heart-to-heart talk with Kenshin. Hopefully, he will be co-operative enough to make her understand what was he doing here. She needed to know that he came back for her and not the feeling of responsibility of taking care of her. She really didn't need that right now.

Kenshin closed his eyes and savoured the scent of Jasmine that floated into the room the moment Kaoru stepped in. How long had he missed this? He had longed to return to the dojo just for this feeling of immense peace and security. Now, he had it. Kenshin shuddered at the thought of never seeing Kaoru again. He was an idiot. He could not even imagine Kaoru with Shuichi. How did he expect to live without her in his life?

"Ohayo Kaoru-dono," Kenshin greeted as he set the table. "Breakfast is ready."

Kaoru glared at the smiling rurouni and took her seat. She nearly sighed in content at the smell of delicious cooked miso soup. Ever since Shuichi had started teaching her how to cook, she had to prepare every meal even if she returned really late at night! Shuichi would not have his meal unless she cooked. That included a few poisonous days for him.

They ate in silence. However it was not an awkward silence but a peaceful one. Suddenly, Kaoru remembered something and put her bowl down.

"Ken...Himura, how is Misao?" Kaoru asked as she looked at the rurouni. Kenshin's brows knitted together in confusion. "Misao-dono is fine. She looked normal. I can't tell for today though. I was here the whole night and have not gone back to the inn."

Kaoru's eyes widen. "The whole night?" she asked in disbelieve. "What were you doing her the whole night?" Kenshin smiled sheepishly. "I left my sakabato in the kitchen. When I came back to fetch it, you were...hmm...sleeping in the porch. So I had to move you and felt tired."

Kaoru nearly groaned out loud. No wonder he happily made himself comfortable. He had seen her crying and knew she still harbored feelings for him. Uggh, What an idiot she had been! Now he was going to take it as an invitation and enter her life again. Kami-sama, why is this happening to me? She thought as she shifted her weight.

"Anyways," Kaoru said stirring away from the subject. "Misao seemed awfully distressed and she didn't join us for the festivities. It was such a shame she had to miss it. By the looks of it, so did Aoshi-san." Kenshin remained quiet. He knew there was a bit of problem before Aoshi left to take care of the business Kenshin had asked him to do but he never probed into it. Whatever it is, he was sure Aoshi would be able to handle it.

"Whatever it is, sessha is sure he would be able to manage." Kenshin finished his breakfast and got up to bring the plates to the kitchen when he nearly missed Kaoru's soft voice.

"Whether he can handle it is not the question. You men always think you are right and forget about the women's feelings."

A stab of guilt settled inside as he left. Kenshin knew she was talking about him when she said that. Wasn't it right? Didn't he make the right decision when he decided to leave? Hadn't she been safer? Had he not left many more like that idiot would have shown up. He had managed to take care of that problem but what if he wasn't there to take care of her another time an enemy comes to hurt her? Would it be like Enishi's Jinchuu all over again? The thought of spending his live in Rakuninmura (sorry if I got the spelling wrong!) was not a happy one. Neither was the thought of being away from her. But the second one had its benefits. She would be alive.

Apparently Yahiko's idea worked as well. She really did hate them. Their words...his actions must have hurt her more than he imagined. How could he have done that? All he wanted to do was keep her safe but he ended up hurting her in ways he never thought possible. Her tears that night caught him of balance. He wanted to comfort her then and there and take her in his arms but he knew the damage had been done and all he could do now was fix it. Perhaps if they just left without hurting her...his coming back would be much more...awaited. Then again, who knew his coming back was when she had got hurt and fallen for someone else?

He broke away from his thoughts when he heard her come in and silently washed the dishes. There were a lot of changes in Kaoru he had failed to notice the night of the festival. She seemed so mature and relied on her own two feet more than she relied on others. Was it because of what they had done? Had she lost all confidence in the world and the people around her?

_She had changed a lot. _

Those words rang in his mind. He had to admit she had changed. Not in the sense that she fell for another man but the fact that she could still go on her daily routine without worrying or hurting inside. A shell had grown and cowered her so closely, he felt like he was seeing another person. Someone more like him and less like the woman he had loved.

It was his fault.

Taking a deep breath, he cleaned his hands and leaned back at the counter, studying her features. He knew that Kaoru would avoid answering his questions directly. The only person who can get any desired answer from anyone was his other persona and Kenshin was a bit reluctant to let go of his other self that easily since Battousai had been very keen in making an appearance since the night of the festivities. However, desperate times call for desperate measures and Kenshin knew that all he had to do was have a little control on himself and he would be able to lock up the Battousai as soon as he got his answers. Another deep breath and he relaxed himself enough for Battousai to appear.

"What happened the night you were ...hurt, Kaoru?" His voice was no longer the rurouni's but the hitokiri's. He wanted answers and he knew that Kaoru would not give them to him on a silver platter. She was never an easy woman to deal with but before he could use her feelings to his advantage. Though he would not admit it, more than once Kaoru had fallen for his charms and the man with the mask that she had failed to realise when he was diverting her attention to the less scary things of life. Now, he wondered if his voice would do the trick as it had done so many times ago.

However Kaoru seemed to have sensed where he was heading because she just wiped her hands and walked away. Battousai growled menacingly. This woman was challenging him in ways others were afraid to do. His patience limit was growing shorter and the fight between rurouni and battousai was finally won by the latter. He approached the kenjutsu shihandai who was calming walking back before grabbing her slim waist. He turned her quickly and pinned her body on the wall. His gold eyes starring into her azure ones, demanding to know the truth that only she knew and kept quiet about it.

Kaoru gasped in surprise. She had known that Kenshin was diverting to his more possessive persona to gain answers she had denied others and would continue to deny them no matter what they asked or said. Saito didn't know about it and neither do Gensai-sensei or Tae. She didn't want them to know and tell anyone especially Kenshin and here he was asking about it. Why does he want to bring her back to that night? There is nothing he can do about it. When Kenshin pinned her on the wall, all Kaoru could do was stare shocked into his demanding eyes that was ordering her to tell him what he wanted to know. She could feel the racing of his heartbeat against her palm, which was on his chest. Both his arms secured her within them allowing no means of escape. His head was so close to hers that Kaoru could feel his steady breath playing against her skin. She closed her eyes, shielding herself from the ember preying ones. Sandalwood and ginger filled her senses making a smile grow on her face. Security and calmness washed over her and she unconsciously leaned towards him.

Battousai was taken back when Kaoru changed from determined to relax. When she leaned against him, he tightened his hold on her; the feeling of intense peace surrounded him. This was what home had felt when he was a little boy. Now, that feeling was present giving him a sense of belonging. Battousai breathe in the intoxicating smell of the woman in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, feeling the soft strand press against his skin. He hugged her closely; placing non-existent kisses on her neck and shoulders. Kaoru moaned softly, unknowingly tilting her head giving him more excess to her shoulders. He didn't disappoint her. Butterfly kisses spread across her neck and shoulders teasing her skin as she leaned closer, moaning Kenshin's name softly. Battousai smirked. Who said that she had gotten over him? Kaoru was still in love with him or this response would not be present.

The rurouni watched in horror as Battousai took advantage of the woman in his arms. He did not want to take Kaoru like this, not when she was unaware of what was going on. He'd rather if she came to him by her own will.

_Stop now!_ The rurouni commanded as Battousai trailed his kisses lower. The sound of Kaoru's soft encouraging moans rang in his ears and he felt himself harden every passing moment.

_Relax. I'll just go as far as she lets me to._ The Battousai replied as he continued his ministrations. He trailed his fingers at her sides feeling the sides of her breast behind the fabric of her kimono.

_Kaoru-dono does not know what is she getting herself into._ The rurouni growled hiding the deep sense of delight in the way the heady eyed woman melted in his arms.

_Oh, but she does know._ Battousai grinned. _Shuichi didn't get her and this proves that._

_I know he didn't get her. Kaoru-dono can never forget us. _

_Oh, suck up the –dono already._ Battousai grumbled as he gazed at the dazed woman. His eyes focused on her cherry petal lips and he leaned closer to kiss her.

Just as he was about to kiss her, Battousai felt a very familiar ki and growled angrily at the disruption. Knowing he had to let go of Kaoru now, he tightened his grip on her for a moment before whispering huskily in her ears.

"Koi, I think you have a visitor. I don't think you want them to see you all...hot and ready, hmm?"

Kaoru's eyes snapped open in horror. She starred at Battousai, still holding her prisoner in his arms as her blush deepened. Struggling, she released his hold on her and rushed into her room just as Yahiko rounded the corner.

Battousai looked down, calming himself before his eyes changed back its original colour and turned to pay attention to the young teenager.

"Heyya Kenshin. Where's busu?" Yahiko asked as he sat down on the porch. Kenshin smiled his famous rurouni smile as he pointed to her door. Yahiko nodded before throwing his focus to the koi pond.

"What's wrong, Yahiko?" Kenshin asked as he watched the boy's sad face.

"We're all having problems, ne? If not because of my suggestion, you and busu would be together right now instead of her hanging round that Haname guy. And if I didn't leave, I would not need to sit here thinking about Tsubame and what's-his-name!" Yahiko said sadly before he frowned. "This stinks! The only person happy is tori-atama and kitsune!"

Kenshin smiled. "True. But we did all that because we wanted Kaoru-dono to be safe. I guess we were wrong in thinking she would be better without us. As for Sano, he is unhappy that Kaoru-dono is not talking to him. After all, he really cares about Kaoru-dono and loves her as any older brother would if not more. We...I...care about her. But since it took me awhile to sort out my feelings and even longer to express them, the fact that I almost lost her is due to my own fault."

"Almost?"

"She still responds to me like before and blushes when I look at her. But she has changed, Yahiko. I can't say for which. Better or worse."

"Do you think she'd ever forgive us, Kenshin? You know that thing called guilty conscience...well it's bugging me now."

Kenshin only laughed. But in his happiness to be there, he failed to realise Kaoru listening to their conversation. His mind at that moment wondered what Aoshi would have found.

Kaoru felt the tears falling silently down her face as she listened to Yahiko. She had missed that kid and was glad to hear he missed her too. Apparently, he suggested a way for the guys to leave. Why? Kaoru had no idea. But she had a feeling, she'd find out soon.

"What are you doing here, you ungrateful brat?"

Yahiko and Kenshin turned to see Kaoru standing tensely at the doorway. Her hands were clasped tightly and her body was turned defiantly away from Kenshin and more to Yahiko. The thought that she had given in to her raging hormones and accepted Kenshin's embrace and kisses remained in her mind and Kaoru was ashamed of herself for giving in so easily especially when she felt she needed to torture him more. Then...there was the emerald-eyed man who left in hopes of seeing her as his again.

"Just drop by to see Kenshin. You are as ugly as ever, busu!"

"Shut up, Yahiko-chan!"

"Make me. And don't call me –chan!"

"Yeah? Well, you are a small bratty kid!"

Kenshin was sure his eardrums would blow.

...0oooooo000000oooooo0000ooo...

Misao felt the tears in her eyes well up once more. The last scene between her and Aoshi played back over and over again in her mind. She could not help but whimper pitifully as loud unstoppable sobs made their way out of her throat.

"_Where are you going, Aoshi-sama?" Misao asked cheerfully as she saw the ex-okashira pack a few things he usually brought when he was leaving for a job._

"_I need to check out some things."_

"_But tomorrow is Tanabata. Can't you wait for another day and leave the morning after the next?" Misao asked, her puppy facemask on her face._

"_No."_

"_Aoshi-sama, the festival will be nice and a change. We have not to a real Tanabata Day festival. Come on. Go with me." Misao held her breath. She had finally asked Aoshi out. It was up to him now._

_Aoshi looked icily at her. His face had no change whatsoever. "There are many men your age to ask, Misao. I have work to do. Enjoy yourself."_

_Misao felt her heart break at the emotionless detachment in Aoshi's voice. For a moment, she felt her childhood dreams, which she had been harboring, crushed to a million pieces. Just as the door shut, separating her from Aoshi, Misao fell to the ground. _

Whatever Aoshi had to investigate might be really important. But that did not heal her heart as the words rang in her ears.

_There are many men your age to ask, Misao._

He made it clear he didn't like her. He never cared for her or loved her, not like how she loved him. That thought alone was enough to break the small fragile girl. Somehow, she felt like she would never be able to smile again.

...0o00000oooooo000000ooooo0o0o0o0o0...

Illusion watched as Kenshin, Kaoru and Sano teased each other. He examined the situation keenly. In his mind, he felt sure that his plan would work if it was executed perfectly. That means only he could do it.

His eyes rested on Kaoru as he watched her hit Yahiko over his head with her bokken. He took in her slight form filled with energy and spirit as she yelled at the boy. His mind wondered to how he could end her life interestingly. It would be fun to kill someone who would not give in easily. After all the lives he had taken, not many girls put up a good fight. It seemed almost pointless to kill them. Then again, it was the old man's orders.

Once she is gone...once I am gone too, you would be the one to inherit it.

Those words...so casually said lit a fire in him. All he had to do was end her life and it will be his. He had always dreamed of getting it since he grew up. Stories of the ex-leader flashed in his head. He wanted it...he really wanted it. The power was too great to resists. He would even rule over the police.

She was the only hindrance to his dream. After her, he will take that old man's life. For now, he needed that man to control the other two.

Illusion smiled evilly. He had staged the whole play well. Black and Ice will face a gruesome end. If his plan went well, he will end their life without much problem. They were too stupid anyway. And they too are eyeing it. Illusion laughed. Those two had no chance.

It wasn't like he did not know their secrets. He knew about Ice's family. His wife and daughter. The old man didn't know Ice even had a family. That was Ice weakness. His breaking point. His downfall.

Black is having a secret affair with a geisha. And geisha's are not reliable. That woman will be a good asset.

Hearing screams and yells from the dojo, Illusion looked up and his eyes wondered over Kaoru's form.

Yes...her death will be one that is slow and painful. He needed to prove he could have it. And no one who is humble or nice can have it.

_Kamiya Kaoru, all hell will break loose for you...my love._

Oooooooooooooo00000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000

Wow!!!! It took me so long to finally get this chappie up! School is really draining me. Well, this chapter isn't much. I've no real chance to edit it or anything so be kind and please review. I'll try to update soon but hey, no promises right?

Ok...the real story starts from here. With Kenshin trying to woo Kaoru, trust me she will make it hard. And Yahiko and Tsubame haven't started working things out. Aoshi is a bit problematic. But I like those two as a pair so I guess and pray I'll make it a happy ending.

Right, till next time. This story will reach its peak soon!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Saito sat down on his table; studying the name Kaoru had given him. He frowned realizing this would not be very easy. The last man was no big deal. Saito had taken him out within seconds. But this man...he was an influential man and a yakuza adviser in the underground. It would be hard to bring him in. Saito was sure that the government would have him out in a day or two tops. He would be troubling himself for nothing. Saito lit up his cigarette and leaned back on his chair.

The sound of the door sliding open gently made him take out the fire and throw the cigarette away. He looked up to see Tokio scrunching her nose in disgust as she looked reprimanding at her husband. Saito ignored her look and turned away as she approached him. Tokio walked slowly to her husband, her hand rubbing her slightly bulging tummy.

"What is wrong, anata? You don't look happy."

"Everything is wrong. Kamiya had been very helpful but now, names, which even the government can't take actions on, are popping up. For two years we have been working together and finally I realise why she was so reluctant to come forward with this information until she realised I would be of help.

It was only after my fight with Battousai that she came forward with information to clear the corruption in our system. If she approached any other officers, they would place her in jail just to cover up this bloody mess."

Tokio massaged his shoulders. Her hands gently releasing the tenses in them. "Kamiya-san was killed not long ago just before tanuki's 15th birthday. She met Battousai two years later. But Tokio, there is something not right with Tanuki."

"Nani, anata?"

"She was never known to others till she was about 14 to 15 years old. I confirmed this when I spoke to that Sekihara woman and a couple of neighbours. It seems Kamiya-san had been hiding Tanuki for nearly a decade since her birth. Why and how could he hide a baby girl for so long? Even he is a bit of a mystery. A man rarely seen and disappears for months at a time. He was a social outcast and kept mainly to himself until he finally let his daughter out. Then suddenly, public appearances were so common. He appeared with a young woman and his daughter. Speculations of wedding bells reached every corner of town. When death covered the house, questions arose but went unanswered."

"Seems to me, Kaoru did not have a happy past. Being locked up for years and then coming out just to have your father killed is not a happy memory. She is a strong woman to have come this far."

"Her father was an informant to the government. These names she's giving me are names, which were collected by him and proved to be of a menace. Somehow she is continuing the work he left behind and so far, 15 men have been put behind bars and 3 are dead. Tanuki was afraid to come forward before because she didn't know who to trust. She didn't want to give the names to a man who will turn against her. Why she trusted me, I have no idea!"

"It is between you and Battousai that the problem lies. It has nothing to do with her. Perhaps Kaoru realised you are a good man inside. One that is against evil, hmm?" Tokio said as she leaned closer, kissing Saito head.

Saito grinned. "Was that why you married me?"

"I was just bored and you looked interesting. That's why I married you!"

Saito growled and tackled his wife.

...Oooooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooo...

Kaoru was not at all happy when the Kenshin-gumi decided to make themselves at home. They settled happily in the dojo, with their old sleeping arrangements until 'he comes and kicks us out' as Yahiko put it. Only this time, Sano decided to join in too. It was not like Kaoru didn't like them staying...it's just that now is different. Her view of them had changed and she felt awkward around them. That and the fact that questions would arise with her more frequent trips to the police station. Kaoru groaned mentally as she continued her swings. Sweat dripped slowly and her gi clung to her body. She breathed heavily and purposely ignored Yahiko who was standing at the door.

Finally, she finished her warm-ups and started on her katas. After hours of training with Shuichi, who gave her helpful tips to perfect her moves, Kaoru could perform the katas gracefully, making it look like a smooth sword dance. Yahiko had never seen Kaoru like that and wondered what she would say if he asked for lessons. Shame took over him. His words that day rang in his mind and he still clearly remembered her disappointed, crestfallen and sad face. She looked like she had been punched on the stomach.

"_Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is not even as powerful as Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. How am I supposed to protect myself with a bokken? Come on, busu, your otou-san created it just as a form of exercise rather than protection. It's so obvious. I'd rather learn something more tougher than this!"_

"What is it, Yahiko? You have been spacing out for sometime now." Yahiko looked up and saw Kaoru standing near him, her breathing back to normal. That means she must have been watching him for some time now. She looked thoughtfully at his crestfallen face and wondered what was wrong. Then, it struck her and she smiled.

"Hey, you can." Yahiko looked up questioningly.

"Can what?"

"Can use the dojo to practice whatever you want. I don't have any real sword for you to use, but you can make do with the bokken, ne? After all, the dojo is for training," Kaoru offered generously.

Yahiko's eyes widened. Although Kaoru got it wrong, he was touched at the sincerity she showed. But when she mentioned sword, he knew that she still remembered his words. He knew he needed to tell her.

"Kaoru, gomen nasai about downgrading your family style that day. I...I just...the words...I ...I'm sorry...so sorry," Yahiko suddenly begged for forgiveness, bowing down in front of his former sensei. Kaoru was startled and her hand rested on her heart. It was still beating. She wondered what brought this change to Yahiko but deep down she knew it had to be related to that conversation she heard that day. If there was a way to get Yahiko to tell her the truth, maybe she would understand. Deciding to try her luck, she went closer and gently lifted his chin. Their eyes' met and Kaoru held Yahiko's with her gaze.

"Thank you for taking back your words. For apologising. Thank you so much. I know you didn't mean it Yahiko. I knew you would not have said that awful thing. I know." She counted her time, arranged her words. She hoped they would work.

"Yeah... I really didn't want to. What with that lunatic and Kenshin worrying. We had to find a way to leave and..." Yahiko stopped abruptly. He nearly spilled the truth! Oh goodness, how had Kaoru managed to get him to nearly confess?

"Anyway, I need to go, Busu. See ya later," Yahiko yelled as he ran away. Kaoru huffed indignantly. Well! That just nearly worked. Who knew that kid had more restrain in him that she gave credit for?

Kaoru rolled her shoulders and stretched as she made her way to the bathhouse.

A pair of amethyst eyes glowed as they watched the object of their interest walk away. _Kaoru, you really are good!_ Kenshin thought as he smirked, leaning back on the tree.

...oooooooooooooooo...oooooooooooooo000000000000o

The rain played a loud music on her roof. Kaoru tossed and turned in her futon. Her dreams more like nightmares. Visions of the past popped up here and there. Blood was everywhere. Kaoru was sweating profusely as she sat up, her blanket tightly wrapped around her body. She dared not fall asleep.

Out of the blue, for months she has started having these nightmares ever since the Kenshin-gumi left and Shuichi entered her life. They were so real and so bloodily awful that it took all of Kaoru's effort to wake up. But nowadays, it was getting harder and harder and she was frightened that she might alert the others about her past.

Not that she did not want to tell them anything of it. The thing was what was she to tell them? They had never asked about her past unlike her who probed about theirs. They all knew just the basics…that she was left alone to fend for herself after the death of her father and she never knew of her mother. How could she tell them that she was living with a man she had no recollection about? What would they think then?

Kaoru snuggled deep into her blanket. Her eyes tightly shut against outside forces. She was too frightened to open them lest she saw things she'd rather avoid. Memories locked in the deepest darkest corners of her mind usually wakes up at these moments when she was most fragile and vulnerable.

She remembered distinctly. The day Kenshin had decided to leave. Kaoru had nightmares all night long about things she never remembered. In the morning, her pale face and distraught manner brought many theories such that she felt deserted after Kenshin left her. She did. But there had been something else that frightened her and she felt like she needed him near her at that moment.

Kaoru remembered clearly the dream she had.

Young Kaoru sat quietly at the verandah of a huge house. The surroundings were filled with flowers and plants and tress and birds chirping and wind blowing………utter peace. In that peace, she was reading. Her youthful and matured body sat reading when she heard the voice of a woman.

Surprised to hear anyone at these part of the house, Kaoru searched for the sound only to see a woman and a man.

Who these two were Kaoru could not remember for the life of her. All she knew was that those two were familiar to her. She knew them but at that moment she could not recognize them. The man stood towering above the dark-haired woman. Her screams vibrated around the deserted room. He was raping her. Kaoru knew it. Then, the man raised his hand and hit the woman into submission. Kaoru tried to scream but her voice never came out. So she watched in horror the scene in front of her. Tears streamed down her face from both helplessness and fear.

Then the woman fainted after putting up a big fight. The man had his way. After he was done, he turned to leave and his face was directed at Kaoru. Before she could see it clearly, even as recognition dawned on her…she was pulled back.

Kaoru still remembered that dream. It never came back but she felt something odd…amiss…

The man as far as she could remember had emerald eyes which made her wary of Shuichi. But the woman…her image frightened Kaoru.

She looked like the young kenjutsu shihandai.

At that time she did not think much of it except that it was a message for her. After she met Shuichi, she thought he would hurt her. Instead, he saved her from everything.

Which brings her to things now.

How could she abandon the man who saved her and gave her confidence for one that deserted her? She loved Kenshin. She would gladly give her life for him. But now…she could not possibly let go of Shuichi, kill the love he had for her? He loved her, the poor soul. Why couldn't he had loved someone else whose heart was still free of another man?

She had a feeling Kenshin did not abandon her simply. He must have had a reason to leave after he promised. Talking to Yahiko had shown her that. This changes everything. She thought she could marry Shuichi if Kenshin hated her but the red-haired samurai loved her and wants her and she wants him too. But to break Shuichi's heart only shows how cruel and ungrateful she is.

Is that what she is?

Kaoru didn't know and was afraid to find out. Tired and worn out, she felt sleep creeping onto her despite all efforts to banish it. Slowly and surely Kaoru fell into a deep, slumber.

"Otou-san, when are you getting married?" Kaoru asked as she eyed the kimono that Sayuri had bought for her 15th birthday. She really liked the woman her father was dating and was eager to have her as her mother.

"Very soon, my love. I have already proposed and she has accepted. We thought perhaps…next week," Koshijiro said as he winked at his daughter. Kaoru squeaked in delight, flinging her arms around her father's shoulders and kissing his cheeks joyfully. She knew this was the surprise her father had reserved for her and felt happy that finally, she was getting a mother.

"I can't believe you did not tell me. I suppose this dress is for the wedding, then?"

"Aa. Sayuri choose that herself. Kaoru…I…I need to tell you something," Koshijiro said as he pulled his teenage daughter closer to him. Kaoru sat down by his side and he gently placed his hand on her head.

"Otou-san is an informant to the government. I have names that can put many corrupted top shots in jail. But I have no good cop to go to. So, I am going to take a chance tomorrow and show this list to a man I have in mind. I do not know how this meeting would go…so…If anything happens you are to take care of yourself, ok?"

Kaoru's brows furrowed and she thought carefully for awhile. If he father went to any cop, would not that mean trouble? How could he afford a risk like that? She might be young but instinct was warning her of approaching danger and Kaoru wanted to warn her father about it despite the fact that girls should remain silent.

"Perhaps it would be better if you waited first and decided later, otou-san. Would it not be asking for trouble to just trust anybody?" Kaoru said as she looked into her father's eyes with fear.

Kamiya Koshijiro just laughed. He knew how she felt. He knew the risk he was taking but duty calls. If he could settle this matter before his wedding day, it would better. "I know what I'm doing, little one. Despite all, you are too young to understand."

Kaoru pouted and then her face turned serious. "Is it because of my disease…my sleep? Do you think my judgment is blinded by dreams I have had?" Kaoru demanded to know the answer. Koshijiro shook his head. "Sadly, I wish it was so. But it is of something else, my child and this thing is too young and dangerous for you to know," he said his tone signaling the finality of the conversation. Kaoru got up to leave but as she turned, she looked at her father in such a manner that the older man could only gasp.

"I think what you are doing is only calling trouble."

Kamiya Koshijiro sighed as she left. Too similar…she was too similar.

……………………………0000………………………0000………………………………………………………………

The rain poured heavily on the roof of the dojo. Kaoru sat down in front of a beautiful young woman getting her hair plaited. Their laughter echoed around the room bringing it alive despite the unfriendly weather behind.

Koshijiro entered. His hair wet and his clothes drenched from the rain. Worry ceased his brows and he grasped the end of his bokken to stabilize himself. Both women worriedly rushed to him. Sayuri covered him with a dry blanket while Kaoru fetched her father's yukata.

"Sayuri," Koshijiro said as he looked into the eyes of the woman who had captivated him. "I'm sorry but the wedding has to be cancelled."

Sayuri's cinnamon eyes widen at the words that flew out of her lover's mouth. This was not what she had thought he would ever say.

"Why? Why Koshijiro?" she cried as she turned the man's head to face her honey brown eyes.

"Because I have done a big mistake and I am not about to let you pay for it with your life," he answered as he gently wiped away her tears. "Don't cry. This is for your own good. Perhaps you will find a man more worthy of you than this lying scoundrel, ne?"

His humuor failed. Sayuri felt her tears falling without fail. And so was Kaoru's. "Go pack your bags, my dear. We are leaving for Aizu."

Startled, Kaoru broke from her stupor and nodded numbly. Her father was in one of those moods where she was better off with her mouth shut. Something was wrong and she could feel it. Realising the couple needed to be alone, she left to mend her own broken heart. Gone was the chance of having a mother, another lady in the house. All she wanted was a role model and now her father was taking that away from her. How could he be so cruel as to punish her this way?

"Sayuri," Koshijiro pulled the petite brown-haired woman towards him. " I love you. I do not want anything bad to happen to you. I have done something that has got me into trouble and I want you to stay out of it. For our love, leave me."

"But I love you too. I want to stay with you. We can go through this together," Sayuri said as she hugged him tightly.

"These men are not like you think. They are corrupted and evil and won't stop at anything to achieve their goal. For now, they want me. I want to live with you. But it is better for me to know you are alive. I love you, koishii. I want to marry you and have children with you ……I wish we can…"

"Oh…but you can't," said a cold voice intruding the personal space. Koshijiro looked up in horror as his worst fears were confirmed. With his newly received wounds, he knew he could not fend off these men. Especially since they wanted him badly enough.

"Traitor, you think you can just leave like that after giving our master's name. We will show you what hell is, Kamiya," said the leader, bearing his gold teeth.

"Do what you want with me but leave everyone else out of it," Koshijiro said boldly, praying that these men would have mercy for Sayuri and Kaoru. The sight of his frightened lover's face made him further his resolve to get the two females out of the house. He had to.

A man stood with his lackeys, a grin covering his face. He signaled his men to attack and Koshijiro immediately stood on guard.

"Sayuri, leave using the way I showed you before. Take Kaoru and go."

"But.."

"Now!"

She nodded numbly and screamed when he pushed her behind, blocking the attack from in front. Sayuri scrambled to her feet before running inside only to be caught by the leader of the group. She screamed once more, struggling against his hold. The tall man laughed as he hit her hard with the hilt of his sword causing her to fall down heavily, blood oozing from her open wound.

"Sayuri!!!!"

Kaoru looked up, startled. The sound of swords clanging and her father's screams filled her with fear and anticipation. Something was going on out there and she needed know what it was. Gathering her courage, she walked into the hallway only to be greeted by the sight of her father being flung towards the wall. A scream escaped from her lips, causing her to be the center of attention.

"What the he..." Ryou turned around to see a young girl, her hair loosely hung behind her and eyes wide with fright. Just that she wasn't any young girl...

"You!" He turned to Koshijiro accusingly, "You have been keeping her all along? When all of us were looking for her, you kept her here? You daringly lied to us?" He grabbed Koshijiro by the collar, anger and amazement mixed in him.

Apparently, his followers also caught up as they stared openly at Kaoru. "Ryou-sama, isn't she...?" They couldn't say it. The name stuck at their throats. It just wasn't any freakishly possible way it could be the same girl. But she looked so much alike...

"Otou-san!" Kaoru yelled as she ran towards her father. Immediately, she hugged him battered form, protecting him against the man they called Ryou. Her face streaked with tears, looked defiantly back at the enemy.

"Leave my father alone, you monster! Go away!" Kaoru cried out as she tightened her hold on the older man. Koshijiro opened his tired eyes to watch in horror as a slow smirk made its way up Ryou's face. Somehow, he knew that things were going to get worse from here.

"Kaoru! Leave Now!" Koshijiro yelled weakly as he tried to push the young girl away. Kaoru did not budge. Flustered and frustrated, Koshijiro turned towards Ryou, pleading with his eyes and words.

"Please, spare the ladies. Kill me if you want but spare the ladies," he begged, trying to touch some humane in Ryou.

Ryou shook his head, still amazed at the turn of events. Slowly, an idea formed in his head. He got up and roughly pulled Kaoru away from Koshijiro by her hair, ignoring her screams of pain.

"Make a decision, Kamiya. The girl or the woman?" he asked as he twisted Kaoru's hands to the back, constricting her movements. Kaoru screamed at the pain but her mind nearly went blank at the suggestion in Ryou's question. Her dad was to choose between two ladies he loved? How sick was that?

"Choose!" again the commanding voice vibrated around the house. Rain fell even heavily. Thunder played across the sky. Kaoru begin to feel more fear and anger inside of her than she had ever felt before. For the first time, she noticed Sayuri lay on the ground blood oozing from her head. Panicked, Kaoru turned to her captor.

"Please, don't do this to my father," she begged tearfully. She didn't want Sayuri to be a victim in this madness surrounding her family.

Ryou only laughed. "Father? Father?" He laughed some more, seeming to find the calling funny. "No! Please she doesn't know!"

Kaoru turned to her father, puzzled about his words. Her attention turned back to Ryou when he shook his head in amazement.

"Enough of all this acting and nonsense. I'll end this for you now. I'll make your decision for you, Kamiya. Let's see...," he turned and tilted Kaoru's head before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Kaoru struggled and grimaced, disgusted by his action. Ryou laughed.

"Leave Kaoru alone!" Kamiya Koshijiro yelled.

"Very well, I will." Turning to look at his men, he motion two of them to keep a hand on Koshijiro as he look at his right-hand man who was snickering. "You can have the woman," he said dismissively as Koshijiro cried out and Kaoru yelled. Sayuri only cowered from the man.

"Thank you, Ryou-sama. It is nice to finally have some fun tonight," he said before forcefully pulling Sayuri towards him. Sayuri screamed and kicked out furiously but the man, stronger than her, easily held her down.

Kaoru looked away. Her eyes full of tears closed to forbid any view from the cruel fate befalling her idol. Her ears were witnesses to Sayuri's pitiful screams for mercy and her father's helpless pleading and tears.

"Koshijiro!!!!!Help me! Yamero!!!!!!!! Onegai!!!!!!!! Yamero!!!!!!!!!"

Sayuri could not hold on any more as her head was banged several times at the floor. Losing consciousness, she was easily defiled by the evil man above her as the others looked on with glazed and crazy eyes.

"Sayuri...Sayuri...!"

Ryou looked disgustingly at Koshijiro before he flung Kaoru towards the arms of one of his men. He tilted Koshijiro's head to look at him before smirking dangerously.

"Be happy I'm sparing her," he said before he walked away. Stopping in front of Kaoru who was clutched by a large man, he lifted her chin so she would meet his eyes. "If not because of who you are, you would have ended up like her. I just don't think the old man would approve of that though." Kaoru stared blankly at him. Her spirit crushed by the scene that had happened. What more could this man do to hurt her?

"Watch, princess," he ordered and out of curiosity, Kaoru looked up only to wish to a thousand stars and gods that she didn't.

Kamiya Koshijiro was tied to his kitchen entrance and poured with oil. As Kaoru screamed and tried to break free from her captor, her father was burnt to death alive in front of her!

"Yamero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

...000000000000000000000000...

"Kaoru-dono! Kaoru-dono! Wake up! Please wake up!" Kenshin cried out as he shook the young lady from her sleep. She struggled against him, fighting him unconsciously with all the strength she had. Tears fell freely as she tried hard to pull away from his embrace. Kenshin cursed and pinned Kaoru to her futon, using his weight to hold her down. He hugged her tightly, calling out her name. Slowly, Kaoru woke from her nightmare, gasping in fright. She nearly screamed at the unfamiliar weight on her body before recognizing Kenshin's scent. Tears continued to fall and she finally calmed down, hugging Kenshin back tightly.

Sano, Yahiko and Megumi who had all rushed in stood silently and watched from the doorway. Kaoru's screams had vibrated throughout the dojo and they were afraid something might have happened to her. They had not counted on this though. Kaoru never had nightmares like this before and somehow they felt it was connected to the attack she had.

They clearly remembered how she was screaming, "Yamero!" constantly and realized it must have been the attack she was dreaming about. One could only imagine the horrors of that night if it rendered a usually sane woman to hysterics.

Kaoru had finally calmed down and Kenshin coaxed her to sleep. He felt sorry for the young woman and it pained him to see her so distressed. As se finally settled down, he got up from the most comfortable positions he had had for a long time and glanced down at her tired form. That was when his eyes landed on the blood on her arms. He cursed silently when he realized she had clawed herself deeply and was still bleeding. Megumi too took note of this and said softly that she would take care of Kaoru's wounds.

Kenshin nodded and walked out followed closely by the other two males. They settled outside on the porch and neither spoke. Yahiko slowly drifted of to sleep but Kenshin and Sano settled in an awkward silence. Both were wondering what had truly happened that night.

A sudden scream alerted both men and they quickly rushed to the room only to see Megumi staring at Kaoru's body in horror.

Kenshin turned towards Kaoru and anger flowed through his veins. Never in his life had he seen such a sight and never had he imagined it would be on the back of the woman he loved.

Criss cross of whips marred Kaoru's back. The wounds were rather recent, which only meant it had occurred during her attack and there was a deep stab wound that was sewn at the small of her back.

Kenshin gripped his hands tightly, his eyes a blazing gold. It was time he made a trip to the doctor's. And Gensai-sensai better tell him the truth because someone was going to pay.

If they weren't dead yet, they would be now!

…………………………………………………..00000000000000…………………………………………………………..

Never had the doctor seen Kenshin so angry. In his two years of knowing the swordsman, he had only seen him dejected when Kaoru was found dead in the dojo during Enishi's Jinchuu. He had looked determined when Jineh kidnapped Kaoru. He had looked so lonely when he had left for Kyoto. But never had Kenshin looked angry. Never had the doctor seen him look so mad that he himself felt weary at the sight of the rurouni.

Megumi too was sitting beside Sano and Kenshin, a look of disbelief on her face. She still could not get pass the horror of the sight of Kaoru's back. That had to be the worst beatings she had seen in all her 4 years as a doctor. The stab mark would have at least needed fifteen to twenty stitches. What the hell happened to Kaoru that night?

"I suggest doctor, that you start talking. You did not tell Okon about how bad Kaoru's wounds were." Kenshin said as he stared at the doctor. "I think you better spill the truth."

His eyes were molten ember and Gensai-sensai shivered unconsciously. He knew Kenshin would not hurt him but that did not ease the nervousness he felt. Taking a deep breath, he told them the truth he denied others for so long. The truth only he and Shuichi knew about.

" Kaoru was definitely whipped. It was no ordinary whip but one that was thick and dipped with poison. It worsens the wound refusing to let it heal. During her ordeal, I suspect that at least two men held on to her and kept her standing. The wounds that you see are those that are healing or healed. The fresh flesh wounds were too horrible for me to even think about. Like I had said to Okon-san, whoever it was either hated her or did it for fun.

Not only that, there was a stab wound so deep it had to be stitched twice. It kept opening up and the bleeding refused to stop. Only after two days of hard work did it heal slowly. I could not even imagine what little Kaoru had to go through. To be conscious throughout the ordeal was like having a person slice of every part of your body slowly. It was a good thing Shuichi-kun knew antidotes for various types of poison. It helped to heal Kaoru faster than I could have managed on my own."

Shuichi…… that's the name Gensai-sensai always mentions. Why Shuichi? How was he involved in the whole situation? Is he the man that Aoshi said who had most probably killed all those men? Damn it! What had happened?

Kenshin could not shake off the questions in his head and cursed silently. Questions were running constantly in his mind but the answers seem nowhere near. Kaoru refused to tell them anything, avoiding the topic rather well in his opinion.

Leaning back, he eyed the doctor. "Why didn't you tell Okon all these when she came to visit Kaoru? Why didn't you let Okon take a look at her to report back to Aoshi?"

The doctor sipped his tea slowly before turning his attention to Kenshin. " I was given a direct order from Shuichi not to tell anyone."

Sano slammed his hand on the floor, the loud noise startling the residence. "What the hell does he know about taking care of Jou-chan? How could you listen to a total stranger and keep us in the dark about her real condition, Gensai-sensai!?"

Megumi couldn't help but agree with Sano. The tori-atama was right. How could the doctor trust someone new…a stranger with the life of a woman who holds the treads of sanity of Kenshin's mind?

"Well, rather easily I would say. And please don't raise your voice at me, Sano-kun. As you are well aware of, he saved Kaoru's life. He took care of Kaoru everyday without leaving her side even once. He kept a close watch on the woman you all claimed to be a friend but left her without even a glance back. If I am right, you hurt her more than ever, more than him."

Kenshin, Sano and Megumi stared at the doctor. They knew what he was indicating but for the life of them, no answer came to mind.

"We left to protect her, sensei. I never realized our leaving had scarred her…not until we returned. Part of me…I confess is glad that I only came now, because if I had Kaoru in her vulnerable state, I would have lost all sense of mind." Kenshin got up and bowed his head. He turned to leave when a thought entered his mind.

"How much do you trust this young man, sensei?" Kenshin asked quietly, needing to know about the mysterious man who had stolen the hearts of the villagers.

The doctor looked steadily at them before taking another sip. "Fuu…I trust him with my life and those of my granddaughters…he has no intention to harm and we will not come into danger because of him."

The confidence in the old voice struck a nerve within Kenshin and he walked away. Never had he seen the doctor place such high confidence in someone before. When it came to him, there was always that glint of worry in his eyes telling Kenshin he hoped everything will be fine. How did this young man charm the doctor so that the confidence that doctor had in him was nowhere near his own?

Gensai sensei sighed deeply as the visitors walked away. Even now he knew Shuichi had no chance to win Kaoru. Kaoru never had the chance to properly forget about Kenshin and move on. Whatever little joy he had now, Shuichi was going to have to treasure it. The doctor had a feeling that Kaoru was going to accept the embrace and warmth Kenshin offered rather than the security she felt within Shuichi's arms.

"My poor, poor boy. No matter how much you try it seems like the woman you love is never destined to be your own."

In his eyes, he saw the brown-haired young man with his eyes downcast walking away slowly in the rain.

………………………………………………………_..00000000000000……………………………………………………_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**MEMORY OF LONG-AGO**

Kumiko walked in and placed the tray of hot tea in front of her father. The girl's dark eyes bore into Arashi's as he stared at her. She looked nothing her mother. A mother she never knew and will never ever find out about. The truth was the mere existence of the child had changed his plans drastically over the years. He had no choice but to hide her from the world. Since young, he kept her hidden, trained her to become a fine lady. A woman of virtue and kindness…unlike him.

When she was first born, he taught she would inherit the looks of a woman of high class but Kumiko looked more like him. Dark black eyes and dark brown hair…almost black. She had inherited her mother's high cheekbones and innocent look but it was nothing like the daughter of the woman he loved. Despite choosing a woman who had nearly looked like her, Kumiko's mother was never her. She could never replace her and that had caused Arashi to murder the woman just months after Kumiko was born. Was that the reason or was it the child?

Arashi's eyes harden as he thought of the child the woman had given birth to. The child that should have been his.

"Ohayo, Arashi!"

Arashi Tanaka smiled brightly at the cheerful greeting of the petite woman behind him. _Kami-sama, she looks beautiful today just as she did every other day._

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Naoko-chan. You seem happy today," he commented looking at her lovingly. Naoko Kamiya nodded happily. She seemed to restrain herself from jumping around and dancing joyfully. Arashi instantly understood and his heart felt like it was breaking to a million pieces but his face maintained its bright look.

"Well..?" he asked knowing the answer already without her telling him. Only one thing can change her rather depressed demeanor into a happy one.

"Obihiro is coming back today! I am so happy. I haven't seen him for nearly a month long and I can't wait to tell him my news."

Arashi frowned. _News? What could she be so excited about? Her cooking?_ He glanced at her and felt anger fill his very being.

This is the woman he loved from the first time he laid his eyes on her during the cherry blossom festival. Her wavy brown hair fell like a waterfall behind her. It has grown past her waist now and the thick, soft mane was allowed to cascade down her small back. Her bright blue eyes shone with love and joy. Her small red lips are practically pleading for a man to kiss her. It looks soft to the eye and Arashi wondered as he so often did-is it just as soft to taste? Her soft smooth ivory skin was one thing he longed to touch but never got the chance and he knew that he never will.

Never. Unless she decides to cheat on her husband.

Naoko Kamiya. The woman of Arashi's dreams is the wife of Obihiro Kamiya, the leader of the yakuza gang. Arashi is related to Obihiro and the two were very close until Obihiro stole Naoko from him. His hatred for the tall handsome dark-haired leader was clear when he was alone. No one noticed his glares when he looks at his cousin or his cold replies. Arashi hid them well. He had a plan. A plan he knew would secure him a strong position in the yakuza after he annihilates Obihiro.

"What is this…news you are so eager to tell him, Naoko-chan?" he asked as he looked at her.

Naoko smiled mysteriously. "Come on Arashi-kun. Do you think I will tell you when I have not told anyone else? Of course not! I will tell him first and then the rest of you will know."

It hurt but he smiled. "Not even a clue?"

Naoko shook her head teasingly. The sight of two women standing to meet her caused a small sigh to escape from her lips but she did not say anything and he did not press her. There was no need to. Everyone knew Naoko hated being followed around but it was one thing Obihiro made certain she followed his wish.

Arashi smiled as she left with a small bow. She was instantly escorted away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I am pregnant."

Obihiro just stared at his wife. His eyes wide and surprised at her happy and excited face. She is expecting his baby. As that thought registered in his head, a big smile broke on his face and he grabbed Naoko and hugged her tightly, spinning her around. With the birth of the baby, his wish for a complete family will be fulfilled. Love shone in his eyes and with a mischievious look, he kissed her passionately infront of his laughing men.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He broke everything within his range. Arashi felt anger so great that he could have killed anyone within his reach. She is pregnant. That was the news so important that she saved for Obihiro. That means…that means he actually touched her. Obihiro touched Naoko!

Although it is common between married couples to make love, Arashi had wished that the job constrain and constant disturbances had prevented them to consummate their marriage. Of course it had not worked or she would not be pregnant with HIS child. She should be pregnant with Arashi's.

A crazed look dawned on his eyes and Arashi threw himself on his bed. He would plan. Yes, he would plan and soon put an end to Obihiro's dominance. He should be the one to rule and Arashi grinned wickedly. Once Obihiro was gone forever, Naoko and the yakuza would be his. And he would change this pathetic group to be the most feared on in all of Japan!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It was a pair of twins.

He stared at them with hatred. They looked like their father more than their mother, he tried to reason but knew he was lying to himself. The twins looked like their mother. Both had dark hair and azure eyes. He traced the smooth delicate cheek of the younger baby and decided to leave her there as he picked up the older one.

Moving quietly like a cat, he slipped out of the room and disappeared into the night.

Tonight was the night of his first plan after all and it has to go smoothly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The little princess giggled as her mother twirled playfully showing of her new kimono. Otou-san had brought it back from his trip and she was wearing the same one as her mother. Pulling her daughter in her arms, Naoko smiled at her bright blue eyes. Obihiro always mentioned that her daughter resembled her more than she did him. Naoko had to agree. Her little princess did take after her although her hair colour followed her father's.

As she watched her child playing with her hair, Naoko could not help but cry silently for her baby's future. A future which would no doubt carry pain and suffering. If only the man she fell in love with was not a yakuza leader. Granted this gang was unlike others in the country. This was a pro-government gang and her husband has been protecting the weak and innocent all his life. Yet there are dangers and one of them is in the form of loosing her dearly beloved child.

Despite comfort from Obihiro, Naoko could not help but weep for the fate of her missing baby. She cried for days and was unable to take care of her little girl. It wasn't until her baby reached out and clasped her finger with her tiny ones did Naoko wake up from her sleep and started paying attention to her baby.

She wanted her child to always remember her second half. Not knowing its gender, Naoko named her only child a name which would be considered, a unisex name. And she did not regret it.

She named her…Kaoru.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Obihiro closed his eyes in defeat. This was not what he had expected at all. If he had only known…he would have given up Naoko just so that it pleases Arashi. He did not realize the extent of his cousin's hatred would seep in so far so as to kidnap his son and now plan an attack. The news came as a shock and he had not anticipated it. He must be growing weaker.

"It is not your fault. You were very busy especially since the war is going on," a voice that though in public was cold, now had a tinge of warmth and sympathy laced with it.

Obihiro turned to face his old friend. A tall man with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He had dark brown hair and amber eyes that glowed in the semi-lit room. Since he never had a liking to Arashi, it did not come as a surprise to him. Yet seeing Obihiro in a defeated position caused his anger towards Arashi to deepen.

"Are you going to tell Naoko? She deserves to know."

"Iie. I do not want to burden her. Saito, please do me a favour. When I am not around, protect my family. Also, do not tell anyone as yet. With the war raging and Kaoru turning 15, she is in too delicate position to be left unsupervised in. That girl…I don't know where she learnt to be disobedient from. She keeps disappearing from the guards I stationed her with and one of these days, will prove that she is such an easy target!" Obihiro let out a sigh of fond frustration. Despite that, a slight smile adorned his features at the mere thought of the blooming princess that belong to him. His princess…a gift to him from his queen.

"Unfortunately, I see the source of her disobedient nature from the man across of me in this room. I suppose he had forgotten the way he made his own parents and guardians worry," Saito smirked knowingly as he puffed out a trail of smoke that he knew disgusted his friend. The sight of Obihiro scrunching nose proved it.

Obihiro grinned a boyish grin that melted the hearts of many women. Except one. Naoko Sukiyami. A woman of hidden grace and indescribable beauty, he was practically smitten by her looks alone. When he tried turning on his famous playboy charm around her, she brushed his of as if he were a mere child playing games. Obihiro had then decided that she was the woman for him. He liked her exuberance. Her spirit. Her eyes, which conveyed every emotion she felt.

Eyes that glisten with tears and yet a fragment of bravado, as he cornered her in the forest ready to force himself on her as a revenge for humiliating him. Eyes that shone a deep blue as he shamefully begged her forgiveness as he realized his actions have gone too far. Eyes that burned brightly with love as they said their marriage vows. Eyes that darken in the moment of passion. Eyes that brimmed with tears at the pain of having their children.

That sight in the room as he held her hand etched in his memory forever. He didn't want to see her in so much pain anymore and as such refused to have any more kids. For her part, he realized that she was glad as well. Not only because of the bitter memory of losing a child she had but also because she was uncertain of the future held for her Kaoru.

He had to deal with Arashi without Naoko knowing. It was the only way. He had planned on meeting his cousin secretly tonight although Saitou was against it. But he knew this was the only was for the feud to end. As he looked at his loyal friend, he felt a ki passing by.

"That kid likes your daughter a bit too much, don't you think, Obihiro?" Saito asked as he drew in a deep breath. Obihiro smiled softly. " I like him. So far he is the only one who has not lost sight of her as of yet. Koshijiro has taken good care of him. His training is going on very well. Shuichi Haname. He really thinks he can hide his true identity from us. Nevertheless, We'll respect his wishes I suppose. He does deserve a little credit."

"He joined our group after he saw Kaoru. You do realize that he met her at a very young age. She was only 5 when he first saw her at the festival. Don't you think puppy love should be over by now?" Saito hissed slightly as he looked over at his friend.

"I prefer him than Hideo. Hideo is too sneaky and cunning to be of any good. He too has been eyeing Kaoru. Yet if both boys are thinking about running away with her…" The sharpness and deepness of his voice did not go unnoticed by Saito who only smirked at his friend's voice which was laced with the promise of death to anyone who tried to steal his princess away.

Saito did not need to worry. He only had a son who was growing remarkably well and currently fighting in the war. His son. His pride. Also known as the Mibu Wolf. A good nickname considering how well Hajime can stalk a victim.

"You are so lucky you have a son instead of a daughter. How is Hajime doing? Will he join our gang as well, Saito?"

"In due time. He is well and his training seemed to be showing excellent results. Now, about Koshijiro. Are you sure about him? There is something off about that guy that grates my nerves."

"No worries, Saito. None. He is on our side. And Saito," Obihiro stressed as he got up, a hand raking his black hair, " Protect my family. If tonight fails, I will leave you in charge. The seal and the necklace is on the table. No one but Kaoru or my missing son can lead our gang. Until then…do not place anyone else. You…and only you will be the sole adviser of this gang."

Saito noted the tired and pained look on Obihiro's face. He had hoped the light conversation would make him forget but he should have known better.

"She will die if you die."

"That's why I will try to be victorious."

As Saito watched him leave, he knew that Obihiro would not fight to the best of his abilities. Guilt would stop him from being victorious and Saito knew he could not do anything. Shaking his head helplessly, he left for his own home seeking comfort from his wife's arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The fight ended like Saito had thought it would although he prayed it would have been different. The victor turned out to be Arashi. Saito growled softly, not wanting to worry his wife. He looked out of the window and his fist was tightly clasped. Arashi had been planning this whole thing for quite some time. Even he was like Obihiro; unaware of Arashi's growing followers. Power crazy men.

Luckily, he still managed to save the organization and Kaoru. But things were getting way out of hand. He turned to the dark haired man who just entered the room. As his wife walked out, Saito shook his head ruefully. Things should not have come this far.

Obihiro…he would have won had not Kaoru been ambushed and pushed down the mountain. The children were hurt badly and young Kaoru had slipped into comma. He gritted his teeth.

"Saito-san…"

"Did Obihiro know about you?" Saito asked without turning around.

"Yes, he did." Saito smiled. There was no hesitation in Koshijiro's reply. Not the slightest. Obihiro must have really known.

"How are the…children?"

"Sakura-chan is dead. She was bleeding too much and her father could not save her. Shuichi-kun…is badly hurt. But he is still sitting beside Kaoru. Kazuo-kun, Nakuru-chan and Shigure-kun did not make it either. Toki-chan lost a leg. But even she is still in critical condition."

"So…both Sakura and Shigure are dead. That would mean…he lost one of his daughters. And his son is not in the right state of mind either. Poor guy…" Saito shook his head sadly. Although he wasn't one to show emotions, the past few incidents left him shaken to the bone. A few months after Obihiro's death, things had gone crazy in the organization. The worst was when Naoko committed suicide the same day news about Obihiro and Kaoru reached her ears. Somehow, depression was the only reason. Saito had a feeling something was gnawing at Naoko's heart for some time.

"Yunichi?"

"Taken care of. He should be six feet deep by now."

"Have you thought about my suggestion?" Saito asked finally turning around and facing Koshijiro.

"You are going to entrust the daughter of a VERY high ranked man into MY hands?" Koshijiro asked somewhat still unable to comprehend the situation.

"You are one man no one will suspect. Kaoru has to be protected and kept away. If the doctor is right, she will not remember her past and that is very good. She will be your daughter, of course," Saito said easily, resting back with a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Why don't you ask her to marry Hajime and then he can take over the organization? At least it will remained unsoiled," Koshijiro counted his words, wondering why a strong ambitious man would follow the footsteps of his friend so closely.

"She's too young for him and too feisty. I don't think she's his type anyway. He prefers…subtlety. Besides, half of the organization does belong to me anyway. Many don't realize it. I prefer doing the dirty work while Obihiro had always preferred covering up. That's besides the point. You will care for her in your dojo, won't you? She is like your daughter too, isn't she?" Saito pointed out lazily.

Kamiya Koshijiro thought silently for a while and then nodded his head. He would care for her. The child that had grown up beautifully before his eyes. He will care for her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

END OF FLASHBACK

Arashi remembered the past so clearly as though it was yesterday. The past that haunted and taunted him. He had thought he would be able to control his anger when Naoko sprung the news of her pregnancy but that had caused him to feel so angry that he slept with one woman who craved his attention for years.

Misaki Hyojo.

A woman of high up bringing but fell for him hard. Why had he succumbed to her seductive ways, he wondered as he watched Kimiko. Yes, she had brown hair like Naoko's. From behind, he thought it was Naoko. After their marriage, he had forced Misaki to use jasmine fragrance to remind him of Naoko. He had tried to make another Naoko and failed. Miserably. That resulted in her death.

Another action also resulted in Naoko's untimely end.

Looking up to the sky, he smiled. Soon, Kaoru would also meet her mother after going through everything Naoko went through. That thought brought joy in his eyes.

Any blood of Obihiro would be crushed! Destroyed!

And he would use his own nephew to fulfil his wish.

If Illusion thought he was one step ahead of the old man, he thought wrong. All these time, Illusion has been trading on the path Arashi had made for him.

And if during that time, Kimiko would be a sacrifice, so be it.

He never loved her anyway.

He only loved Naoko.

………………………………………… ……………………………………………………………………………………………


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Precious Plots**

Kenshin watched Kaoru's peaceful slumber with questions swarming his head. He really wanted to know what happened that night that Kaoru was attacked. She had been avoiding this question and he knew he could not rest until he found out the whole truth. Someone had hurt her badly. Badly enough for her to have nightmares and the marks on her back…Kenshin sighed and looked up as he saw Kaoru stir from her sleep.

As she got up, the blanket pooling at the waist, Kenshin could barely remember the reasons he had left her. Watching her as she stretched her arms high up and her braid now messy, he felt himself getting aroused by the mere sight of her. Her eyes still slightly closed with the remnants of sleep caused strange feelings in his heart and images in his mind.

Kenshin shook his head mentally. Kaoru was hurt and he needs to stay focused to find out what has been going on in her life. He looked up again to meet her sleepy eyes and found them focused on his, curiousity alight unhidden.

"Ohayo, Kenshin," Kaoru murmured. She watched her rurouni closely. What the heck! Her rurouni? He was NOT hers!

"Ohayo, Kaoru," Kenshin replied, watching her intently, his thoughts masked. "Or shall I say…Konnichiwa."

It took Kaoru 10 seconds to let the words sink in before panicking. "Konnichiwa? It is already noon?" She was up before he knew it, quickly making her bed and picking up her bathing things.

"Aa. It is. You slept through breakfast."

Kaoru cursed silently as she stretched out to take a ribbon, only then noticing the bandages on her arms. Realisation swept into her mind instantly and she paled. Turning to Kenshin, she motioned her arms as she asked him, "Was I having another nightmare?"

Another? So she had been having this for sometime. "Aa. You scratched yourself last night. Megumi bandaged you."

"I should thank her," Kaoru mused out loud. "Can't believe it happened again. Shuichi always had to stay with me when this happens." She sighed softly, wondering how her friend was at the moment. Was he well? Has he eaten? Blinded by her thoughts, she did not realize Kenshin's eyes darkening dangerously until he started talking to her.

"He did, did he?"

"Eh?"

He got up and walked towards her with every intention of asking her about her nightmare when he stopped. Kaoru looked up at him quizzically. He shook his head and motioned her to the bath. Food is getting cold.

"Have you asked her?" Sanosuke asked, leaning against the wall with a fishbone dangling in his mouth.

Kenshin shook his head. He tried to clear the thoughts of joining Kaoru in the bath in this hot afternoon. Frowning, he looked up. Was it him or was it getting hotter?

"How are you planning to ask, Ken-san? She will not talk willingly," Megumi put in, worry in her eyes.

"We'll have to try to pry it out. I want to know what she was dreaming about!"

The others just remained quiet when suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Yahiko went to get it and returned with two letters to Kaoru. One from Shuichi and the other from…

"Mibu Wolf? Why is he corresponding with Kaoru?" Kenshin wondered out loud.

"Are you reading my letters?" Kaoru not-amused-at-all asked.

Yahiko just grinned and passed the letters to her. As she sat down, she opened Shuichi's letter and smiled as he related that he was fine, no injuries whatsoever and he was coming home soon. Home…Kaoru smiled brightly at his words. He knew how to pamper a girl, she thought happily. The constant Kaoru-hime made her blush slightly and although she knew she told him not to call her so, he did it in his letter claiming he did not 'call' her. Also he made sure to calm her nerves and reminded her to take care of herself.

Kaoru shook her head with a fond smile and proceeded to read Saito's letter. It was just as she imagined it would be. But he had something to add…something she was not thoroughly happy about. Shocked, she turned to her friends.

"Anyone actually seen Misao?" she asked quietly. The others stared at her. "Misao?" Megumi asked quizzically. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her for some time. Aoshi-san too."

"Aoshi had to leave to take care of some urgent business for me. As for Misao-dono, I haven't seen her since the festival," Kenshin said wondering whatever happened to the young ninja. "Maybe she followed Aoshi."

"That can't be true. You see, I saw her walking away during the festival. But I thought that she needed time out or something. But Saitou's letter…" Kaoru was unable to continue, still unable to register the news Saitou had sent her. "What's wrong with weasel girl, Jou-chan?" Sano asked, biting the fishbone lightly and uncaring about Misao. "She can take very good care of herself. After all, she is a ninja."

"Don't tell me she got her butt kicked, busu?" Yahiko said, taking the matter lightly as well. Kaoru glared at him. "Don't ever call me names, Yahiko-chan! I detest it! And besides," Kaoru looked back at the letter in her hand. "Apparently she is currently in a clinic in the next town."

They stared at her, unblinking. "Misao-dono is hurt?" Kenshin tried asking softly, but the glimmer of ember in his eyes was evident. Someone had tried to hurt Misao. It could not have been a low life scum who wanted some cash or a good time. It has to be someone good enough to beat her. That means it cannot just be anyone. Someone was either targeting them all or just happens to pass her by. He hoped it was the latter but had a deep feeling that it was the former.

"Saitou doesn't know what really happened. She was bleeding pretty badly and some kids found her unconscious. According to him, some of his sources suspected the person behind the attack had brown hair and green …eyes…" Kaoru's voice lowered down, halting as her eyes scanned the words. Saitou had warned her not to visit Misao and that she was in capable hands. He voiced his fears of it being the same person targeting her. Of course, she missed the look in her friends' eyes.

One person came to their mind…Shuichi Haname.

"I suppose we should visit her then, huh. Well," Sano got up, dusting his pants. "Let's go or Ice man might turn us to ice for not taking care of her." His voice sounded light but no one missed the tenseness of his body. Kaoru shook her head. "I'm not coming."

They stared.

"Kaoru…dono, what do you mean you're not coming?" Kenshin asked, shocked to hear her uncaring about her friend. Usually, you could count on Kaoru to be the first one to jump up and run out of the door to attend to her friends' needs. What the hell changed that?

"Tanuki-chan, are you alright? Usually you would rush off to meet her. Look, she did nothing to you," Megumi said tightly, feeling like she wanted to hit Kaoru over the head. Kaoru looked at her coolly. " I know. But I also know she is in good hands. I'll pass. I got much more important things to do now, okay?" She got up and turned to leave when Kenshin grabbed her arms. It was all Kaoru could to bit back the wince that was on her lips as he held the injured part of her hand. Kenshin immediately noticed, cursed and let go of her hand. He watched her silently but she only continued to walk away. Holding her breath, she waited until they left the dojo, still shocked with her attitude.

Kaoru silently begged Misao to forgive her. As soon she felt the coast was clear, she hurried to the police station, wanting to know exactly what was going on. For once, she wished Shuichi was back with her putting her feelings at ease. Kaoru knew at that moment if she had to choose, Shuichi would definitely win. She had to put her past behind her and she has to start with Kenshin. Things were different now. People were after her. It had happened more than once. Unlike Kenshin, Shuichi was not afraid to kill nor was he burdened with endless guilt. Kaoru knew that with her current condition it was not fair for her to burden Kenshin with her problems. She had always played the maiden in distress when she was around him. But this whole problem was because of her and she did not want anyone else to be involved.

Shuichi had willingly protected her, treated her equally, caring for her and yet still managed to confide in her. Although her heart loved Kenshin, he did not treat her the way she wanted him to. Kaoru walked away more determined than ever to get Kenshin Himura out of her life. He had left to get a life and she was willing to let him go again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You looked pissed." Saitou commented to the woman in front of him. She looked like she was determined to kill somebody.

Kaoru growled. She was really angry that he did not allow her to visit Misao. His warning in the letter was clear. "Misao is my friend, Saitou. Why the hell can't I visit her?" she nearly yelled, her fist tightly curled and worry knotted her stomach. Was her friend alright?

"I am merely looking out for you so that my wife would be happy. Of course you would remember this," Saitou said, pulling out a cloth drenched in blood and showing her. Kaoru's eyes widen and her breath caught in her throat. Her face paled immediately as she recognized the sign.

It was the sign of a white tiger. A red dragon circled it. It was the same tattoo she saw on the arms of the men who killed her father and his future bride. The same one on the men who attacked her in the forest that rainy day. Kaoru shivered despite the warm weather, looking down at her hands.

She just could not believe it. Her friend…her friend was hurt because of her. Because of the madness surrounding her family. Misao…gomen nasai. I never thought you would get involved in this situation because of me. But…why Misao? Why not Shuichi or even her? Why her friend?

She looked up to the golden eyes staring back at her unfazed. Did he know? She wondered curiously. "How bad is she?" Kaoru asked softly, lowering her voice till it was barely clear.

"Not too bad. She lost consciousness for a few hours and has already woken up. She won't be throwing kunais soon if that's what you want to know." He slowly took a deep pull of his cigarette and blew it out. Kaoru scrunched up her nose but refrained from saying a word. It was not good to anger a man who has been dutifully helping her.

"Why her? Why not me?" Kaoru asked him, guilt in her eyes. She knew she would not be able to forgive herself if anything happened to Misao.

"Why are you asking me? I am not the one who attacked her." She realized he was sarcastic but ignored it. She noticed how intently he looked at her and flushed in embarrassment. "What?" she asked. He only raised an eyebrow. "What what?" he asked back. Kaoru flushed in anger. "Why were you staring at me?" Saitou looked at her as though she was crazy. "You came her for help. You sit in front of me. Who else am I suppose to look at?" he replied unfeelingly. Kaoru sighed and wondered again why she bothered asking him anything.

"What happened to Arashi Sawamura? I have not heard any news from you," she asked instead, stirring the conversation in a different light. It was rare she never got any news from him yet.

"He is a delicate matter. I have to handle him carefully. Not only the government is involved in this…" his voice trailed of, the hint of mystery caught her and Kaoru stared at him curiously. Saitou caught her looking and stood up. He walked over to the couch in his office, a new addition curtsey of his wife, and sat down there instead. Kaoru followed him. "But also…?" she tried adding to get him to talk.

Saiotu wondered if she was ready. He was hell of surprised when he knew who she really was. The girl many thought he would have been married to. The irony of life. He smirked at that. Looking at her closely, he wondered why he had never noticed it before. The fact that she looked like Naoko Kamiya. He had met that woman many times although he never saw the daughter. Maybe that's why he had a protective instinct around her. Saitou did not fail to notice that he never hurt her even to beckon Battousai into a fight. Plain old instinct. Maybe she should know. Not the whole truth…at least partially, concerning Arashi.

"Arashi Sawamura is not only involved with the top ministers, he is also a top member of a yakuza gang. Amazingly, despite his black market and murders surrounding him, he was never convicted. Your…father was assigned to gain some evidence against him mainly because he…he raped a woman." Kaoru stared at him blankly. Yeah, so this guy raped a woman. But may others had. What makes him important? It was as though Saitou read her mind for he continued, "Not just any woman, Kamiya. She was your…a member of the yakuza he joined and very highly ranked. Of course, no one knew."

"Then, how did you find out?" Kaoru wondered. "She had confided with a maid, someone close to her. Before that maid was assassinated, she told it to my…to the other highly ranked member in the organization. A man who was the next leader had the current one died. That's how I got to know it, but it still a secret."

Kaoru nodded her head. Arashi has to be punished for he had rubbed the wrong people the wrong way. She could not do anything about it. If his name was on her father's list, so be it. She was just doing her job. However…

" I have been helping you for quite some time, even before Kenshin left me. Why is it that I am only being pursued now?" Kaoru asked evidently toying with the question before asking him. Saitou sighed. How could he tell this girl that the one who wants her dead is her own uncle? Arashi had eliminated each member of the Kamiya family and only the last generations remain. Saitou realized that with the yakuza not headed by the right leader, trouble was brewing. Word had spread out that another member of the Kamiya line is alive and many are waiting for the heir to take the previous leader's place.

How can he tell a girl who doesn't even know or remember her past?

"Maybe they realize you have names," Saitou said before getting up. Kaoru realized the meeting was over and bowed down slightly. "Arigato and gomen nasai for earlier," she said, blushing. Saitou only nodded. As he turned around, Kaoru took a step forward and her feet got caught at the edge of the carpet. She stumbled instantly, reaching out to grab on something and instead fell on Saitou. Stunned, he fell on the couch with her laying on him. Just then, the door opened and an officer walked in. The young chap looked stunned to see his superior in an intimate position with Kaoru, blushed and stammered before hurriedly closing the door when he noticed Saitou's glare. Kaoru on the other hand froze before she quickly got up. Her face red, she murmured a string of apologise as she rushed out.

Saitou remained on the couch before he sat up straight. Tokio would be amused. But he knew for sure now that an even hotter gossip would be circling the town. And by noon tomorrow, he was right.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Misao was quite bad but the good news was she was awake and healing nicely. She was in no condition to be moved and was glad to see her friends. She noted instantly that Kaoru was not among them but didn't ask. They all realized this and told her that Kaoru was determined not to come. Misao only nodded.

"Maybe it is for the best," she said softly, her eyes looking intently on the ceiling. The words of those men rang in her ears.

"I know you don't mean that, weasel girl. You want her to be here. Damn, I don't know how Jou-chan can be angry at you too to not follow us!" Sano said angrily, both at Kaoru and the men who hurt Misao.

"No. I meant it. It is better," Misao stressed as she turned her attention to them. "When I was attacked, one of the men made a comment I can't seem to forget. They said something that sounded suspiciously like : That would show that Kamiya girl. We'll get rid of her slowly by starting with this one…or something like that. That's why I feel it was better if she did not come. They might have been waiting for her."

"So someone is after Jou-chan…but who? Why?" Sano asked out loud.

"That answer is something we can get if we get Kaoru to tell us what happened. And you know, the description of the attacker who hurt Misao-dono is suspiciously like Haname." The rest nodded. They too suspected the same as Kenshin.

"I don't know how you guys are going to manage it, but get her to open up," Misao said tiredly. They nodded before focusing on her again.

"Why didn't you join us for the festival, Misao? You missed a lot. Or were you hanging around Aoshi-san?" Megumi teased lightly, fox ears appearing at the top of her head.

Misao did not reply. Aoshi's rejection still stung like crazy and she looked away. Realising this, the rest kept quiet. It was a touchy subject and they decided to let the couple work it out. Turning away, they bid Misao farewell and walked back.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Saitou was right. To a certain extent. By breakfast, news about him and Kaoru spread like wildfire. Tokio was amused when he told her the story but she was laughing out loud when she returned from the market. The sympathetic faces and sad knowing glances made her burst out laughing. She even got certain things cheaper than usual. People really do believe the stories they hear, she thought.

On the other hand, Kenshin and Sano were shocked to hear the rumours. Kenshin was furious when he heard from Tae that rumours of Kaoru and Saitou had spread around town. Kaoru was having an affair with Saitou. Tae did not believe it but many people did. Mostly because Kaoru had taken in 3 men with her before and another one did not make a difference. Kenshin fumed angrily. He wondered who had started the rumours.

"You know, I thought it was odd he sent her letters," Sano said absently as they walked back with the groceries. Kenshin glared at him and he sweat dropped instantly. "Not that that means they are having an affair or anything…" he said hastily seeing the ember eyes of Battousai. Kenshin sighed.

He too had thought it was odd that Saitou would write to Kaoru. What exactly happened between them? He wondered as they walked back. As they reached near the dojo, the gates opened and Saitou walked out. Kenshin and Sano immediately froze. Saitou, who sensed them only smirked as he walked towards them.

_Dammit, they better not start fighting. Jou-chan doesn't like it when they do_, Sano thought as he watched them closely. Kenshin had tensed visibly and Saitou still looked relaxed.

"Battousai.." Saitou smirked. Kenshin's frown deepened.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his body ready for any sort of action.

"Why…visiting Kaoru of course," Saitou said mockingly, his eyes never leaving Kenshin. He decided against using honorifics or even teasing Kaoru just to see the effect it had on Kenshin. The effect was immediate.

"Leave Kaoru alone," Kenshin warned the moment he realized Saitou did not refer Kaoru as tanuki-girl. Possessiveness took over. Even he did not call Kaoru without honorifics when he stayed with her before.

"That is not my choice." Saitou blew the smoke softly as he walked past Kenshin, enjoying the torment. "I never noticed and I wonder if you ever did…" Saitou's voice trailed of.

Kenshin knew better than to take the bait but decided he wanted Saitou to complete that sentence. "What?" he growled.

"Kaoru has a slim waist."

It took Kenshin a moment to digest that thought and instantly anger filled his entire being. But Saitou only smirked and disappeared. How would Saitou know? Kenshin wondered. How would he know Kaoru had a slim waist?

"He's just baiting you, Kenshin." Sano said warningly, a hand gripping Kenshin's shoulder. "There's no way Jou-chan would let him touch her. Remember, she preferred you to him." Darn it! If Kenshin started now, he would never get lunch!

Kenshin contained his anger but he could not stop feeling jealous. Now, instead of just Haname, he had to take care of Saitou too. When had life turned so complicated!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

When they entered the house, they saw Kaoru sweeping the floor absentmindedly. Kenshin signaled Sano to leave him which the ex-gangster did rather happily. Sano was glad to be able to go to the clinic to visit Megumi who started helping out Gensai-sensai again. After Sano left, Kenshin walked over quietly towards Kaoru, watching her moments closely. Ever since their return, he did not get to spend much time with her and now he had her all to himself. Kenshin was determined to get the truth from Kaoru.

Slowly, he slipped his hands around her waist from behind, startling the kenjutsu instructor. Kaoru shrieked and tried to pull away but he half-heartedly restrained her. Nuzzling her neck slightly, he kissed her cheek causing Kaoru to pale considerably. She tried to maim him but he avoided her attack and quickly turned her around for a peak on her lips.

Unfortunately, his plan did not work. When Kaoru saw it was him, she gasped and his tongue, on their own accord, slipped in to deepen the kiss. She tried to push him away, but her body had a mind of its own as he hands slipped behind his head to pull him closer. Kenshin moaned his consent, happy to have her so close as he hugged her body tightly. He could feel her curves and his hands stroked her body appreciatively. Kaoru murmured a protest when his lips left hers but moaned happily as he nibbled her ear.

Kaoru tried to control her body's urges but failed miserably. As Kenshin kissed her, all coherent thoughts flew away leaving her knees weak and she held on him for support. As she enjoyed his kiss, suddenly memories swarmed her head causing her to groan in pain and push him away forcefully.

Kenshin was stunned when Kaoru suddenly pushed him away forcefully. His eyes widen in worry as he watched her fall to the ground supporting her head. She gripped it painfully and he did not know what to do. Thinking of bringing her to Megumi, he tried to carry her but she protested, pulling away, the pain increasing ten fold when he moved her. Kenshin watched helplessly, truly at lost in handling the situation.

"Kaoru, we got to get you to Megumi. Let me bring you," he pleaded, holding her carefully.

"Iie. Dame. It'll go away. Please…don't move me," she gritted her teeth in pain. Kaoru did not know what happened. Pictures flashed in her head mainly about a man in her dreams. She gasped in pain and just as suddenly as it came, the pain disappeared leaving her slumped tiredly on the floor.

Carrying her carefully, Kenshin headed towards the clinic, determined to have Megumi take a good look at her. Just as he walked away, he noticed a figure lurking near a corner. He turned to have a better look, only to see a flash of brown hair. Feeling like they were being watched, Kenshin hurried towards the clinic, making a mental note to check the surroundings of the dojo after he returns.

The clinic was thankfully not too busy. Megumi, seeing his panic-stricken face hurried over to check Kaoru. She shooed him out of the room before checking her thoroughly more so her wounds to see if they were healed. Satisfied, she cleaned up and walked out of the room nodding briefly to Kenshin. Walking away to tend a bleeding patient, she signaled him to go to Kaoru's room first.

Kenshin nodded, although he felt worried about Kaoru. Seeing Sano walking out from the girls' room, he signaled Sano to follow him to Kaoru's room. They both walked in, wondering what was wrong with Kaoru only to see her trying to get up from bed. Kenshin immediately rushed to her side.

"Don't push yourself, Kaoru. You are not very well."

"I'm fine, Kenshin. I told you I did not need to go to the doctor." Kaoru looked up and saw Sano watching her closely. Huffing, she shook her head. "I can't believe he roped you into worrying about me, tori-atama. I think you have better things to do than sitting here worrying about me." Sano shrugged. He felt Kaoru was not telling him something, keeping a secret that is hurting her. He hated the feelings of uselessness and helplessness around her. Usually, he would be able to help out with brute strength but now…his strength seemed worthless. It is time for Kaoru to spill the truth before he lost control.

However, before Sano could open his mouth, Megumi walked in briskly. She sat down tiredly next to Kaoru, watching the dark-haired woman with keen observant eyes. "There is nothing physically wrong with you, Kaoru-chan. In fact, I don't know what is wrong with you. It has nothing to do with the functions of your body. They are fine. However, I feel your problem is more towards being emotional. Something is bothering you. I…no, we want to know what and why," Megumi said sternly and firmly, leaving no room for protest. She also did not expect one after her speech. Obviously, she was mistaken.

"If I am physically well, I do not need to stay here. As I have mentioned to Kenshin, I did not need a doctor. The baka just dragged me here. So, if you will excuse me," Kaoru said getting up from her futon, 'I will take my leave. There are thing in the dojo that need to be taken care of." She was about to more when Kenshin pulled her back down, not too gently. He pushed her back onto the futon, eyes angrily taking in her startled form.

"You, Kaoru, are not going anywhere until you have answered our questions. What happened that night and what are you hiding from us?" Kenshin growled. Kaoru knew that she could not just get up and leave. With three pairs of eyes watching her, she curled up looking at the ceiling. They waited patiently. Or maybe not.

"What the hell happened to you, Jou-chan? Can't you see we are worried? That we care? Since you mixed with that murdering bastard you seem to have forgotten us! Just open that damn mouth of yours and spill the truth!" Sano yelled, patience flown out the door. Kaoru, slightly shaken by his outburst watched him closely. Though he looked like hell, she could not forgive his words. "Shuichi is not a murdering bastard! Watch it when you talk about him! He took care of me better than all of you!" She sighed taking in deep breaths, finally deciding to give in. There was no point in hiding in after all. She just…hated thinking about that night so much. Looking determinedly away from them, she spoke softly, hesitantly.

" My past isn't as clean as you might think it is. I…I actually have a very rare disease or so otou-san had said. He said," at this Kaoru closed her eyes, " it was a disease I inherited from my mother. I don't remember her…at all."

Megumi brushed in impatiently. "Of course you don't remember her. She died when you were young! What has that to do with what happened to you?" Kaoru glanced at her, anger building up slowly.

"Just because I told you fleetingly about my past doesn't mean there isn't more to it. I told you, I don't remember her at all. In fact, I don't even remember having a childhood. My memories…there were only since I was a teenager. I can't remember anything about spending time with my family or having any friends."

"But how can that be? Why can't you remember? If you have a short term memory, you would have forgotten us too," Sano asked clearly confused with the whole thing. Kenshin just remained silent.

"Apparently, I spent my life sleeping. Or so otou-san tells me. When I awoke, I could not remember a thing. I didn't even know he was my dad. But he said I was his daughter and he trained me…took care of me. He loved me and I loved him. But my memories of him only started at that age.

He was planning to remarry to this beautiful woman called Sayuri. I really liked her. But one night, we were attacked by some men. They…they…raped Sayuri and…burnt my dad alive. I…still don't know until today why they let me live. They only said I didn't know an important truth." Her tears poured down freely. She sobbed silently. Kenshin stared at her, bewilder and horrified.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us how he died?" he asked her, unable to comprehend why she had never told them the whole truth…why she never told him. They all told her their part of the story. Why didn't she trust them to? "Why, Kaoru?"

"Because it had not mattered. He died, that was what you all needed to know and I need not live that memory again. Not until you left. I…it was raining. I could not sleep…

FLASHBACK

The rain beat the young woman as she walked towards a clearing in the forest near the edge of a mountain. It was a spot that she remembered well as her father used to bring her there to train a few years back. Despite the cold weather, she was determined not to go home as memories of the three men…especially Kenshin caused her to feel weak and useless. She had tried, oh how she had tried to go on but life just seemed to stop for her.

Alone again.

Just like after otou-san death.

After Sayuri's death.

A cold house…no noise…no laughter.

Kaoru shuddered, more because of the repulsion of returning to the dojo than the cold of the night. She walked slowly, careful to not slip. Determination yelled out from every part of her body. However, by the time she reached her spot her energy was drained. She panted, watching the scenery before she felt the presence of people around her.

Her body tensed and her face immediately paled at the sight of a man she recognized among the others.

Ryou.

The man who had burnt her father alive.

He smirked evilly, walking towards her slowly, a predatory look in his eyes. And Kaoru knew she was the prey. Fear seeped into her body, numbing her feet. She could not move. The man's eyes taunted her. He was going to toy with her. She knew it. Just like he toyed with Sayuri and her father.

"What do you want?" she said, trying hard for her voice to come out brave but failed. She had faced Kamatari, Shoujo Amakusa, Jin-eh and even Enishi. But they were Kenshin's enemies. Facing them was only to help him. This man…this man had killed her family. Her loved ones. He was not like Hiruma Gohei who tried to taint her family style. But Kaoru knew she would fight till the end. She would not give up to this murderous heartless bastard who took her family away.

"My, my…what a lovely lady you grew up to be, Kaoru Ojou-sama. I am glad I waited this long instead of just taking you that day," he said, his eyes gleaming as he took in her form. Her gi was plastered on her petite body showing her curves clearly in the rain. Kaoru's grip on her bokken tightened.

"Don't mock me! I remember you! You killed my father and Sayuri."

"Your father? Your father? But I did not even touch him, ojou-sama. But my master did," Ryou looked at her calmly. He walked nearer and Kaoru backed away, bokken tightly clenched in her hands. Fear slowly fading away.

"Liar."

"Oh…I don't lie. You see, I left you alone back then for a reason. You are an important person, ojou-sama. However, my master decided your importance is short-lived. You are only a hindrance to his plans for the future. So…I can eliminate you whenever I want." He took a step closer and she backed away.

"So, why now? Why today?"

"You think I am an idiot. That I would attack you when Battousai is clearly living with you. My chances of ending your life was only a mere 50. But now…my plans have finally paid off. My man has managed to get you here alone. No more Battousai to save your pretty neck," Ryou said sadistically reaching to touch her but she hit his hand away. Instantly, he deflected her move and expertly hit her wrist which almost caused her to drop her bokken. Kaoru winced at the pain but held on tightly. She turned and raised her bokken to aim at his neck but he avoided her attack only to deliver a kick causing the air to be knocked off. Kaoru instantly regained her composure and swung her bokken once more entering a familiar line of the kata her father last taught her. She held her ground, panting and knew whe was no match for him. But she was not planning to give up so soon. Even though she knew she was out-numbered, Kaoru pushed away the fear in her heart and focused on Ryou. He grinned. With one move, he hit her leg causing her to fall down. As he tried to reach her, she turned away, getting up on her feet. Instantly without a breather, she swung her bokken and hit his stomach. Ryou growled and held his stomach. With a wider grin, he moved quickly towards her, almost invisible. Appearing suddenly before her, he twisted her arm and hit her wrist.

Kaoru screamed and let go of her bokken. Two men immediately held her hands as he walked closer. He stoked her cheek gently before tilting her head sharply. Kaoru bit back another wince. "And what a pretty neck that is." She screamed in pain as he bit her exposed skin so hard that it bled. He looked up, wiping the blood from his lips. "He was a fool to let a pretty thing like you go. At least he should have tried you first." Kaoru spat at him angrily, coming instantly at Kenshin's defense. "He is a gentleman, unlike you, you beast. What do you plan to do? Rape me while I am kept down by two men twice my size?" She tried to sound bravado despite the building fear. He was right. Kenshin wasn't there to help her. "Get your hands off me!" He only laughed trailing his hands lower until he grabbed her breast painfully, a form of punishment. "Rape you? Oh my dear, as much as you are appealing, I like woman who come to me…willingly. No…your price is much more beautiful to hear." She winced and spat on him. Ryou only wiped it away as he took a few steps back. "Feisty, aren't we? Well, we'll have to put an end to that. It really is too bad Battousai didn't break you when he had the chance. You, my dear, are a fun toy."

Before Kaoru could reply, she felt her gi being pulled out of her hakama. In a blink of an eye, her gi was torn away from her body leaving her skin exposed to the rain and wind. Only her breast bindings remained. Kaoru gasped and tried to pull away from the men but they were too strong. Their grip tightened painfully as she struggled. Laughter rang all around her causing Kaoru to cry out in despair. A maddening feeling rose in her and her legs no longer supported her. Ryou looked mercilessly at her.

"Those bindings are hindering a wonderful view, don't you think so, Ojou-sama?" he asked teasingly, enjoyment clearly in his voice. Kaoru's eyes widen. "Please…please no! Please! I beg you!" He only laughed, taking out his sword and in one slash, she felt not only her bindings undone but also her skin being cut. She screamed. Regaining herself, she tried to cover her chest but her hands were still tightly gripped. Tears poured down. "It is such a pity master wants you dead. Not only that, he didn't want it to be quick. I guess that's why he chose me. It is really too bad you know. After all, I would have loved a piece of you." Sighing over dramatically, he untied a whip around his waist. "This is really going to hurt. Let me take the liberty in telling you that."

That was when Kaoru knew the meaning of pain, of torment and of suffering. He scourged her, whipping her body like she was some sort of animal. Tears and screams of pain only excited the man above her. After what seemed an eternity, he pulled her up roughly kissing her lips. Kaoru had no strength left to fight him of. Trying hard to escape had drained all of it. His lips were rough. It was apparent the kiss was one of punishing her. For what, she did not know. Only one thing she knew. She screamed for Kenshin and he did not appear. She pleaded him for help, he did not come. She cried for him and he failed to be there.

_I will always protect you, Kaoru-dono._

Lies! Lies! All of them lies!

Her whole body could barely take the strain. She heard Ryou taking out his sword. She felt the tip of it on her skin. He drew designs on her, smirking as she cried out in pain at her already torn flesh. "Too bad it as to end one way or another," he sighed and she saw from the corner of her eyes as he raised it up, ready to strike her. She closed her eyes, waiting for her untimely end.

So…this is it, I suppose. Curiously, she felt the blow would be more of a welcome. Kaoru didn't think she could go on with whatever was left of her. She couldn't be bothered anymore. What was she fighting for, anyway? Who was she living for? There was no one to go to. No one will miss her. Maybe…just maybe she was destined to die as horribly as her father. Maybe…and she waited for the last blow.

The blow never came. Instead she heard the clanging of swords. Opening her eyes, she saw a man with black coat standing above her, protecting her. He easily sliced through the men. A rain of blood covered her. Now the forest was not only covered with her blood but theirs as well. She felt a surge of disgust overwhelming her. She felt like she heard him telling her to get away from there. She crawled away or at least tried to. Painful…every part of her body hurt like hell. She felt her body burning. Yet she thought nothing of it. Her eyes watching her saviour. He fought without hesitation. Killing without a thought. She wanted to tell him to stop, but no words formed. So she watched.

A sudden movement caught her eye. Kaoru turned to see Ryou planning to strike her rescuer from behind. Not knowing how to save him, she sprinted towards them. A rush of adrenaline causing her to forget her wounds. She raced towards him and blocked his body with her own just as Ryou brought his sword down, slicing her arm. Kaoru screamed in pain. He turned.

With blind rage, he fought with Ryou. Dodging and attacking until he gave the finishing blow. That was not before Ryou successfully pushed Kaoru over the cliff. She was too weak to scream. But she remembered his face as he jumped down, reaching over and hugging her slight battered form just before they hit the water. Kaoru blacked out.

END FLASHBACK

The room was quiet as Kaoru related her story which they wanted to know so much. She felt better now that she had told them. They won't bother with it anymore.

"Gensai-sensei warned me that that night had an unwanted effect on my body. Scars would be one of them although Shuichi's medicine had healed many of it. My back now doesn't look half bad. That's what he always said. However…" Kaoru sighed and looked at them. "I cannot engage in a real battle anymore. I can hold a bokken and go through my steps but I cannot fight with my right hand anymore. The blow on my hand had weaken my muscles considerably. It will be months or even a year or two for me to be able to use my hand without worry of any damages. So, I have to rely on my left hand."

Kenshin, Sano and Megumi stared at Kaoru. They could barely believe what she had told them. So much had happened in such a short time that they had left. Unable to accept it Kenshin raised Kaoru's chin so her eyes could meet his.

"Why? Why did you take such a reckless decision to go out on such a night? Why Kaoru especially since you know we care for you? WHY?" He nearly felt like shouting at her, shaking her shoulders in an attempt to make her realize the error of her ways. Kaoru only looked back sadly.

"Why? Need you ask that question, Kenshin? Don't you remember your words to me? How can you forget them so easily? You told me you never had any feelings beyond friendship. You told me Tomoe meant more to you than anyone in the world. You told me I was more of a landlady than a lover. You saved me because you owed me for giving you a home. Isn't that what you told me, Kenshin? Looking into my eyes, you swore that I was no one special. I refused to believe it at first but you proved me wrong. You left! You left when I begged you to stay! That night was no ordinary night, Kenshin. It was…my father's death anniversary and Sayuri's too." Tears that filled her eyes flowed down freely. Kaoru did not look away from Kenshin's eyes as she uttered every word he told her that faithful night. She remembered them…always will.

Kenshin's hand fell to his side. He averted his eyes. Fingers clenched closely, he let anguish and anger wash calmly over him. "Gomen nasai. I …never meant to hurt you. I love you, Kaoru."

"Lies! All a bunch of hypocritical lies!" Kaoru yelled suddenly closing her ears. "Don't lie to me! Lust…I can understand that. You might not have bedded any woman and I seem willing to you. But don't say that word, Kenshin. For the life of you, you don't know what it means!"

They stared at her. Pain, hurt, betrayal were unmasked on her face. "I am not lying! I love you, Kaoru! I always have. Since the day you asked me to stay! I have been madly in love with you!" He grabbed her shoulders, trying to shake some sense into her.

"NO! NO! Lies! If you love me so much why did you leave me? If you love me so much, why did you tell me I meant nothing to you? Why? How can you live with yourself saying one bunch of lies after another at me! How?" Kaoru cried, trying hard to pull away. Images of that night flashed before her. Everytime she cried for Kenshin, he never came. He, who promised to always protect her, he never came! Liar! Liar! Liar!

Kaoru was stunned when Kenshin suddenly pulled her into a tight, choking hug. She stopped crying, wondering what he will do. He stroked her hair softly, caressing her gently, lovingly. "Am I only a toy for you, Kenshin? Am I just another girl you drag to bed?" He took a deep breath. "There has been no other girl, Kaoru. Once, there was Tomoe. But now…there is only you, koishii. I love you." She tried to protest but he shook his head. "Listen to me, koishii, I do truly and deeply love you. I lied when I said I only loved Tomoe. I lied when I said you meant nothing. But I am not lying when I say I love you. Because I do and being apart from you ate me alive. I didn't feel like I was complete. I was restless and I could barely sleep wondering how you were. When I heard you were attacked, I wanted so much to come.

I never expected you to get hurt without me. One bad thing after another kept happening that I was convinced I had to leave you. Sano and Yahiko too thought it was best to leave, for you. Because we all cared. But now I know my decision was wrong. I was wrong to believe I could protect you from far. You got hurt even worse. Give ME a chance, koishii," Kenshin said looking deeply into her eyes, pouring out his soul. "Give me a chance to make you love me again, trust me again. And I will never leave you."

Kaoru wanted at that moment to stay in his arms forever. But she knew, she would be a danger to him then. Then, there was also Shuichi. Tears threatened to fall again as she wondered why fate was so cruel to the both of them. Pushing Kenshin away, she looked down. "Gomen nasai, Kenshin. As much as I want to, I cannot come back to you."

Kenshin paled. "Naze? Naze you cannot return to me? Give me a chance?" He felt a deep fear growing within him. A fear of losing her.

"I just can't! Please, just…leave me alone."

"It's him, isn't it? Haname?" Kenshin asked wanting her to deny it but the look in her eyes broke his heart. "I see…but I won't give up. I will not let him marry you, Kaoru. I made a mistake once and I am prepared to redeem myself. He will not have you." They all knew Battousai was the one speaking now as Kenshin got up and walked out the door.

"You know he will not let you go just like that, Kaoru?" Megumi said softly. She could barely look at Kaoru.

The young woman nodded. "But it has to be like this, Megumi."

"Naze?"

"Because, I love him so much too. I love him so much, I am now willing to let him go." So he will be safe.

Sano shook his head slowly. He did not know what to think or do anymore as she walked out of the room, too shocked to say a word. But he knew one thing, he will do all he can to make up for abandoning her like that.

Gomen nasai, Jou-chan.

Gomen nasai.

He walked outside and spotted Kenshin leaning against a wall. Sano slowly made his way towards him and stood by his side. They were quiet for a while. Both knew that Kaoru did not need their comfort then. She had got it from the man who saved her.

Shuichi Haname.

Try as Sano might, he can't find himself hating Shuichi. But he also can't find himself liking or trusting that guy. There was something he was hiding and Sano wondered how he would ever find out about it.

"It was a trap."

He turned when he heard Kenshin's voice speaking softly beside him. "What was?" Sano asked keeping his eyes on his red-haired friend.

"The man who tried to attacked Kaoru the night she was sick. He said it was a revenge against me…but now…after hearing her story…" Kenshin did not complete his sentence. He did not need to. Sano understood.

"He was planned to chase us away. To keep Jou-chan alone. Those darn idiots expertly predicted our moves." He felt like punching something or someone but Sano held back.

"I don't understand why anyone would want to hurt Kamiya-san. What is this betrayal Ryou was talking about?" Kenshin wondered out loud, questions flooding his mind. Kaoru's account of that night had answered some of his questions but opened a whole lot more. Why? Why Kamiya-san?

"Sheesh, you'd think she knew the answer. Her father must have been doing some illegal stuff without her knowledge." Sano looked away and stared at the closed door before them. "Wonder what he was doing that got him killed?"

"Stay with her, Sano. I am going out to get some information about Kamiya-san." Kenshin made a move to leave, a hand on his sakabatou.

"Hey, where are you going? I wanna come too!" Sano yelled following his friend. Kenshin shook his head with a weak smile. "Iie. I don't think you want to meet Saito, do you?" Sano gulped and halted his steps. He wasn't in the mood to face Saito. "Neh, I'll just pass then. Be careful."

Kenshin nodded and gave a slight wave before walking away.

As he approached the dojo, he scanned the area quickly but found no traced of anyone being there. He frowned, knowing he had felt someone watching them as they left to see Megumi. Finding nothing, he continued walking just missing the sight of a brown-haired man heading towards the other side of town.

Reaching the busy police station, Kenshin instantly demanded to meet Fujita Goro but one of the rookies told him that Saito had left and won't be returning until the day after next. He did not know where his superior went and agreed to relay a message from Kenshin who wanted an immediate meeting with Saito. The rookie looked at the retreating back of the red-haired swordsman and wondered if a fight for Kamiya-san's heart was taking place.

Kenshin growled in frustration. Rubbing his temples as he closed his eyes, he did not notice that he accidentally ran into a pretty woman with a young child. Apologising profusely, he was startled when she recognized him.

"Himura-san, am I right?"

Kenshin scratched the back of his head, realizing this woman looked so familiar. She laughed merrily. "Oh, don't worry. I am sure we have not been introduced. I am Tokio, Hajime's wife."

"Oh…buddha!" Kenshin muttered. "Huh?" "Iie..gomen nasai. You're Saito's wife. It's a pleasure to meet you." _So this is the woman who married Saito. I wonder if she is like Buddha. She has to be!_

"The pleasure is all mine, Himura-san. I have heard a lot about you. From Hajime and Kaoru-chan."

"You are close to Kaoru-chan?"

"Only recently. You see, she comes to my husband for legal help and he works hard on the leads she provides."

Kenshin's eyes knitted in confusion. "Leads?"

Tokio stared at him. "Oh, dear. You didn't know what she was doing? I am so sorry. I should not have opened my mouth. I guess, it was some kind of secret."

"Whatever the secret is, it's killing her. If you know anything, please tell me so I can help her," Kenshin said gravely, hoping that this woman might produce some information that will help him.

"Well…I…I should not be discussing Hajime's work. This young woman means a lot to both of us. I am afraid I cannot be of any help." She was about to leave when Kenshin blocked her way. Bowing deeply, he asked once more. "Please, help me. She is hiding something and it's killing her. Saito would know the answer but he is not around. I cannot wait for him to return. Help me…help Kaoru." He hoped he managed to convince her. Tokio sighed. Signaling him to follow her, she led the way to her house.

"Her father was a government SPY!????" Sano yelled when Kenshin related his information.

The three other people in the room sat in silence as he went on. "Tokio-san told me that Kaoru has been taking over her father's work ever since Saito came into the picture. She provides names, he eliminates them. Since she has known Saito even before Shishio, that is after he came to…see me, I can safely guess their cooperation has been going on for more than a year now."

"These names, they caused him to get killed, right?" Yahiko asked trying to assess the situation. "Does that mean the man Saito was after hurt Kaoru to stop her?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I have no idea. As far as I've known this involves mainly around a yakuza gang. It is not a very old gang but it is well known among the poor. The White Dragons. I do not know how it is related but many of Kaoru's hit list was in that gang. Now, only one person remains. According to Tokio, it is Arashi Swamura."

Sano whistled. "That is one hell of a dangerous man!"

"But how can Kaoru do all this behind our backs. We were here most of the time but…she never said a word!" Megumi wondered out loud. It was all just too much to grasp at once.

The simple, next-door-girl who opened her heart to them had come from a shabby not to mention dangerous background. Mysteries of her past just seems to deepen. Her disease, her father's murder, her future mother also murdered and she herself was a near victim. Not to mention she was helping the government…helping Saito Hajime, the one man who still wants to fight with battousai. It was all too much to grasp.

"My only concern if one of this man's men was Shuichi. Not only will Kaoru's life be in danger but also she will get hurt emotionally." Kenshin gripped his hands tightly. He was not about to let Kaoru get hurt once more by him or anyone else.

"Maybe she will get hurt."

They turned towards the voice, startled to see the tall dark-haired man standing there with his white coat.

"Aoshi-san, welcome back. What do you mean exactly?" Megumi asked afraid to know the answer.

Aoshi looked directly at them.

"Shuchi Haname is dead."

The silence in the dojo was broken by Yahiko's unbelieving voice. "What do you mean he is dead? Shuichi can't be dead! He only left a few days ago. He promised Kaoru he will come back! She would know if he died!"

Aoshi nodded.

"She would if he did die recently. Shuichi Haname…the real one died 12 years ago."

He let his words sink in before cries of disbelieve rang across the dojo. "12 years ago???????????"

"Please, explain Aoshi." Aoshi nodded curtly.

"Apparently, a child by the name of Shuichi Haname was born in a village quite far from here. It is a small one. The child died from an illness. A month after he died, a young boy appeared claiming his name. As you can see, it is Shuichi…or whatever his real name is. I cannot find any direct detail connecting or surrounding this man. However, he is known to be a member of The White Dragons."

Kenshin closed his eyes thoughtfully. "That is the second link we have with that group. Why is both Kamiya-san and Haname involved in the same gang. I do not think it is just a coincidence."

"There is more. The White Dragons are apparently having a dispute now over the reign of their new leader. They are broken into two groups. One is led by Arashi Sawamura and the other is unknown. However, Sawamura's craze for power is known everywhere."

"Three people connected to one yakuza gang…it is not a mere coincidence. And for it all to revolve around Kaoru makes it very dangerous for her. She should not have involved herself in it." Kenshin's displeasure was clearly written on his face.

"So, why not just tell busu and get it over with? She will kick that guy to oblivion and won't be in danger anymore," Yahiko said prepared to get rid of Shuichi. Megumi shook her head. "Any more pressure on her might make her snap. She is unstable now since we forced her to tell us what happened that night. I feel bad about it…but…"

"We will not mention anything about Shuichi Haname for now. However, I want to talk to her about putting her life at risk by continuing her father's work."

Kenshin got up and left. No one stopped him as he walked away. They knew they could not do so and were equally unwilling to do so. Kaoru had purposely put her life in danger and that was unforgivable. They still could not believe she did that.

Aoshi too got up to head for an inn when Megumi told him about Misao. His whole figure tensed and he quietly required about her condition and where she was. Megumi told him just as softly and watched him leave through the door. She prayed things might go well for them.

She did not turn when she felt a pair of strong arms encircling her slim waist. She only smiled contently and leaned on Sano's strong chest. Snuggling, she gave a happy sigh. "Thank you, kitsune."

"Huh?" Megumi looked up at him.

He smiled before kissing her softly. "For giving us a chance."

She smiled back. "That's because you promised to find some sort of work. Which, I don't see you doing?" Sano laughed softly at the teasing scolding he received.

"Oh, I got some work. It's called getting Jou-chan out of this mess!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I am very sorry. There is one small error that I failed to catch until recently. In Chapter 9, Obihiro keeps referring to currently in the war...it is after the war. They are building up their community. Saitou Hajime also served during the war. **

**I am so sorry for the typo error. It affects the timeline. **

**Well, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed.**

**  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Alliance**

Illusion smiled at the young geisha serving him. She was undeniably beautiful. It was no mystery to him why Black has an affair with her. However, Black is too naïve in a sense. Illusion had only spent one night with her and knows her craving for money. She did not care what she does in order to get some hard cash. Illusion laughed at that thought. At least she does it with style. By noon tomorrow, Black would not be alive. Satisfied with his work, Illusion headed towards Ice's house.

Ice, or rather known to everyone as Keiji Sachihoko worked legally as a fishmonger. His wife, Keiko is a simple yet gentle woman who barely has any idea about her husband's involvement in their opposition gang. Keiji had kept a very low profile, making sure he never went against the law so that his night activities were virtually unknown. Too bad for him, Illusion had found out about his family. Too bad for Keiji, his marriage was one out of love rather than arranged.

Ice was startled to see Illusion outside his home as he returned for work. Seeing the younger man, Ice quickly informed his wife he had some urgent business to take care of and would be late for dinner. Heading towards the forest, he went deeper before stopping and turning to face Illusion who had came to see him.

"Why did you come to my home? How did you find out about me?" Ice asked edgily, feeling a sense of danger lurking nearby. It was common knowledge between all three chosen fighters that their identity remains a mystery to one another. That is why they wore a mask when they met. The only one who knows about them is Arashi, their master. Seeing that Illusion had found out about him, Ice had a sense of dread that he was in trouble.

"It doesn't matter how I know," Illusion said quietly. His plan so far was working perfectly. Without Black, he had one less problem to deal with in reaching his goal. "I see you value your family a lot, Ice. Isn't Keiko pregnant again?"

Ice's eyes harden. "What do you want?"

"I want to lead the gang. I want to make it a fearsome one like every other yakuza gang. It is pathetic and pitiful the way our previous leader Obihiro had brought up the gang. To care for the poor? Hah! What an idiot!"

"Where do I come in?" Ice asked warily.

"I want you and your men to distract Battousai when I say so. Until then, you must lay low. After the assignment, you can do whatever you want, including serving under me. If you want to go blabbering to master, do so. Only realize if your actions dampen my plans in any way…you do love your wife don't you?"

Ice realized what Illusion had in mind. He gritted his teeth in anger. "Don't you dare lay a finger on my family, Illusion. I don't know who the hell you are, but I swear I will kill you if you hurt them. Tell me, what makes you think I won't kill you now?"

Illusion laughed. "How sure are you that when you walk out of here she will be alive? Oh dear, do you even know where daughter is? Cute little thing, it is such a pity if anything happens to her…" Ice paled considerably. His little princess! Falling to the ground in defeat, he agreed softly to assist Illusion. The younger man grinned.

"I will return her shortly. Since you decided to cooperate, I will not hurt her. Well, then, I'll see you soon. Just be prepared, Ice. Any failure on your side will cost you a lot."

With that clear warning, Illusion walked away happily. Oh yes, everything was going according to his plan. Now, he will visit his Kumiko. She must be missing him since he had not paid any attention to her these past few days.

Illusion smiled. He must remember to thank Kimiko for finding Black and Ice's real identity. She has been such a great help. But first, Illusion's smile widened, he would check on his little toy. He wondered how well Kaoru was faring. She had better enjoy her last days. After this, Kamiya Kaoru would cease to exist.

And he will rule over The White Dragon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Saito smoked his cigarette slowly. The small room was covered with the smoke he exhaled. Before him sat a young man looking quite tired and exhausted. He was also looking annoyed at Saito for the condition of the room.

Having just heard his report, Saito frowned. His mind worked overtime, assessing information he had come to know. Ever since his father died and passed the knowledge to him as Japan worked to build up again, Saito had been relatively uneasy. His search for Kaoru had ended unexpectedly when he found Battousai. If he had not met Gensai-sensai and Shuichi, he would not have known that she was the lost heir that his father hid.

Honestly, his father could have just told him where to look. But the old man had died saying only one name…Kamiya. Never meeting Kamiya Koshijiro, Saito had assumed his father was muttering nonsense. Never in his life he had entertained the idea of Koshijiro also being a Kamiya…the Kamiya his father had mentioned.

Saito's golden eyes hardened in the memory of his father. The circumstances of his father's quite sudden death made him realize other forces besides nature had played a part. Not even for a moment did he suspect any other than Arashi Sawamura. A thorn by his side. How the old man had done it was beyond Saito's knowledge. He must have had someone helping him in getting rid of his father.

As fate would have it, Saito took his father's place as one of the leaders. Carefully covering his tracks, he led most of the members of the yakuza who still believed in heirs of Kamiya-sama to lead them. As it happens to be, Arashi leads to opposition in order to overthrow Saito and gain total leadership. However, at the last minute, Saito had led slip that an heir of Kamiya Obihiro still lived. Although he had not found her, his father had told him she lived. He thought that would stop the members from rebelling. He sighed. Only half his plan worked. He never suspected tanuki to be the heir until the attack on her had taken place. Apparently, Arashi had found out first and sent people to kill her. Slowly.

Luckily, he managed to wiggle the information out of the old doctor who happens to be Koshijiro's family doctor. Shuichi too confirmed this.

Saito wanted to roll over and laugh out loud. Battousai was letting his emotions over rule his thoughts by not sensing who Shuichi really is. He is a fool. His love for tanuki had blinded him and those idiots with him. Luckily, that girl had enough sense to come to him for help. Any other officer would have had her head for the valuable information she had.

Shaking his head mentally from all those thoughts, he focused with the information on hand. Another Kamiya was alive and kicking. A very powerful one too. Swordsman skills are rather amazing. Saito smirked. If Battousai knew who the other Kamiya was, he would have freaked. But looking back, Saito supposed Kaoru and her brother did have quite a resemblance. They do not look identical, but they did inherit their parents' features.

"So, you agree?"

Saito looked at the younger man. He nodded.

"I suppose I can leave it to you to inform him. You are the one who found him after all," Saito said as he exhaled the smoke. His partner scrunched his nose in distaste.

"I will. Next time we meet though, let it be in an open place. This is too suffocating."

"Hn."

"Saito-san, I leave it to you for now to keep an eye on Kaoru," the young man said as he got up to leave. "She is a very important woman despite finding her brother."

"I know."

His partner got up and left. Saito remained seated. His mind assessing all he knew. Arashi Sawamura was a definite problem. And Saito had no plans of putting him away legally. There has to be an opening where no one will suspect him…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kaoru walked slowly back to the dojo. The day had started quite well. The birds were singing, the sky was bright and the weather was not too hot. It was a perfect day for a stroll and Kaoru had left the clinic to head back home to the dojo.

Unfortunately, a perfect day doesn't mean it can't go sour.

She felt very self-conscious when she noticed the people whispering behind her back and women scowling at her. She tried to figure out what she had done wrong but could not think of anything. Finally, dismissing the whole thing as some latest gossip, she ignored it.

'Gossip?' she murmured to herself. A thought came to her mind and her face turned bright red. _The incident at Saito's office!_ How could she have forgotten! Oh dear, what will Tokio think of her? Worry filled her as she took slow steps back. She prayed that her newfound friend would understand and as far as she knew, Tokio was not one to hold grudges. But this incident does surround Saito and she is very particular about her husband…

"Mou! Why are there so many problems?" Feeling frustrated and annoyed, Kaoru stopped by the river to clear her thoughts. But they flew back to the one person in her mind.

'How can I trust that he won't leave me again?' she wondered, realizing too late that this was the spot where Kenshin said goodbye before he left to fight Shishio.

**Flashback**

Kaoru had just finished practicing her kata. It felt good holding her shinai after being forced to rest in bed due to the high fever she suddenly contracted. She felt fresh and rejuvenated by just sweating it out.

Pleased, Kaoru decided to take a break and meditate for a while. However, she could not get her thoughts away from her three male friends. Ever since Megumi left to Aizu and no morons coming after Kenshin, her friends seem rather…bored. Kaoru refused to think of the word distant. Although they were. She never noticed it. It was more apparent after her recovery. Kenshin had said she was just imagining it because of her fever.

The fever itself was a mystery. How could she have gotten sick suddenly? She could not remember a single event these past few days. Nothing! She must have been really really sick.

The guys…Kenshin was so quiet these past few days. It was just like his attitude before leaving to fight Shishio. So quiet…so distant. Fear suddenly gripped Kaoru. Was he going to leave? Did Sano and Yahiko know this and are hiding to from her? Trying hard to breath evenly, fear was more dominant and she got up hastily to find Kenshin. Relieved to seeing him doing the laundry, she instantly ran to his side.

"Kenshin!"

Her rurouni turned to her, a far away look in his eyes. Kaoru gasped. Softly but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Is there something you want, Kaoru-dono?" His voice sounded deeper than usual, the cheeriness missing.

"Kenshin," Kaoru asked looking deeply into his eyes. "Are you going to leave me?"

He looked up startled, obviously not expecting that question. Lowering his bangs to cover his eyes, thus successfully shielding any emotion there he asked her back. "Why are you asking sessha about this suddenly, Kaoru-dono?"

She felt silly, standing there suddenly blurting out this question which was a touchy subject for her. But she had to. "You just seem so distant, Kenshin. Just like when you were leaving …" She choked, unable to finish that sentence. Her hands clenched tightly together.

_To fight Shishio_. Kenshin thought in his mind. Hating the pain in her eyes, knowing he was the cause of it, he reached out and pulled her hand, bringing her closer to him. A small smile played on his handsome face. But Kaoru felt it didn't reach his eyes. Dismissing that as over imagining things, she blushed at their closeness.

" Kenshin…?"

" I will never leave you, Kaoru-dono. This is my home."

She thought her fear would vanish but it stayed, a quiet nagging somewhere deep in her heart. She knew something was going to happen but did not know what. Giving Kenshin what she hoped was a happy smile, she nodded and was about to leave when she felt like she needed to ask him another question. "Kenshin..?"

"Aa?"

"Do I mean anything to you?"

Kaoru felt like hitting her head with something hard for suddenly bringing such as awkward moment between them. Waving the question of with one hand and shaking her head she told him to forget about it. But Kenshin kept his eyes on her.

"Kaoru-dono, you gave me a home. For that…I am eternally grateful."

Then, he did the unexpected.

Kenshin brought her hand up towards his lips and kissed it softly. He smiled at the blush on her face as she turned and left hurriedly. Sadness filled his eyes and he looked at the pile of clothes without any interest in washing them.

It was while she was bathing that Kaoru thought it was odd none of Kenshin's clothes or Yahiko's were hanging there.

As night time approached, Kaoru didn't understand the sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. She tried to act like nothing was wrong but realized that everything was wrong.

Sano, out of the blue, said he was going away.

"Nani!!!! Naze, Sanosuke? Why do you want to leave?" Kaoru asked thoroughly shocked by the news. Sano looked away.

"It is just…kitsune isn't around and things are kinda quiet, ya know. It's boring. I wanna see the world, jou-chan. Ya can't trap a guy in one place and hope he'll stay. Neh, I wanna go where my heart is."

She listened open-mouthed at his explanation. She knew he was right. But she was hoping he would only leave after a few more days.

"So, you'd go like next week, right?" she asked hope laced with every word.

Sano shook his head. "Tomorrow, actually. I will leave tomorrow."

Kaoru thought she would faint. She put down her chopsticks and quietly excused herself. She missed the pain in Sano's eyes as he looked at her retreating form.

That night Kaoru promised herself she would not cry. She only barely succeeded not knowing more pain would come.

The next day, Kaoru trained with Yahiko as usual. However, something was way off with him. He kept doing mistakes and irritating the hell out of her. Finally, having enough of his attitude, she punished him to do 500 strokes. Yahiko refused.

"I am your sensei. You will listen to me, Yahiko!"

"Stop bossing me around, busu! You are an old nag, do you know that. I am sick and tired of you stupid Kamiya Kasshin Ryu! It is not even half as cool as Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu and you keep doing the same old stuff!"

Kaoru's anger got the best of her. " NO ONE! I mean NO ONE insults my family style," she yelled at him. Sano just walked in, a sack behind his back. Taking one look at him, Kaoru saw Yahiko making up his mind.

"Kamiya Kasshin Ryu is not even as powerful as Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. How am I supposed to protect myself with a bokken? Come on, busu, your otou-san created it just as a form of exercise rather than protection. It's so obvious. I'd rather learn something more tougher than this!"

"You'd better stop while you are ahead, Yahiko-CHAN! If you say another word more, I'll NEVER teach you Again!" Kaoru felt so angry she could just…just…

"Fine! I quit! And I don't want to stay here anymore!" he threw his wooden sword down and walked out. Kaoru stood there stunned. She hoped Sano would say anything but he kept quiet as Yahiko rushed back out with a sack behind his back.

"Yahiko, don't you think this is a bit harsh?" Kaoru said, her voice trembling at the shock of all the sudden circumstances of her life. They were leaving.

"Iie. Maybe this is for the best. I want to see the world too and I am bored staying here. Ja!"

"Anoo…jou-chan. I'll see you around. Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on the brat," Sano said softly, rubbing the back of head nervously.

She watched them leave, too stunned to say a word. Too weak to move. She slid down the wall, eyes gazing emptily at quiet dojo.

A sudden thought flashed in her head.

Kenshin.

Where is he? Why didn't he stop Yahiko?

She rushed towards the house, calling his name. He did not answer. Fear filled her again. She ran to his room and opened the shoji.

Empty.

No Kenshin.

No sakabatou.

No clothes.

Only a letter.

She knew what it was. She knew the content. But she reached for it. Opened it. Read it. And cried. Falling on the cold wooden flour, she cried her heart out.

Sobs shook her body. Hurt, pain, betrayal filled her heart.

And she cried.

_Kaoru-dono,_

_By the time you receive this letter I would be gone. I deeply and humbly apologise for leaving you but see no other alternate choice to keep you safe. I know I said I would stay and I am staying, in your heart._

_The truth is, I love one woman, Kaoru-dono. A woman, whose name is familiar to you. Tomoe. I only love her and cannot forget about her. I have decided to travel again to seek forgiveness._

_I am only a wonderer, Kaoru-dono. You can do so much better than me. Thank you for everything and I am sorry I am the cause of your tears. Forgive me and I would be looking forward with the news of your marriage to a respectable gentleman._

_Sayonara._

_Love,_

_Kenshin._

Kaoru cried till she had no more tears left. She lay where she was, not caring about the outside world.

End Flashback 

Kaoru looked sadly at the flowing river. She knew why she felt so angry at the three males who once lived with her. They had left. She was sad that they had left but that was not what had bothered her so. It was always the way they left. As though they wanted her to be angry with them. Each word, each sentence was like a knife stabbing her heart. With Sano, she kind of understood his desire to explore the world. But Yahiko…the fact that her student uttered such words more so about her family style made her hesitant to even offer to teach him again. There was a word for it…she felt incompetent especially when he compared her style to Kenshin's. And that hurt…a lot. Kenshin…Kaoru felt like laughing and crying at the same time. So easily…does he really expect her to believe in him so easily. Especially when he compared her to Tomoe.

_I only love Tomoe._

She had thought he would stay. When he kissed her hand, she had thought he had come to love her. Didn't action speak louder than words? It was not hard to decipher his words once she had got her head together though.

_You gave me a home. For that I am eternally grateful. _

A landlady. Wasn't that what he saw her as? What had brought the change that he declared without hesitation that he loved her?

_Shuichi?_

Realisation dawned upon Kaoru. Feeling weak kneed, she sat down slowly, her eyes wide as she figured out Kenshin's intentions.

They didn't like Shuichi. They wanted her to stay away from him. What better way than for Kenshin to admit he loved her.

Kaoru felt sick to her stomach as she figured the whole thing out. Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to cry, to give in. Curled up beside the river, she tried hard to calm down.

………………………………………………………………………………..

She was not in the clinic. Kenshin was surprised when Gensai-sensei said Kaoru had decided to go home. Kenshin could only thank the doctor before rushing of to find her. He searched everywhere and found no trace of Kaoru. Refusing to give up, he walked along the river and nearly cried in relieve at the sight of the pretty kenjutsu shihandai curled up by the river. As he approached her, he realized something was wrong by the tenseness of her body.

"Kaoru…dono?" Kenshin called out softly deciding to use honorifics as a safety measure. She looked up at him, clearly feeling confused and perplexed. "What's the matter?"

"Why did you come back?"

He looked at her closely. Kenshin sighed, realizing his answer is very important to her. He decided to choose his words carefully.

"I thought I told you, Kaoru-dono. I love you. That's why I came back."

"Iie. You are lying." Kenshin felt fear rising within him. She did not believe him. He could say as much from her voice and body posture. Even with him, she was not relaxed.

"Why are you saying that I am lying, Kaoru? Even if I never admit it before…" but she cut him off.

"At least you do realize you never admit it before. Kenshin, the words 'I love you' is something YOU won't simply say. But now…you say it like it has always been in your vocabulary. Tell me Kenshin, why did you come back?"

He could feel it in every question. Her pain. Her torment. It tore him inside.

"Aisteru, Kaoru. That's why."

She laughed softly, bitterly. "Let's try it this way then." She turned to look straight in his eyes. "Why did you leave? After you promised me? Why did you leave like that?"

He looked away, unable to answer. What could he say? That he was an idiot? That it was for her? He concentrated on the flowing water. "Because I love you."

She sighed. "Do you know how I felt when you all left like that? Do you know how painful it was?"

"Do you know how I would feel if anything happened to you? Do you know how hard it was for me to leave you when I loved you so much?" Kenshin asked back, pulling Kaoru to face him.

"Then why did you leave me, Kenshin? WHY? Not one of you stayed back? Not one of you wrote any letter after you left to see if I was managing. What would you have done if I had decided to take my own life, Kenshin? What if I died?" she asked him amazingly with her voice still under control.

"You would never commit suicide, Kaoru. I know you. You'd never do that."

"Do you really know me so well, Kenshin? Do you really know me and what's good for me?"

He kept quiet. Unable to answer. Kenshin knew the truth. He did not know her. After more than a year staying with her, only now he knew the circumstances surrounding her father's death, his occupation and her secret association with Saito. He did not know Kaoru.

"Please, Kenshin. Why did you leave?"

Maybe, she should know the truth.

"Do you remember when you got ill, Kaoru?" She turned to look at him and nodded. Watching the flow of the river again, she concentrated on his voice.

" We were all so relaxed. No more attacks. No enemies walking in and demanding for a fight. I was so relaxed. I thought…I thought I had finally been given a chance to live again…with you. I know you can't believe me now but please trust me. I am not lying. I love you…always did ever since you opened your heart to me. Truly, Kaoru I was working to ask you to marry me.

None of us were aware of how it happened. One moment you were chasing after Yahiko-kun, another you fainted. We were so worried. Megumi-dono was not there. The only person left was Gensai-sensei but he was helping a young woman who was in labour. I realized immediately, you were poisoned. We did not know what to do. So, we tried to lower down your fever while Sano waited for the doctor.

In midst of all that, a man came. He came while I was away getting some herbs to create an antidote. Yahiko was watching you. He attacked Yahiko in order to get to you. He fought well but Yahiko was not his match. Yahiko had to watch you get kidnapped and he felt helpless. When I returned, he told me everything."

Not once did Kaoru turn to butt in. She kept quiet, listening more to his tone than his story. So much of pain. His voice was laced with pain and fear. She could practically feel it. She instantly remembered Yahiko's words.

_I didn't want to. What with that lunatic and Kenshin worrying. We had to find a way to leave…_

"I did managed to reach you on time. He left a note on where to meet him. It was quite a tough match since he used you as a shield. I could barely fight, thinking I would hurt you in the process. When I finally managed to beat him, you were very ill. Luckily, Gensai-sensei arrived and he managed to remove the poison from your body.

That day, Kaoru, you were at death's bed and I could do nothing. Just like Tomoe. I could do nothing for her. And she ended up dead by my sword. Yahiko was very troubled too. We could not bare to face you. Ever since we appeared in your life, it has been havoc. So, we decided to leave. Yahiko thought if we left in a very …uncharacteristic manner, you'd be so angry, you'd forget about us. Then, at that time, it seemed like a good idea. That's why…that's why we left."

He took a deep breath. Finally, the truth was out. Kenshin wondered what she would say. Would she undertand?

"When were you my father, Kenshin?"

"Oro?"

"Don't give me that innocent expression when you are not innocent at all! When were you my father? You all left me! Don't I have a say in it? How can you just make a decision concerning me and not telling me? You left me in the dark!" Kaoru yelled angrily at the baka rurouni sitting bewildered in front of her.

"It was for your own good! I don't want you to end up like Tomoe!"

"Kenshin, I am NOT Tomoe!"

Kenshin sat, stunned. He looked at her red face panting for breath. Her blue eyes were dark with rage and could match battousai's perfectly.

"Kaoru-dono…"

"I can make my own decisions, Kenshin. I am not a little girl anymore. I am not a glass! You ask me to trust you but why don't you have that same faith in me? Don't you believe in my decisions?"

"If that decision will get you killed, then yes, I don't believe in your decision, Kaoru!"

"Like what, Kenshin?"

"Like loving me? How many times have you got hurt because of me? From the very beginning! Udo Jin-eh? Enishi? Or have you forgotten?"

"If I want to love you without thinking of the consequences, then I have the right to. You don't have the right to choose my future for me, Kenshin. Especially since your decision killed me too. Maybe not physically but emotionally. Even if I find myself forgiving you, I don't think I can trust you not to leave me."

"Kaoru…"

"We should head home. I am tired, Kenshin."

She got up to leave and he followed her. As the sun set beautifully behind them, Kenshin wondered what lay ahead of them. Watching the beautiful woman walking back home, her body straight and her chin held high, he wondered if he would have the chance of holding her ever again.

He wondered if she would find a place in her heart to forgive him.

Kenshin felt like hitting his head with her shinai. The one woman who accepted him and refused to look into his past, he can't believe that he hurt her so badly. He was such a fool.

They were waiting for her in the dojo. No one of the questioned her as she went to take her bath. They waited for Kenshin to fill them in. He told them that he had mentioned that night to Kaoru.

"You told Jou-chan? What did she say?" Sano asked eager to know her answer.

"It's Kaoru we are talking about. She said…we should not have a decision for her. She is not happy about it."

"We did it for her sorry butt. She's still angry for that?" Yahiko exclaimed unable to believe his ex-master.

"Aa. But I don't blame her. Maybe…even if we left…we should not have done that. It was plain cruel although it sounded quite a plan at that time."

"Jou-chan should understand we had her best interest in mind. I mean…I would rather stay here, get free food and eat of Tae but I decided to get the hell out because of her! She should at least appreciate that!"

"But what she said also was true. You should have allowed her to make a decision."

They turned to Megumi.

"Meg…"

"I know…I know. I sound like I am with her. But really, after knowing you, Sano and hanging around you guys, I was always convinced what Kenshin said was for the best. When we met Shuichi, I somehow felt tanuki was more confident around him. Maybe, we should let her make her own decisions. I think we have controlled her enough."

"Arigato, Megumi-chan."

They turned to face Kaoru who walked in at that moment.

"Ne, quite fast busu."

"Urusai, Yahiko-chan. Megumi, I am glad you think I can make my own decisions unlike these bakas who think I am incapable of that!"

"Kaoru, sometimes your decision ends up hurting you!" Kenshin said desperately.

"At least they are mine and I will live with the outcome. I don't need you babysitting me!"

Kenshin could feel himself getting angrier. The woman that he loved just can't understand how much he cared about her!

"Tell me, Kaoru, if you are so good in making decisions, why did you decide to help be a spy for Saito by giving him information about the men going against our government?"

"How…how did you know that?" Kaoru asked truly shocked to find her secret being known to them.

"How I know is my business. You ask me to trust you but you make such a dangerous decision. How do you expect me to trust you?"

"It is alright for you to fight Shishio and Amakusa but it is wrong for me to help Saito for our government? It is right for you to risk your life for others but wrong for me to do the same? How do you justify that, Kenshin! You have no right to stop me. This is my father's work!"

"It is not his wish to see you dead!" Kenshin yelled ignoring the fear in their friends' eyes. No one interrupted the two passionately arguing people both defending their rights. They didn't dare. Not even Aoshi who was looking at Kaoru from a whole new angle.

"What do you know about my father besides what I told you? He made me know where he kept all the information about these people. If I don't continue his work, many will suffer and die. He thought me about the sword that protects. It never had to be a visible sword. By helping Saito put these men away, I help to protect!"

Kenshin closed his eyes tiredly. There was no winning against her. "You're so stubborn."

"As are you."

"Is your decision really that good, Kaoru?"

"What now Kenshin?"

"If I tell you a truth, will you be able to act on it?" Kaoru looked warily at him. "What truth?"

Before Kenshin could answer, the dojo gates opened revealing a handsome but tired face. Kaoru's eyes shone seeing him.

"Tadaima."

"Okerinasai, Shuichi!"

Shuichi smiled and walked in. Just as Kaoru moved towards him, Sano put a hand out and stopped her. Instantly, Aoshi got up and walked near her, as did Kenshin and Yahiko.

"What's going on? Am I interrupting something?" Shuichi asked watching them. Something was amiss. Kaoru too looked shocked.

"Well, Jou-chan, you said you could make your own decisions." Sano said.

"You told us to trust in you, Kaoru," Yahiko continued.

"Then, tell us, Kaoru, what is your decision about Shuichi?" Kenshin asked watching him closely.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked clearly confused.

"Minna, I don't think this is a good idea," Megumi broke in worried that Kaoru might not be able to handle the news.

"Iie, Megumi-san. Perhaps we won't get a better opportunity. Kaoru-san, I was asked by Himura to check on Shuichi Haname. What I found out is this. Shuichi Haname is dead. This man is a fraud.

He lied to you."

………………………………………………………………………………………


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Deadly Night**

When Kaoru had first met Shuichi Haname, she had just woken up in Gensai-sensei's clinic. She was weak and fragile. She could barely move a limb. He sat beside, her sponging her. He had a soft smile when he saw her opening her eyes and he looked so happy. Glad. She didn't understand what she felt when she looked at him. Part of her was disappointed. The other part was curious. Who was this man? His hand was warm against her skin. Her small hand was covered by his large one. She felt safe…secure. His words of comfort left her reassured.

When he brought her home, he took care of her. He did not watch her all the time like a hawk. He just made sure she could handle herself and only came to her aid when she truly needed him. With him she felt independent just like when her father died. He never suffocated her. Never pushed her into telling anything. In fact, she only told her name much later. He didn't even push her for that. He didn't harp on her silence, giving her the space she needed.

Perfect companion.

That was what she thought he was.

_He lied to you_.

Aoshi's words rang in her ears as Kaoru stared at the man before her. No! She was sure he didn't lie to her. What will happen if he did? How could she cope? No! No! No!

"Tell us, Kaoru. What is your decision now?" Yahiko pushed her.

Her heart clenched. What should she say? She looked intently at him and he stared back, allowing her the chance to see his heart through his eyes. They were tired. They were sad. She knew she had to resolve this once and for all.

"Tell me. On what basis do you say that? What gives you the right to tell me he lied to me, minna-san?" Kaoru demanded but her voice was soft, scared.

How will she cope?

Aoshi never let his eyes stray from Shuichi. " A child by the name of Shuichi Haname died some years back in a village far away from here."

"That could mean anything! You can't say he lied or assumed another's identity because of that. There are many families with the name Haname," Kaoru countered. She has to stand up for him. She looked and Shuichi who stood with his bangs covering his eyes. She could barely read any emotion from him.

"Kaoru-san, I have done my research. There is no Shuichi Haname. There is no record whatsoever about him."

"This has to be some kind of a misunderstanding! I know you guys don't like him but still this is going too far!" Kaoru cried out pulling away from them. Sano instantly grabbed her hand.

"Do you hear yourself, Jou-chan? We come all the way back here and keep an eye on you to make sure you are safe. Someone wants you dead and they most probably hired HIM to do the job!" Sano yelled shaking the young lady.

"Stop it, Sano! How could you say that? He saved me not you! And how could you suggest that he…that he was hired to kill me! That is ridiculous," Kaoru countered, pulling away once more. Sano felt the urge of pulling Kaoru towards him but stopped himself.

"Kaoru…"

"What proof do you have for saying he wants to hurt me?"

"What more proof than that he changed you? Look at you! You did not even visit weasel-girl at the clinic with us. You haven't seen her at all or even asked about her!" Megumi said, raising her voice a little. Kaoru glared at her.

"And that is Shuichi's fault? He was not the one who told me to stay away from Misao! That was Saito. He warned me to stay away from her for my safety," Kaoru explained shaking her head in disbelief. How could they go so far to implicate Shuichi was lying because they didn't like him?

"You listen to Saito but you don't listen to us! Kaoru, this man is not to be believed!" Yahiko yelled.

"Why? Why not?"

"Because he is the one who hurt Misao-dono." Kaoru turned to look at Kenshin who had remained silent, disbelief written all over her face.

"How could you accuse him of a crime so serious?" Kaoru wondered out loud.

"Kaoru-san, I think you did not pay attention to the letter you received. If what I heard is correct, she was attacked by a man with brown hair and green eyes."

"So? I mean…Shuichi is not the only one…" She stammered trying hard to still belief that he was innocent. There was no way she could be so blind as to misjudge his character!

"I went to see her, Kaoru-san. She told me her attacker looked like him." Aoshi felt bad cornering Kaoru like this but he knew he had to. He only had a chance to meet Misao briefly and get this piece of information. He wanted to kill Shuichi for hurting Misao. Despite keeping his feelings for her to himself, he loved Misao. He had seen the way she looked at him when he went to see her and that had hurt a lot. She didn't even look him in the eye. The silent anger inside of Aoshi made him yearn to hit something. Preferably Kenshin but since they had to be in good terms…Shuichi was the next choice. Although he knew fairly well Misao was angry with him and was avoiding him, it was Shuichi who had hurt her and so…he must die!

Something stirred within Aoshi. Even as he watched Shuichi, he felt something amiss. Mentally shaking his head, he watched the young man closely.

Kaoru was stunned. She had not expected that answer at all. Looking at Shuichi, she realized he had not anticipated it as well. The shock in his eyes told a million words.

But she had to know the truth and looked at him, her eyes begging for him to say anything to defend himself.

Shuichi watched the drama unfolding before him. She could barely comprehend what was going on but he had to congratulate Kaoru's so called friends on their research. Apparently, the blame fell back on him. His heart was filled with joy when he heard Kaoru defending him lovingly, unwilling to allow her friends to hurt him. Once more he had failed. Shuichi looked sadly to the ground. What was he to tell her? The truth? That was a laugh. To protect her, he had kept the truth from her. What would she do if he told her everything about him and about her? Can his princess accept that? She strongly believed that she was Kamiya Koshijiro's daughter. Dare he shatter the image she had of herself to tell her she was the daughter of a yakuza and was now expected to take over her father's responsibilities since she has turn eighteen? He shook his head. He couldn't bare even a tear in her eyes much less how hatefully she would at him. He loved her…he could not bare it if she walked away from him the second time.

He watched her eyes, begging him to say a word.

Any word…

"Why are you standing there like a block of wood? Well, tell her! Your real name isn't Shuichi Haname is it?" Sano challenged. He didn't like this man for one pathetic reason. Jealousy. He knew he should be thanking this guy but he was jealous that this man had been here to protect Kaoru when he wasn't. He was jealous that Kaoru accepted HIM freely when she could barely spare a glance at Sano. He was jealous that his best friend, who had forced himself to leave the dojo, was treated as though he was not important anymore just because Shuichi entered Kaoru's life. He wanted Kaoru to turn her affections back to them like she did before. Only then, he had taken it for granted. Now…he will treasure every moment of it. If only this idiot gets lost!

Jealous and frightened. That was exactly how he felt. All this while Kaoru was staying alone with this man. He was afraid that somehow Shuichi had planned to hurt Kaoru. In his mind's eye, he saw the young man playing with Suzume and Ayame. He looked like such a good guy. Yet by attacking Misao, it was obvious that his intentions were evil and as such it is better if Kaoru stays away from him. The image of Enishi's doll etched itself in Sano's mind and he shook his head to clear his thoughts. No one...not even Shuichi will ever hurt his little missy again.

"Shuichi…?"

Shuichi's heart broke when he heard her voice breaking. He didn't dare lift his eyes to meet hers in case he saw something he would regret seeing. Her tears.

"Shuichi, tell them! Please! Tell them what they said is not true!" Kaoru was aware she was breaking down. She didn't want what they said to be the truth. It would mean everything she believed in was not true. She cannot accept that.

"Gomen ne, Kaoru-hime."

Everyone instantly kept quiet at the sound of Shuichi's soft voice. He looked up at Kaoru and slowly walked over to her. A small, apologetic smile caused her to feel something bad was going to happen. She stayed rooted on the spot, watching his every step closely. He stood in front of her, his hand tilting her chin up so that their eyes could meet_. I'm sorry, my princess._

"Shuichi…?"

"My real name is not Shuichi Haname. That is the name I have been using for many years now. The name you first known me," he said taking in her wide eyes and pale face. _Strike one._

"Let go of her, Haname." The quiet voice of Battousai sent tingles of fear down everyone's back including Shuichi's. Yet he remained where he was. However, he did let go of her chin. Kaoru involuntarily took a step back and pain filled his entire being. Kenshin took a step towards her.

_Why?_ Kaoru thought as she saw the pain in his eyes. _Why do I feel like I can go on trusting him despite his lies? Why do I feel pain in my heart when his eyes are so sorrowful? Why? Why? _

"Well…go one, dude. Tell Kaoru that you are not involved in a yakuza gang. If I am not mistaken…The White Dragons?" Yahiko continued trying to make Kaoru see sense a bit. He felt downright horrid for the way he left, yelling about her family style. The very same style he learnt that he managed to protect Tsubame the first time he met her and himself too. He knew he could hold his head high as a samurai after the way he treated her. But this was a way for him to make up for it by showing her she had been trusting the wrong guy!

_The White Dragons? A yakuza? Arashi Sawamura? Is he involved with Sawamura? What is going on here?_ Kaoru felt like she was about to faint.

_Darn it! How did they know about the yakuza? Then again…he really should congratulate them._ Shuichi shook his head.

"It's not true…is it?" Kaoru asked softly.

_Well…no point hiding it now, is there? _"Aa. I was in a yakuza. But that was many years back."

"Then how come we hear you are still dealing with them?" Aoshi asked.

"I…" Shuichi looked like a cornered animal. "I had some loose ends to tie up before I officially retire." _Strike two._

"You hurt Misao."

Shuichi looked at the former Okashira and shook his head in silence. "We know you did it, Haname. It is no point denying that!" _Strike three._

Kaoru felt the tears in her eyes and tried to hold them back. _It just can't be true! _

"You hurt Misao. She is under my care. That is unforgivable." Aoshi unsheathed his twin katanas. Shuichi shook his head and unsheathed his own sword.

"I did not do it."

"We will let this dual settle it." He glanced at Kenshin out of the corner of his eyes in warning. A clear warning. This guy is mine. Kenshin nodded in understanding. He backed off. Shuichi only shook his head.

"Wakata. Ano…Yahiko-san, would you please pay attention to my style? It is the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, you see and you will realize that it is more dangerous that you think," Shuichi said as he settled in a comfortable and recognizable position. Nearly everyone gasped. Kaoru felt shocked. Shuichi had helped her perfect her moves but she had not realized it was because he was a student of it himself.

"Demo! Shuichi, this style is not used for killing!" Kaoru cried out in horror.

"Gomen ne, hime-chan. Actually, it is used to protect the ones you love. The word 'protect' can mean in any form, ne? Your…father chose not to kill after some…incidents. However, to certain students, he did give the privilege to choose their own path."

"How do you know so much about him?" Kaoru asked.

"I know a lot more than you think," Shuichi replied with a sad smile and faced Aoshi again.

Just in a blink of an eye, the fight begun.

Aoshi was amazed at Shuichi's speed and the force behind his attacks. He had to defend himself with more force. Gritting his teeth, he launched one attacked after another but Shuichi cleverly avoided them. He entered a kata he recently taught Kaoru causing her to gasp and watch more intently until a spray of blood made her cry out.

Both Aoshi and Shuichi landed on opposite sides, a gash on Shuichi's arm but clear deep wound on Aoshi's shoulder. The former okashira did not even utter a grunt although blood soaked his clothes but he was panting heavily.

"Please, stop this!" Kaoru cried out instantly running in between them. Sano, Yahiko and Kenshin yelled at her to move in fear of her getting hurt. "Move, you silly girl!" Megumi yelled at her. Kenshin was glad that both fighters had stopped before Kaoru jumped in. If she had waited a bit more, the whole Tomoe episode would have materialized again. She was being absolutely reckless Kenshin thought as he seethed in anger inside at her foolish intervention albeit an honourable one.

Kaoru shook her head stubbornly. "No matter what a fight is not the answer. Please, both of you. Let us settle this in a calmer manner." Kaoru cried out, begging. She did not want any of the two to get hurt. She cared for them both. Even if Shuichi was a bad person…he had helped her emotionally. She somehow trusted him. She didn't want him to get hurt.

"I cannot comply to your wish, Kaoru-san. Please, move." Aoshi was not prepared to back off. Shuichi sighed. "I do not wish to fight." But Aoshi only grunted in response.

Yahiko watched the whole thing in awe. Basics…that is all Shuichi used in his attacks and defenses against Aoshi. It was amazing…how could he have underestimated Kaoru's family style. If practiced well, it could match Hiten Mitsuryugi Ryu. He turned to look at Kenshin and noticed his tense body. He knew Kenshin noticed Shuichi skills too.

Shuichi relaxed a bit. He turned to Kaoru who was standing just a few metres away from him, looking so much like her mother. Innocent and naïve as the young Lady.

And just as suddenly, without anyone noticing, white gas filled the courtyard. Everyone screamed for one another as the presence of many men made their show. Kaoru felt a man reaching for her and instantly kicked him before flipping him over her shoulders. At that instant, she felt the effects of her actions on her right arm. Pain filled her as she fell to the ground. A flying object landed beside her and she saw it was a sheath. A makeshift bokken? That's a laugh! However, she decided to use her left hand.

The screams and cries begin instantly. The sudden intrusion caused confusion to spread like the smoke covering the yard. No one knew what happened except that they were ambushed in their own home. The smoke had its instant affect. It separated everyone.

Everyone begin fighting off the men around them but even more seem to appear and the gas kept getting thicker. Screaming, Sano pulled Megumi closer to him while Yahiko fought a man barely visible in front of him. Kenshin growled in impatience trying to locate Kaoru while Aoshi begin feeling the effects of Shuichi's cut as he moved to hit the men around him. Even as many fell, many more seem to appear in their place causing Kenshin to curse as he fought his way out not daring to use any dangerous technique in case one of his friends got hurt.

Kaoru stood her ground. She hit another man and cursed the pain in her body. Her right arm arched but she still used her left arm. Barely seeing her a metre in front of her, she had to focus and sense her enemies.

"Kaoru…"

She started to turn but felt a body behind her. The whisper near her ear…it sounded like Shuichi's.

"Shuichi…?"

"Perhaps…listening to your friends might have its benefits."

"Wha…?"

"You are coming with me." Fear filled her as he threw the sheath and grasped her slim waist strongly. Kaoru struggled and turned to see a pair of green eyes evilly looking at her. Stunned, she barely made any more moves.

"Shuichi?"

It can't be! It is not true! Kaoru stared at him and realized something was not right.

"Say goodbye…"

And before she could utter another word, he covered her mouth and jumped away leaving the white courtyard with her friends still fighting. She tried to struggle against his hold but the pressure on her arm caused her to stop.

An evil grin reached his lips. Ice had done his job and that was all that mattered. He now had Kaoru.

……………………………………………………………………………………..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Knight of Illusions 

How long had he been waiting for this day? How long had he been planning and scheming so that the woman in his arms right now would be his? How long had it taken him since the day he laid his eyes on her under the sakura trees as it bloomed? Tonight she would know the whole truth after he had his fun with her. He truly did not wish to make her his wife. That would mean she would be the next leader of The White Dragons. No! He would have her like he always wanted to and then he would get rid of her. It will be a long and fun night.

Thank goodness his plans had succeeded. Battousai would be running after the wrong man while he taste the forbidden fruit infront of him. She was a tease, he noted as he blended into the night and made his way to Arashi's house. That old man wanted to see Kaoru first. After that, Illusion was given the permission to do as he liked.

Permission! Hah!

Like he actually needed the old man's permission. After tonight, the heir of the yakuza and Arashi Sawamura would be dead and he would be the next leader. It had been so simple to take care of Saito. The old man was loosing his touch. A simple poison that took its time to work was all Illusion needed. Everyday, without fail he poured a small amount of poison. So small and undetected that when Saito died, no one suspected foul play. The Mibu Wolf was not a man Illusion was worried about so he didn't mind that man taking over the old man's place. For now.

Grinning at the once struggling bundle in his arms Illusion slipped into a dark room in the house. It was so quiet. He smiled at his own plan. Tonight he had arranged for Kumiko to stay over at a friend's house so that the night would pass without a hitch. Most of Arashi's henchmen were at the Kamiya Dojo leaving only one or two for him to take care of when he decided to kill the old man.

Kaoru glared at the man carrying her. He looked so much like Shuichi that it was scary but deep inside, she knew that he wasn't Shuichi. This would explain why Misao thought Shuichi is the one who attacked her. Kaoru was convinced that this guy was an enemy mainly because of the tattoo on his arm. The twisted journey had given her time to think and clear her head. She needed to get away from here. If this man wanted to kill her, she was sure he would have done that the first opportunity he got which was in the dojo. Since he brought her here, he was not going to kill her first. Fear filled her heart but she kept her face free of emotions.

She had no idea where she was and the pain in her body had receded giving her a chance to think of an escape plan. Whoever this guy was he was holding her so tightly so that she doesn't escape. Although he grip on her right arm had slackened a bit, he held the rest of her body tightly making it harder for Kaoru to escape. Her only chance was to get away when he sets her down.

Illusion dropped Kaoru unceremoniously on a futon, which was laid out on the floor. Squatting down, he tied her hands behind her back and her legs tightly. Deciding against gagging her, he simply walked out of the door leaving her alone in the room. He needed to get the old man to see her before he could do anything. Arashi needs to know the only reliable one in his team was Illusion.

Misao gritted her teeth against the pain as she slowly made her way to Kamiya dojo. A nagging fear left her feeling restless and she just felt as though it was important for her to head towards the dojo. Just as she limped past the doctor's house, she felt a strong ki and hid in shadows only to see Kaoru being carried away by the same man who attacked her that night. Knowing she wasn't in any condition to save her friend and something was wrong if no one was going after Kaoru, Misao quicken her pace.

Cursing at the sight of the white smoke emitted from the dojo, she realised no one would be able to go after Kaoru just yet. The smoke was too thick and the Kenshin-gumi was most probably holding back from hitting one of their own. Just then, she heard a gasp and turned to see young Tsubame with a young man standing beside her. Grinning, Misao instantly thought of a plan.

"Tsubame-chan!"

Tsubame turned to Misao and hurried towards her. She was just coming back when the sight of the dojo puzzled her.

"Misao-san, what's going on?"

"I need you and your friend here to do me a favour, Tsubame-chan. I need you to help me put out the fire as soon as you can."

"But how...?"

The young man spoke up. "The well. I am sure that can help us."

Misao nodded. "You have to hurry."

The youngsters nodded as they rushed away. Misao leaned against the wall, tired. She could feel the strain of the trip on her weak body but refused to give in. She was probably Kaoru's last chance.

"Well, well, well...look what we have here. An unfinished business."

Misao turned to face the man but didn't recognize him with the mask on his face but she sensed trouble. Cursing silently, she wondered if her kunai throwing skills were good under the circumstances. Well, it would not hurt to try.

The masked assailant disappeared only to appear inches away from her. He brought down his sword with enough pressure that if Misao had not rolled away, she would have died with a single stroke. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she tried to get up but fell back down. Her eyes widen as he attacked once more and closed it immediately as her attacker came nearer.

_Darn it! This can't be the end. _

She waited for the sword to end her life but instead felt a pair of warm arms lifting her frail body. Misao opened her eyes in time to see a sword some down to end her attacker's life. Turning her head, her eyes clashed with deep gold ones.

"Saito..."

"Hmmp... what are you doing here instead of at the clinic, weasel-girl?" Saito asked as he placed her gently on the ground. Misao looked at him...stunned before gathering her scattered mind.

"Kaoru!"

"What?"

"I saw the guy that attacked me run off with Kaoru in that direction!" Misao yelled as she pointed towards the doctor's house.

Cursing, Saito contemplated what to do when the smoke cleared from the dojo grounds. An idea came to him as he watched Misao.

"Let Battousai take care of him. I'll take care of this pathetic mess."

He carried her carefully as he jumped into the compound in time to see the Kenshin-gumi fighting back more efficiently. As much as he would like to tease them, Kaoru was the main priority. Just then, he noticed an absence and smirked. Maybe Kenshin wasn't really needed after all.

The Kenshin-gumi cursed inwardly as the white smoke stopped them from going all out. Sano had to take care of Megumi and Yahiko while Kenshin and Aoshi fought in the middle of the yard. Even then, Kenshin did not dare to give it his all in case Kaoru might be caught up in his attack. Angrily, he tried hard to keep the hitokiri in him in place as he fought against the never-ending men around them. Speaking of which, he couldn't focus his ki with all these distractions to pinpoint her.

Just then, water splashed across the yard and the white smoke thinned. Kenshin felt grateful as he could see his enemies and friends better. Instantly, his attacks got faster and many more bodies dropped around them and came to a halt.

"Duck, Himura!"

The familiar voice had Kenshin turning before he quickly lowered his head as a kunai whizzed passed him and pinned a man in the bushes. He could not throw any more smoke bombs. Kenshin looked up to see Misao in Saito's arm.

So did everyone else.

Aoshi's heart nearly stopped at the sight of Misao in Saito's arms but his face did not betray any emotion. He looked coolly at them and watched as Saito carefully placed Misao down. She held on to him for stability and tried hard not to look at Aoshi. Just then, the shouts of Tsubame and her friend caused everyone to turn.

"Tsubame!"

"Misao-san, we did it!" The young girl cried out excitedly.

"Thank you, Tsubame-chan," Kenshin said gratefully as he noticed a very tense and angry ki radiating from the house. Without turning, he knew that it was Yahiko. They all had seen that boy with Tsubame in Akabeko but had no idea who he was.

"Tsubame, who is that boy?" Sano asked curiously as he kept a firm hold on Yahiko's gi. Tsubame looked at her companion in confusion and wondered what to say when Misao butted in.

"Hey! There's more pressing issues here!" Misao yelled painfully. Megumi instantly took note of her healing body and rushed towards her but Misao held out a hand to stop her.

"Missing somebody?" she hinted as she panted for air. The whole ordeal was exhausting and she barely could breath. Kenshin was the first to notice as a quick glance confirmed his worst nightmares.

"Where's Kaoru?"

They all took a quick look and Sano cursed openly. "Darn it! Haname is gone too!"

"Kenshin..."

The golden-eyed man infront of them caused most of them to back up. Misao gulped nervously. "I saw him taking her. They were going along Gensai-sensei's place."

With a blink of an eye, Kenshin disappeared.

"Well...what are we going to do now?" Sano asked rubbing a hand behind his head. Yahiko had quieted down and the lawn was filled with unconscious bodies. Saito took out a cigarette and lit it. Taking a long deep breath, he blew out the smoke. "We have got bodies to clean up. You don't want tanuki to return to such a mess now, do you?"

Aoshi took the hint just as soon as Megumi did. "You know something about Kaoru-san, don't you? You know who is after her and why."

Saito nodded after blowing out another smoke.

"I know."

"She is here."

Arashi looked up at the handsome man before him. A man after his own heart. He wanted to laugh loud thinking about that. Illusion had played the game so good so far. Finally, he can lay his eyes on Naoko's daughter. A child that would have been and should have been his! Arashi nodded and stood up. He followed Illusion to his room. Victory songs filled his heart. This was the final bloodline of Obihiro. This would be his ultimate victory. By leaving the baby boy in the middle of the night in front of an abandoned house, it was a guarantee that that boy would be dead. By killing Kaoru, he would be the ultimate master and finally reign supreme!

Excitement filled him as Illusion pushed the shoji open loudly and Arashi walked in. As the light hit her features, Kaoru turned towards the doorway to see the man of her nightmares.

He stood, stunned. She was so much like her mother that he could barely breath. She was so beautiful. So exotic. Inheriting her father's dark mane, Kaoru black hair, untied fell to her waist. It was so thick and looked soft and smooth. Like silk. Her soft smooth ivory skin reminded him of her mother's. Her lips were parted and although free from any make-up, it looked smooth and slightly pink. His eyes trailed a feature he knew and dreamed of for a long time.

Kaoru's bright blue eyes clashed with his and both took deep breaths for different reasons. Kaoru knew it was him. The man in her nightmares.

"So alike..." Arashi muttered as he approached her. Kaoru tried hard to move behind with every step he took.

"I know you...I know you! You are the one who raped her!" Kaoru lashed out trying in vain to get away. Arashi stopped at her accusation. He shook his head.

"I knew you saw us that day. That was one of the reasons I had to make sure you were dead. Though admittedly I was also hoping that together with your memory loss you would not be able to remember me, Kaoru-chan," Arashi said, his voice fond as he stroked Kaoru's cheek. Kaoru turned away. "Don't touch me, you leech!" Kaoru yelled, pulling away. A thought struck her head.

_Memory loss?_

"Your mother said the same thing when I forced myself on her. But don't worry; I don't have the intention to sleep with you. I just want you dead. It was nice seeing you, Kaoru-chan." Arashi got up and left with a nod at Illusion. He would know what to do.

_My mother? That woman was my mother? _

Kaoru felt like a stone had been placed on her heart making it harder to breath. What did he mean? That woman in her dreams was her mother? That...that can't be possible! What the hell is going on around her?

Illusion walked slowly towards Kaoru, anticipation exciting him. He watched her beautiful body struggling on his futon, tied up like a gift to him. Kaoru looked up and glared at him. "Who are you? I know that although you look like Shuichi, you are not him! So who are you?" she demanded.

Illusion laughed. "Do you know that we are related, Kaoru?"

Kaoru snorted. "As if. There is no way I am related to a man like you. You make me sick. Who are you?"

"My real name?" Illusion asked with an evil grin. "Why don't we stick to what your friends believe? After all, to them Shuichi Haname is the one to be blamed."

"But he is innocent. He did not do the those vile things they accused him of." Kaoru stared at him; the need to know was a strong desire.

"Vile? My dear darling, those acts was a chance...a pathway for me to have you. Do you really think you are so innocent being a...yakuza leader's daughter?" Illusion asked circling Kaoru as his hands worked on her obi. Kaoru's struggles instantly died.

"What are you talking about? I am not a yakuza leader's daughter. How dare you accuse my father as a...yakuza? He was a kendo instructor." Kaoru struggled harder but the pressure he applied on her arm caused her to back down and cry out in pain. Illusion laughed. Placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder, he stood in front of her. Walking to a nearby table, he took a cloth and started cleaning his face. Then, he snapped his fingers and smoke covered him.

Kaoru only could stare in shook as finally a man emerged from the smoke. A very handsome yet evil looking man. His black eyes stared in amusement at Kaoru.

"I am known as Illusion for a simple fact. I can make people think what I want them to think. Just like I made your friends belief that I was Haname. However, you still managed to know that we are two different men. How very impressive, Kaoru-chan. I suppose now you want to know my name."

She only stared so he came closer and lifted her chin. "It's Hideo."

Before Kaoru could say anything, he kissed her. Long and hard. She was stunned for a moment before fighting back but he refused to let her go. Finally, Kaoru bit him and he pulled away before slapping her.

"How dare you, you wench! You will pay for that!" Instantly he slapped Kaoru again across her face until blood seeped onto her lip. However Kaoru did not react knowing full well what a man was capable of when he is angry. Instead, she tried backing away hoping someone would come for her.

Kenshin...

Even now her thoughts were filled by him. Kaoru felt as though fate was playing a cruel game with her by making her choose between two men she had come to love and care for even if one of them had hurt her deeply. Unfortunately, now was not the time for her to contemplate such thoughts except for thinking how to escape the madman in front of her. Hideo had planned everything so well so she expected that there was a reason to this...something he would gain. What would he get by killing her?

"What do you want from me? Even if you kill me, it is not as though you would be...in power?" Kaoru asked trying to buy time as well as figuring a way out of this mess. Hideo only watched her before shrugging his shoulders non-committed. It doesn't matter if he told her anyway. "Simple, really. That old idiot thinks he has it all under control. After I am done with you, I can easily get rid of him. I have already got rid of both his favourite students. They do pose some threat after all," he replied without a care as he grabbed her chin.

Kaoru only looked up at him defiantly but the slight tremble of her lips and the tinge of fear in her eyes made it all to clear that she was frightened. This was not how she envisioned things to go for her. Suddenly, she wished she had given Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko another chance. A proper chance. She loved them. For the life of her, she loved and cared for them. As much as she was angry with her friends, they were her family and always had been. She just couldn't hate them for betraying her like that. Especially not when they had come back for caring and worrying about her. Even though they did go overboard by trying to make Shuichi look like a villain. She had been angry but couldn't hate them.

In one smooth move, Hideo pinned her to the futon. With her hands tied behind her and the weight of both their bodies on her still healing arm, Kaoru let out a shriek of pain, which was cut off by his rough kiss. Tears trailed the sides of her face as she struggled against him. Just when she expected that this was the end for her, Hideo's weight lifted from her body and she was pulled up.

Kaoru took deep breaths before turning to face her saviour. Her heart nearly burst with relief and joy at seeing him there.

"Shuichi..."

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, his eyes never leaving Hideo who just stood up and dusted the back of his pants. Kaoru nodded when Shuichi just lifted his sword. With two graceful swings, both the ties of her hands and feet were cut loose. Rubbing her sore arm, she watched in horror as he stood to face Hideo.

"Leave at once, hime-chan. This might take a while." It was a clear order and Kaoru knew it was foolish to disobey it but fear for him kept her standing rooted at her spot.

"You can try to leave, Kaoru darling but let me assure you, you won't get far," Hideo said with a knowing, confident grin. He took out a sword and pulled it out from its sheath. With a cat-like grin, he stood facing Shuichi. "I have always envied you for grabbing her attention but seriously, Haname, how could you resist her body?"

The coarseness of his words and its implications set Shuichi on edge. This was a woman he loved beyond reason and lust. It wasn't her body that caught his child attention but her soul. She was the reason he gave up his life and joined the yakuza. He wanted to be by her side then and he was willing to protect her from this lunatic now.

"Go."

Kaoru shook her head. "Not without you, Shuichi. I can't leave without you." He cursed softly but didn't have the time to say a word as Hideo's sword came down upon him. Growling, he blocked his attack and launched one of his own. The two men struggled with each other, enjoying the feeling of a good fight. Yet the triumph on Hideo's face as he cut a clean line on Shuichi's shoulder made the latter worried. Just a cut shouldn't make a man smug. However, he realised why.

As understanding dawned on him, Shuichi twisted his body and launched an attack from above. The sudden move surprised Hideo and he slumped unconscious as Shuichi's hilt struck his head. Instantly, Shuichi grabbed Kaoru's good arm and made a run for it.

Kaoru only watched the fight with admiration and fear. The anticipations kept the blood rushing through her veins. They were both good. Much better than her in so many levels that it was frightening. She knew she could not handle Hideo in a one-to-one match. However, even she sensed that something was bothering Shuichi and gasped as he suddenly pulled her away.

"Why are we running?" she asked as he pulled her away from the house. Shuichi didn't say anything at first but dashed forward.

"We have got to get away. If more arrive, I won't be able to handle it. Worse, if he wakes up when there are reinforcements, we are doomed."

"But...why?"

"Kaoru...I have been poisoned." The simple sentence made her pale instantly and she nearly stopped but he tugged hard on her hand forcing her to follow him. "But if we keep running, the poison will travel faster in your veins. We have to stop!"

"It's too late for that. My priority is you. I have to get you to Saito-san as soon as possible. I cannot fight him in this state. Not with you nearby. It is dangerous." Kaoru didn't know what to say. It was dangerous for him to fight Hideo in that state whether or not she was around. "Shuichi..."

"You are an important person," Shuichi said as they ran. He wondered if it was proper telling her the truth now but realised she most probably had a hundred questions with no answers after tonight. He has to tell her. There is no point keeping the truth from her now. "Your father isn't Kamiya Koshijiro as you thought but Obihiro-sama, a leader of the yakuza I am involved with. The White Dragons. You are his only daughter."

Kaoru felt her body turn cold as she heard him speak. _That was not true_. She shook her head; tears running freely down her face. _That was just a lie Hideo told to shake her. _"You are lying..." He heard her tears and sensed her confusion. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and comfort her at that moment. "I have so much to tell you but if I don't make it, my father will give you a gift I bought for you some time back. You can ask him about me." Coughing suddenly, he stopped to take a breath. Forgetting her confusion, Kaoru rubbed his back in fear. "Shuichi...you are in a bad condition..."

"Forget about me...go!" he urged but before Kaoru could say another word, laughter made them turn behind. This time shivers of fear traveled up her spine. Kaoru felt Shuichi pushing her behind him as he stood up. Knowing for his sake rather than her own that she had to leave, Kaoru turned and ran hoping to bump into Saito.

"Not so fast, my pretty," Hideo cried out as he made after her but Shuichi stopped him at once. "You have to get past me first." With a battle cry, Hideo attacked Shuichi who refused to give up. Kaoru stopped and turned to see both of them fighting and realised that unlike before, Shuichi wasn't holding back this time. He gave the fight his all and Hideo was having a hard time.

"Darn you, Haname! I will kill you and that girl if that's the last thing I will do!" Shuichi growled. "It will not be!" With a speed that would have matched Kenshin's he flipped his sword and slashed through Hideo. Hideo went down with a thud. Shuichi looked up and saw Kaoru staring at him in both fear and relief. Tears streaming down her face, she ran to him. He smiled then, a happy smile. It was all finally over. He reached out a hand towards her when his eyes suddenly went wide and he slumped to the ground.

Kaoru stopped instantly as Shuichi's body fell down, blood splashing from his back. The relief at seeing him was replaced by horror and she was about to go to him when a familiar face stared at her.

"Oh my God, oh no!" It can't be happening! It just can't!

Arashi stood over Shuichi's body and approached Kaoru with a predatory glint in his eyes. She backed away. Would this night ever end, she wondered and her eyes flew to Shuichi. She prayed that he wasn't dead. She looked up at Arashi and he stared at her.

"Why?" her voice had lost its strength and she felt weak and useless. He only looked at her coldly. "I wanted power and I wanted your mother. When I can't have something, no one can." She didn't understand his logic and didn't care to. "You killed him..." she couldn't belief it. She just couldn't. "What did I ever do to you? Why do want to kill me? Why?" Kaoru cried out.

With a swift move, he hit her hard enough for her to be lifted of the ground and hit her head on the wall. Kaoru groaned, trying hard to focus. She saw Arashi glance in distaste at Hideo. "Useless bum. I gave him a simple job and he screws it. Kids now a days have no class." He turned his attention on her as she struggled to her feet. "You have your father's determination. I am not surprised. That stupid determination factor runs in our family. Its too bad I have to kill my own next of kin." That comment surprised her more than ever. Hideo wasn't kidding. They were related but how come...Who is she? Nothing seems to make any sense!

Arashi flipped his sword and stood over Kaoru. He threw the sheath carelessly on the ground. "Let's finish this. I don't want to see your face anymore." With a great force, he flung his sword down. Instead of hitting her, he heard a crack and saw Kaoru nursing her arm, his sword being blocked by the sheath. Laughing at the irony of it, he smiled at her. "At least you didn't underestimate me like that idiot. He thinks I am 60 instead of over 40." He shook his head in amusement at that thought. Realising that even now her blue eyes reminded him of his lost love, Arashi took a deep breath and hit the side of Kaoru's head.

People say that at the brink of death, your past will catch up on you. Just as Kaoru fell unconscious, images filled her mind. Images of a pretty brown-haired woman holding her tightly and laughing and of a handsome man with dark hair playfully tickling her. She knew now that they were her parents. Images of the man she had thought of as her father, teaching her to wield the sword as her mother and father stood and watched her. Just as she thought she was loosing it, an image of Shuichi appeared in her mind. He stood there, standing as he smiled at young Kaoru with a flower in his hands; he tugged it behind her ear affectionately. So...she had always known him. She had not managed to tell him that she cared.

Was this the end for her? Kaoru wondered at the brink of unconsciousness. Just as she felt her eyelids coming to a close, she saw a figure blocking Arashi's sword.

The only last thing she saw was dark hair.

Then, she was clothed in darkness.

Kenshin ran, following the route Misao pointed out. Fear of loosing Kaoru nearly sent him to the brink of insanity. Feeling her ki moving away from the original direction, he quicken his pace only to be blocked by a black figure emerging from the dark.

"I can't let you pass, Battousai. Your journey ends here." Ice stood his ground knowing full well his family was in danger if he did not keep Battousai away from Kaoru and Illusion. Kenshin growled menacingly, his eyes a molten gold. "Move, or you will regret it." Ice refused. Taking out his sword, Kenshin instantly fought with that guy with one goal; to reach Kaoru as quickly as possible.

Kenshin didn't know what it was. He was sure that he could easily beat Ice but that man had one too many tricks up his shoulders. He was a ninja. Kenshin was sure of that. Perhaps Aoshi would have more fun with this man but Kenshin knew he did not have time to play around. Kaoru was in trouble and he needed to find her. Cursing his luck as his opponent's ki suddenly disappeared along with him, he forced himself to focus and caught Ice as the man tried to attack him from behind.

Just as he blocked the attack, a strong ki passed him. A figure of a man he had not laid eyes on for quite some time turn to smile at him.

"Don't worry about Kaoru, Himura. I'll take care of her."

Kenshin stared for a moment before turning back to his fight. His mind reeled with questions. What the hell was this guy doing here?

Arashi saw her eyes close after he hit the side of her head. He didn't like to see the blue eyes staring at him as he was about to kill her. Feeling better now, he swung his sword down to finish the deed only for it to be blocked. Shocked, he stared at the dark-haired man in front of him.

Before Arashi Sawamura could utter a single word, he felt the young man's sword penetrate his body. Blood spurted out and he fell. Dead.

Slowly, the young man bent over Kaoru and searched for a pulse. There was one but it was very weak. Sighing in relief, he took deep breaths to calm his frantically beating heart. Never in his life did he want something so much and he knew that if he had arrived just a second later, she would have slipped from his grasp. As it is, blood from her head wound was trickling down and soaking her kimono. Her arm looked broken and she was barely breathing. The young man tore the sleeve of his gi and tied it around her head wound to stop the bleeding. There were two wounds and the first was deeper and more fatal. He gently carried her and turned to find Kenshin running towards them but stopping at Shuichi's body.

"Himura-san, is he alive?"

Kenshin nodded. He did not have any intention to kill Ice after the man in front of him had gone after Kaoru. She lay in the young man's arms looking so white that for a moment he was afraid he was too late. He immediately noticed the make shift bandage on her head. As he reached for her, the man pulled back. Instead, he indicated for Kenshin to take a look at Shuichi. Reluctantly, he looked at Shuichi's body and bent over to search for a pulse. It was barely there. The man had bled so much. Turning his gaze, he saw Arashi's lifeless body as well as that of another man. His eyes were a solid gold, rage clearly in them but he tried hard to control his fury.

"We have to get them to the hospital. I'll bring Kaoru. You can handle him," the young man said as he walked past Kenshin. Full of questions yet understanding the weight of the matter, he nodded.

Kenshin picked up Shuichi's body with some effort. He looked at the young man curiously.

"Tell me. What are you doing here?

Tell me...

...Soujiro."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Skeletons In The Closet**

She opened her eyes with much difficulty. Her sides and arms hurt like crazy. Her throat was dry and so were her lips. Her body felt heavy. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she wondered briefly if she was in heaven but dismissed that thought, as she smelt the familiar aroma of miso soup. Megumi...

Kaoru tried to get up but winced in pain. She heard a movement and saw Kenshin looking down at her with both relief and joy. "You're awake," he murmured softly, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. She could only nod. Her throat was too dry to speak. As though he sensed it, he fed her some water. Kaoru studied the man before her as he brushed her bangs away from her face. He looked tired and there were dark circles around his eyes. He looked haggard and thinner than she remembered. 

What had happened? She wondered. "I'll fetch Gensai-sensei, Kaoru. Don't move, okay? I'll get you something to eat." He placed a loving kiss on her forehead and turn to leave.

What had happened? She closed her eyes and tried to think back. Images slowly filled her mind. White smoke...Shuichi and Aoshi fighting, Hideo kidnapping her...Arashi Sawamura...blood...lots of blood...and dark hair. She opened her eyes. Bits and pieces seemed to just join up and told her a story. The truth suddenly hit her.

She wasn't Kamiya Koshijiro's daughter.

Who was she? Was she really a yakuza leader's daughter as Shuichi and Hideo had told her? 

Shuichi!

She wondered how he was. She knew she had to wait for the doctor but she was so tired.

Kaoru closed her eyes. Just for a moment, she reasoned. Just for a while.

He sensed that she was awake. Seeing her fingers moving slightly and her eyelids flutter open was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. One week. She had been asleep for one week. He barely had enough sleep for that week. He was so scared. He was scared that death would steal her away if he didn't keep watch.

That night replayed itself in his mind over and over again. He had been careless. He was concentrating so much on Shuichi that he had not been alert about his surroundings. When Kaoru got kidnapped, he thought he could tear Shuichi's limbs apart just by his hands. Anger and rage were coupled with fear and that nearly drove him insane when he was kept away from her. Truly, he was so glad that he had not killed Ice. At the last moment, he managed to knock the man out. By now, he would be lying in Saito's jail. But it was Arashi that made Kenshin even angrier. By Soujiro's account, it was evident that man was about to kill Kaoru and had caused her two head injuries that were fatal. Even Megumi took hours trying to stabalise Kaoru. At the end, he kept a silent vigil by her side. 

She was in the realm of nightmares. She barely had a decent sleep. Always twisting and turning and screaming...Kenshin felt helpless. He couldn't help her no matter how much he wanted to. He was glad that she finally awoke.

When he appeared at the doorway, 7 pairs of eyes concentrated on him. "She's awake," he said softly and watched as relief flooded each of their faces. The fear of loosing her had put a strain on each one of them. Doctor Gensai stood up and nodded at Kenshin and both of them walked over to Kaoru's room.

Yahiko's eyes were filled with tears. "Thank goodness...she's alive." He didn't know what to say. The gloomy and tense atmosphere had taken its toll on him as it had on everyone else. Kaoru's screams and cries that suddenly burst out frighten the living daylights out of him. Sano nodded his head, too emotional to say a word. He glanced at Megumi and reached out to hold her hand before pulling her down. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed in relief on his chest. 

Misao was curled in a corner. He wound had healed perfectly and was up and about again. However, she kept her distance from Aoshi. Not a word was uttered among the two and he only looked at her before turning his attention to the yard. Only one person stood up, dusting his pants with a smile on his face.

"Well...all's well that ends well. I should go and inform both Saito-san and Tokio-san. Perhaps even rest the minds of Tae-san at Akabeko," Soujiro said cheerily as he left. No one said a word. They wondered why he was there. Bugged him for answers. Neither he nor Saito revealed any. They said they would make things clear after Kaoru was better. After all, it did concern her. The person they were also worried about was the old doctor. He looked utterly devastated. Especially since...

She was asleep when they came in but the doctor was sure she was out of danger. When Kaoru did wake up, she was too weak to do anything so Misao and Megumi slowly nursed her back. They didn't ask any questions neither did they entertain any questions of hers. Kaoru soon felt resigned to her fate of just getting better. She was quite shocked when she was told she had been 'asleep' for a week.

Getting up, she made herself presentable before walking out. The voices from the porch were gay and merry. She smiled softly as she walked in and said good morning. Instantly, everyone kept quiet and focused on her. 

"Why the sudden change of atmosphere?" Kaoru teasingly asked as she slid down beside Misao. The hyper young lady, who had grown quite subdued, jumped up happily and hugged her friend. "You're up! You should be resting," Misao grinned as she settled down. "Aa, Kaoru. You should be in bed," Kenshin said softly, his eyes gazing lovingly at her. Kaoru shook her head. "I have been asleep for so long and barely seen the outside world. It's good to be out."

She looked around. Was the dark-haired man just a fragment of her past? She wondered silently as she saw no one fitting that description. Where is he?

"Ano...where is Shuichi? You refused to say anything about him at all. I'm much better now...can I go and see him?" she asked mainly to Megumi who paled at his name. She instantly was alert at the expression on Megumi's face. She felt uncomfortable and an intense feeling of dread filled her. "Where is Shuichi? What happened to him?" No one said a word, looking the other side instead or looking down. Kaoru felt frightened. No! No, it can't be! "Why are you all so quiet? Where is he?" she cried out.

"Kaoru..." Kenshin placed his hand on hers but she pulled away. Tears sparkled in her eyes unshed. "What happened to him? Why won't anyone say anything?" No! No! No!

Doctor Gensai walked quietly towards her. "I'll tell you." He sat in front of Kaoru and held her left hand carefully. It was after all, still healing like her right arm. Kaoru looked at him in confusion. He took out a small beautiful box and placed it on her palm. Suddenly, struggling for breath, Kaoru opened it and gasped. A beautiful hairpin lay in the box. It would match the kimono she was wearing on Tanabata day perfectly. Tears fell from her eyes and no matter how much she tried they refused to stop. 

_**I have so much to tell you but if I don't make it, my father will give you a gift I bought for you some time back.**_

Clutching her neckline desperately for control, understanding dawned upon her as she looked up at the doctor. Understanding and desperation for it to be wrong. But the look in the doctor's eyes told her the worst for the news. She cried then. Not just her tears flowing but her whole body shook in realisation. 

He was gone. The man that loved her and whom she loved in return. It might not be the same type of love...but it was love nonetheless. The man who sacrificed his life for her. Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around her tighter. Kenshin reached out to pull her against him but she refused his touch. She wasn't the only one. She knew that. The doctor before her was hurting as well. 

"You...he was yours?" Kaoru struggled to get the words out but she could not even contain the shock of that knowledge. The old doctor nodded. "Yes, my child.

Shuichi is my son."

No one spoke. The silence was deafening. The truth of the matter shocked all of them. "What the hell do you mean he is your son, doc? That can't be true!" Sano yelled as he watched the old doctor. Gensai-sensei only shook his head. "He was my son. My only son. I had him a few years after Suzume and Ayame's mother. But he was never truly mine." The doctor looked straight at Kaoru. His tears had dried up days ago when Shuichi managed to mutter his dying wish in the doctor's arms. His son was a White Dragon member till the end. Shuichi's love for the young woman before him was so great that even the doctor could not feel any anger towards Kaoru. Oh but the pain...Pulling himself together, he grasped her hands. 

"He met you when you were very young. He liked you so much but then...he knew to get to you; he had to join the gang. He managed to prove his importance when he located you a few times after you disappeared. Your father thought he would be a good bodyguard. Shuichi was overjoyed."

"Wait...that would mean his name is Shuichi...just it's not Haname," Yahiko asked the doctor. The old man smiled sadly. "Hai...his real name is Shuichi Gensai but he choose his mother's maiden name to protect us. Her family name was Haname."

"That was why you said you trusted him with your life that day. You knew he was your son. He wouldn't hurt Kaoru or any of you," Kenshin put in understanding the situation slightly. Yet there were still many questions...

The doctor nodded. "I couldn't tell any of you because I promised him I wouldn't. He has been watching over you, Kaoru-chan because he loved you so much for so long." Kaoru stared at the hairpin, Shuichi's face in her eyes. He loved her and she couldn't love him back. She was a monster. He died because of her! Her tears wouldn't stop and she didn't have any will to stop it. 

"Why join The White Dragons for Kaoru? I don't understand," Yahiko questioned as he looked around to see if any knew the answer.

Megumi felt the urge to yell at everyone to shut up. Kaoru has yet to heal completely and her face was getting paler. She didn't think Kaoru could handle the truth just yet. But before Megumi could open her mouth, Kaoru butted in.

"I am not Kamiya Koshijiro's daughter." It was a quiet statement but everyone heard it and stared at her but before they could say a word, Kenshin and Aoshi felt two strong ki and looked up. Saito and Soujiro stood at the yard, a mile on the younger man's face. "Yeah and I still haven't figured out about Seta here."

"How are you feeling, Kaoru-chan?" Soujiro asked softly as he sat across her. Saito just decided to stand and watch the show. Tokio couldn't come so he thought of clearing matters with Kaoru before his wife's appearance. Kaoru looked up at the soft voice and saw a handsome young man with a happy smile looking at her. She felt as though she should know him but just couldn't place him anyway.

"You were there that night," she said softly. "Thank you for saving me but I...I don't know you." Soujiro laughed. "Your friends here know me as Seta Soujiro. I was a follower of Shishio Makoto before Himura-san decided to straighten me up. We haven't met though except for that night," he said with a smile. It was warm and comforting, she thought. Oh...so he was the tenken. But why did he help me?

Saito settled down before he lit up a cigarette. "I think you should know some truth about yourself, tanuki. It is going to be hard but it is not that bad a truth. You are a Kamiya just not Kamiya Koshijiro's daughter. You are Kamiya Obihiro's only daughter."

"So...my name is still Kamiya?" Kaoru asked in confusion. Saito nodded while others kept quiet. "My father and yours decided the war was hurting too many people so to protect their family and friends, they established a yakuza gang. It started out for good purposes. Take care of the farms, children and women. Your dad became the leader while mine preferred some action. They made a good team. They helped the government silently underhand while maintaining a strict and firm hold in front of others. Easily, they became one of the most feared yakuza during their time and still are. People stay away from them. 

Some problems became to arise as some members became bloodthirsty and power hungry. Arashi Sawamura was a relative of your father but he fell in love with your mother. No one knew this. He was angry when they got married and started plotting a way to get in power. But your dad was good and kept his position. When your mother gave birth, she had a pair of fraternal twins. Your baby brother was kidnapped and never to be found again." Here Saito paused and nodded at Soujiro. Everyone stared at him while he smiled.

"You?" Kaoru asked in shock, her voice barely a whisper. Soujiro nodded. "You know, I was quite shocked and happy to know I was not a Seta but a Kamiya. Quite happy indeed."

Kaoru felt a stirring in her heart and concentrated back on Saito as he continued. 

"Your mom, Lady Naoko, was resigned to her fate and decided to name you a unisex name to remember your brother. Touching, right. Well...as problems arose, the government sent a spy to see why there were problems in The White Dragon. They couldn't loose this gang because it was one that not only gained respect of other yakuza gangs but also maintained some peace. They wanted to wiggle out the bad eggs. That man was your foster father, Kamiya Koshijiro. Ironic right...both are Kamiyas. Koshijiro thought Kamiya Kasshin Ryu for the younger generations. That's how Shuichi learnt it. He was good and gained Koshijiro's approval and also your father's. You were a difficult child. Always running away from your bodyguards but you liked Shuichi. You extended your friendship to him and blah blah blah...puppy love turn crush turn love." 

Kaoru didn't utter a single word but her mind played and replayed the information being fed suddenly to her. She was a yakuza leader's daughter. Shuichi was her boyfriend...sort of and her bodyguard. That means the story he once told her was about her. The incident where so many lost their lives. 

_My sister. I remembered what an idiot I was and how I failed to protect her. _

_Sakura. _

_Shuichi is Gensai-sensai's son. So..._

_Sakura is his daughter. She is dead because of her!_

"That incident during the outing," Kaoru cut in, desperately wishing she was wrong. "Shuichi mentioned his sister, Sakura died when they were attacked. Was she...was she your daughter?" Kaoru asked the old doctor. 

With a sigh, doctor Gensai nodded. "My youngest and my most loved. Her mother died giving birth to her."

"When he realised you might have seen him raping your mother, Arashi ordered for your untimely end. Quite a few got caught in his web. Only you and Shuichi escaped. Even then, you lost your memory," Saito said knowing that this was going to be tough on a woman with a soft heart like Kaoru. And he was right.

She felt like the whole world was closing in on her. She was the reason two of her favourite doctor's children were dead. But here he was sitting before her, still caring for her. "It's not right. I am so sorry," Kaoru cried, tears flowing freely. "I am the cause of their deaths. I caused you to loose your family, Gensai-sensei. Gomen...gomen nasai. I'll understand if you refuse to see me again. I am so sorry." She held his hand in a tight grip willing him to slap her or anything. But he just stroke her hair. 

"You are not the reason they died. Arashi Sawamura should be held for that. You...you gave my son happiness. He was most alive when he was with you. But we both know that you could not love him the way he loved you. You looked at him as though he was an idol. You admired him. That was enough for Shuichi. I don't blame you, my child. My son loved you and so do I," Gensai-sensai said softly, trying to calm Kaoru. 

Long ago Shuichi had made it clear. He wanted to be with Kaoru. He had to give up his family for that. Gensai-sensai had lost his son the day the young boy laid his eyes on Kaoru. All Gensai-sensai was happy for was that Shuichi had been genuinely happy till the end. Although his son died in his arms, he died with a smile. To the doctor, that was more important than anything else. Besides, Kaoru had a heart of gold and his granddaughters loved her. That's all he needs. 

Her watery smile brought tears to the doctor's eyes but he held it back. Saito took this as a sign to go on and continued with the important information. " Arashi dueled with your father and beat him. Obihiro-sama wasn't ready to fight a kin and died as a result. Your mother heard the news plus your own untimely demise that she committed suicide. Just before she died, she confided with a maid. Luckily, a loyal one who reported to my father. I have mentioned this to you, Kaoru but I didn't mention that she was your mother. 

After that incident, you lost your memory. You were very weak and your parents were both dead. Realising this, my father decided the best was for you to lead another life. Luckily Kamiya Koshijiro was a man Obihiro-sama trusted so my father trusted you to his care. He created the story that you had a 'sleeping illness' to kill any arising suspicion. Shuichi left to protect you. If he hung around you, people would notice who you are. Besides, it was my father's orders and he could not refute it. It was also not safe for his family. He disappeared. That is until you were once again attacked."

The people listening digested these information and understood Kaoru's past. She too slowly understood the things that have been happening to her but Kenshin wasn't satisfied.

"Why are they attacking her now? If they were suppose to think she died..."

Saito shook his head. "First of all, Kamiya Koshijiro was found out by Arashi. Arashi had gained political power and found out that Koshijiro was an agent. He sent men to kill him, the same men who attacked Kaoru the night Shuichi came to her rescue. He wanted to check in on her and arrived at an appropriate time. Those men found Kaoru living with Koshijiro. Since they recognised her as Obihiro-sama's daughter, they only killed Koshijiro and a woman called Sayuri. Poor guy was burnt to death and if I am correct...in front of Kaoru," Saito replied as he looked at the pale woman. He wondered if he should stop but decided to put the matter to rest.

Kaoru realised everyone was looking at her and nodded. "It gave me nightmares for a long time and still do. Otou...I mean Koshijiro-san was burnt in front of me while Sayuri-san, a woman he intended to marry, was raped before us and killed."

Kenshin closed his eyes. So much pain, he thought as the truth came gushing forth. His angel was going through so much pain. He slid his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, wondering if she would pull away but Kaoru only gripped his gi and pushed herself closer. She needed this. She needed the comfort he was giving her. Kenshin tighten his grip.

The most important thing do was Shuichi. Not only Kenshin was wrong about him, it was obvious that he loved Kaoru a lot. All this while Shuichi had been protecting Kaoru. Kenshin couldn't believe his jealousy had shadowed his judgment about the young man. He mentally shook his head at that thought and realised Kaoru was hurting even more. He sighed at that.

Saito cleared his throat. "Well...Arashi thought it would be alright to leave her alone but you see, he wanted to take over the leadership and my father was in the way. They managed to kill him somehow but than his partnership fell to me. Since Arashi decided that he wanted to take over Obihiro-sama's place, many were against it. They wanted a Kamiya to lead even if it was a woman. I kind of mentioned that an heir was alive. Truthfully, I did not expect that heir to be Kaoru. I was betting on the male heir everyone presumed dead. While I was looking into that, Arashi ordered Kaoru's death. That was when they got rid of you but they only attacked her the night I wasn't around because they thought I knew it was her. 

My father had told me that Kaoru was alive. He only managed to utter one name...Kamiya. I never met Kamiya Koshijiro so I did not suspect Kaoru to be the heir. But my research proved that something was amiss and my meeting with Shuichi and doctor Gensai confirmed that she was the heir. At the same time I had a lead about the missing baby boy. I sent Shuichi to take care of that and found out about Soujiro. Of course, no one knows about Soujiro."

Finally, Saito thought, it was over. The Kenshin-gumi played the story over and over until they understood the whole weight of the truth. 

"Holy crap! That means you are big goon's daughter and you are going to lead the yakuza. Jou-chan!" Sano yelled as he stared wide-eyed at Kaoru.

"Eh?"

"Shut up, tori-atama! You are not helping things," Megumi yelled as she hit Sano over the head. "I think Kaoru has had enough excitement for now and should go and rest. No arguments on that," Megumi said firmly as she got up. But Kaoru didn't move.

A yakuza leader?

Saito only shook his head.

Fools! He thought. They were all fools!

"I don't want to be a ...yakuza leader. What about you...onii-san?" Kaoru asked softly. Silence reigned once more.

Soujiro stared at Kaoru. He knew he was ecstatic when he heard the news. He had a real family. Yet when Kaoru called him onii-san ( big brother ), he felt as though he had the world in his hands. 

"I don't think I might mind a little responsibility. It would not be good to let the wrong one in Otou-san position. After, Saito-san can guide me. Only if that is alright with you, though," Soujiro said softly, this time his smile was sincere and truly happy. Kaoru grinned and nodded. She got up then and Soujiro walked up to her. He was only slightly taller, Kaoru mused. Leaning, before she lost her nerve, she kissed him softly on the cheek. Soujiro beamed.

"Rest well, hime-chan," Soujiro said softly. He stroke her head softly. His sister. She nodded with a smile and Kenshin lead her away. Megumi decided to leave the couple alone and settled to making something to eat. 

Sano whistled softly. "Never thought Jou-chan was such an important person. Darn important!"

Yahiko nodded in awe. He couldn't believe it either. However, Aoshi wasn't quite satisfied. "When I was looking for information, nothing turned up on Haname...san."

Saito understood the statement. "Obihiro-sama found out from the beginning that he was the doctor's son. To protect the doctor and his family, he arranged so that the information would be buried. I knew about Shuichi. To keep Kaoru safe, I acted as though I didn't know him. I covered any trace of evidence that could link him to the doctor or to Kaoru."

Aoshi understood. No wonder he could barely get much information. Saito made sure of that. Even the yakuza protected the information causing it to be harder than usual. He looked across the room to his young charge. She spared him a glance and got up.

Misao felt she was being watched and saw Aoshi looking at her. Feeling flustered and irritated, she got up. She needed to cool down. 

"Hey rooster head, I am going to town," she yelled as she went out. Soujiro watched her intensely and smiled. He too got up and left.

None of that missed Aoshi's observant eyes and he felt like breaking every bone in Soujiro's body. He hoped that idiot didn't go with Misao.

Saito noted everything that was going on with his trademark smirk. He got up to leave. Tokio was waiting for him.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked Kaoru as they entered her room. He knew she was feeling tricked, betrayed and hurt but he could not do anything. "Kaoru?"

She collapsed on her futon. A family...she had a family and a brother. She had people who cared and wanted her. She also caused many to die. Her father, her mother, Shuichi, Sakura, Kazuo, Nakuru and Shigure all died because of her. Finally, she understood.

Kenshin felt his heart break at the sight of Kaoru. He gathered her slowly in his arms and rocked her comfortingly until her crying died down. She only whimpered slightly. She knew what she had to do. Kaoru basked in his warmth before pulling away.

"Kaoru?"

"I understand now," she replied, her voice broken and unsteady but determined. "I understand now why you chose to leave me. I get it. This guilt...its hard to live with. You couldn't live with yourself after...after Tomoe."

"But Kaoru...That was then. I love you now," Kenshin started but she cut him off.

"Yes, and because of that if anyone hurts me...you can't live with yourself." She looked at him but he didn't deny it. "You would kill yourself with guilt. You lived in Rakuninmura when you thought I had died. You guys left because I would be safe and you would not be responsible for me, didn't you?" Kaoru asked softly.

"If you died, I can't live with myself. Not only because of the guilt but because I love you and I would be empty without you. When I left, I was still empty. I could barely sleep. I was worried and I envisioned bad things happening to you. Coming back for you was the best thing I did and I am not leaving again, Kaoru," Kenshin said softly, looking deeply into her eyes. She saw flecks of gold in his violet eyes and tears just leaked out again. " I don't want to go through that again. I don't want you to go through that too."

"But what if something happens to you because of me! Look at them...all of them...Shuichi! He died for me! I don't want you to die for me. I can't live with that...I can't!" Kaoru cried. "He died because he loved me. I don't want anyone else to die for me. I can't take it!"

"Shush..." Kenshin pulled her back into his embrace. "You know...I realise I hurt both of us by my actions and my not giving you a choice. When I left, that was my worst decision. I didn't let you make your own decision. You have proven to me, you make good ones. I was wrong about Shuichi and you...were right," Kenshin said with a smile.

Kaoru laughed as she cried at that. "I told you so."

"Yeah...yeah you did. But now, koishii, you are making a wrong decision by asking me to leave. You want me to leave because you love me and I want to stay because I love you. That's that. You are not changing my mind. We will get through this together. That is what Shuichi would have wanted."

"How would you know what he wants? You never really knew him," Kaoru chided. 

"Aa. But you did. Besides all men in love want one thing," Kenshin said as he lifted her chin so their eyes would meet. "They want their loved ones to be happy...with them. You have no idea how I felt seeing you in Soujiro's arms. You were bleeding and I could not do anything. I don't want to be in that position again. I want to be with you, koishii."

"Stubborn, aren't you," Kaoru tried to lighten the mood between her tears.

Kenshin tighten his hold.

"You haven't seen anything yet."

**Author's Note:**

**This is another chapter!**

**Thank goodness. I am really rushing for time. I want to thank all of you for reviewing and apologise for not personally replying. Thank you also for reading this story. I have grown attached to it. Sigh!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Healing**

Misao stood at the bridge and watched the water flowing absent-mindedly. She shut down her thoughts and instead allowed nature to surround her and give her peace. The happy bounce in her steps was gone and the twinkle in her eyes had disappeared. She understood well how Kaoru felt after Kenshin had left her. Devastated and empty were two strong feelings. Accompanying that was the lack of will to live. She sighed.

"You know, I don't understand why pretty girls like to sigh dejectedly like that. It looks so depressing," a voice broke into her reverie. Misao turned to see a pair of sparkling aquamarine eyes watching her in amusement. His trademark smile in place, Soujiro made himself comfortable at her side.

"I feel depressed. It is only natural my sigh is depressing. What are you doing here, Soujiro?" Misao asked as she turned her attention to him. He only shrugged his shoulders. "Why, helping my sister out of course and taking over that family business," he said cheerily. Misao laughed.

"Not that, you dummy. What are you doing here, with me?" Soujiro's smile lessened but it was still there. "You are not contemplating to jump are you? It is not advisable," he said in mock seriousness. Misao grinned. "Hardly." A sigh followed closely. "I'm sorry. I am just not in the mood for happy talks and friendship bonding thingy. Not now."

Soujiro leaned against the railing and studied her face. "What's bothering you, Misao-san?" Misao's eyes widen and she laughed. "Misao-san? Oh please, just call me Misao. I am not used to –san attached to my name. There is no need to be that polite like Kenshin. Anyway," she said sobering, "You can't expect me to just blurt out my problem to a guy that once tried to kill us, can you?"

"Well...I am not trying to kill you now. Is it about Shinomori-san? Are you two having problems?" Misao shook her head. "Now why would you say that? You don't know us enough to say that, you know."

"You are playing games, Misao. Any stranger can say that the tension between you two is nerve-raking. Trust yourself, Misao. I am sure even you can see that he has feelings for you," Soujiro replied gently before patting her back and walking away. Stunned, Misao only watched him leave before skipping back with him. Her heart felt a thousand times lighter.

XXX

Sano caught Yahiko studying the nameplates in the dojo. The teenager studied them so intently that he didn't notice Sano standing at the doorway. Slowly, he reached up and traced the name on one of it.

Kamiya Kaoru.

Yahiko sighed. No matter how much he had been meaning to ask her, guilt weigh him down. He had practically insulted Kamiya Kasshin Ryu to its assistant master no less and that isn't exactly a good thing. There is no way Kaoru would just accept his apology and train him again. She had told him so.

Sano watched Yahiko with sympathy in his eyes. That kid has a tough deal ahead of him. Letting out a deep breath, he decided that he should encourage Yahiko to convince Kaoru to take him in again.

"Ooi! What are you planning to do about it?" Yahiko jumped at his voice and turned around hastily. Folding his hands, he shrugged. "Do what about what?"

"Look kid, you know you wanna learn. Just take a chance and ask her. It would be better if you beg though," Sano advised him as he chewed on the fishbone in his mouth. Yahiko looked at it in disgust wondering how old that bone was before shaking his head. "She won't say yes."

"Hey, this is Jou-chan we are talking about. She got a big soft heart. Yeah, hell she'd be yelling at us one moment but she has never been angry very long. Look, kid, that woman has a soft spot for you. Try to gain back her trust. It's hard for all of us but what can of samurai would you turn out to be if you are scared to face her." Yahiko stared at Sano. Since when did rooster head gain any brains, he wondered.

"It's not that simple. It's her family style I insulted. She's very sensitive bout that," Yahiko muttered before staring at the wooden swords arranged on the dojo walls. Sano shook his head.

"Well of course she is. She was also sensitive about Kenshin leaving, right. He didn't just give up when Shuichi entered Kaoru's life. He tried to win her back. He got back her trust, though. So...don't just give up before trying kid," Sano said wisely as he rubbed Yahiko's head. Yahiko looked up at him, a small smile on his lips. An idea just formed in his head.

"Thanks, tori-atama. Never knew you had brains in there and don't call me kid!" Yahiko yelled as he ran out to find Kaoru.

Sano smiled before he realised what Yahiko said. "Come back here you brat! I have brains!"

Megumi laughed softly at the sight, attracting Sano's attention. He turned towards her with a smile. "All's well that ends well," he murmured. Megumi hugged him tightly. "I can't believe she went through so much and this time we were barely much help."

Sano kissed the top of her head. "That's Jou-chan for you. She only gets involved with the worst of society. Look at us. I was a gangster, you an opium maker; we have an ex-pickpocket and an ex-hitokiri. That whole yakuza upbringing helped her to accept us." Megumi shook her head.

"She is gonna have a hell of a time sorting things out. I'm worried Sano. What if she can't handle it? What she thought as her whole life is just a lie?" Sano's grip tightens. "Then, we would have to help her. There is no other way. We'll get through this, Meg. I know we will. It'll be harder for us to be separated now. I can't imagine walking out on Jou-chan like that anymore. Too much effort." Megumi laughed. Snuggling in his embrace, she said a silent pray of thanks to Kami-sama for taking care of things.

XXX

Kaoru sat at the porch. She was tired of resting and being watched by her friends. It just took her back to how Shuichi would watch over her. Her heart clenched in pain at the thought of him. He had mentioned that he wanted his girlfriend to only remember him but Kaoru could not. She only remembered the man who saved her but nothing of her past came to mind. Just that brief moment, she saw her real parents. She saw him. Other than that, she could not even remember him. What was he like as a child? How did they first meet? Were they close? She didn't know. She couldn't remember!

Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, she tried to compose herself. Already she had shed a lot of tears. She wasn't willing to shed anymore. She didn't want her friends to view her as weak. Kaoru knew she had to get a grip if she wanted their respect and for now they are all she has. Her fingers traced the hairpin he gave her through his father. Pain clenched her heart. Regret seeped into her soul. He loved her and she couldn't love him back. He gave her his life and she couldn't help to save his. She felt ashamed of her weakness and realised with every passing moment that she missed him. Footsteps brought her back to her present state but her didn't bother looking up.

Kenshin set down the tray he was holding and poured out a cup of tea for her and one for him. Settling down beside her, he traced her features with his eyes and noted the forlorn look in them. Knowing he could not do anything but offer his support, he was about to reach over and clasp her hand when his eyes saw the hairpin. A sudden surge of jealousy caught him by surprise but he controlled it. He respected Kaoru and Shuichi. They had a relationship just as he had one even if Kaoru couldn't remember. But in his short stay, Shuichi had carved his name in her heart. Kenshin was willing to accept that no matter how jealous he felt. His thoughts flew to Tomoe and he knew that if Kaoru could accept his relationship with Tomoe, he could accept hers with Shuichi. He was after all involved indirectly with re-introducing them.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Kaoru looked up and smiled sadly at Kenshin. The sight of the tea and him sitting near her brought back memories from before he left. Nothing was the same anymore, she noted grimly. "My thoughts are not worth a penny or a yen for that matter."

He laughed softly, lightening the mood. He handed her tea and sipped his before sighing in contentment. "It's been nearly two weeks," he said absently. Kaoru nodded. "I can't believe he's gone," Kaoru murmured. "It feels odd not seeing him around."

"You two became very close for those weeks, didn't you? There is a bond..." Kenshin's voice trailed off. Kaoru shook her head. "Not just a bond, Kenshin. Just after Arashi hit my head, I thought I was going to die. Fragments of my memory filled my head. I saw them, my parents and the man I though my father...and I saw him. Shuichi. We looked so close, so cozy with one another. I always wondered why I was totally at ease with him when he first appeared in the clinic. I trusted him when none of you did. I think sub-consciously I remembered him. We were close for a long time and just not those weeks."

She was struggling with her words and he could see that. Reaching for her, Kenshin hugged her tightly. "It will slowly go away. It will never totally go away but you will feel better with time, Kaoru. Trust me, I know." Kaoru forced a laugh. "Does that mean I should wonder aimlessly for 10 years?" she asked jokingly.

"Well...if you let me come with you, I don't mind," Kenshin replied with a soft smile. "You don't mind that I am a yakuza leader's daughter?" she asked. Kenshin tilted her head up to meet her eyes. "When you didn't bother about my dark past, why should I bother with yours? The circumstance of your birth is not your fault." Kaoru smiled at that. She gripped the hairpin tighter as she leaned more into him.

"Hey, Kaoru!"

The sound of Yahiko made her instantly pull away. Kenshin allowed her to but he could not help the slight feeling of hurt seep into his heart although he hid it well. Both turned their attention to the young dark-haired boy appearing around the corner.

"Yes, Yahiko?" Kaoru asked trying to keep her bearings. He looked questioningly at both of them before he turned his attention to Kaoru. Taking a deep breath, he suddenly went on his knees and crouched low, in a traditional Japanese position for forgiveness. Burying his pride deep inside of him, he looked at the ground.

"Yahiko?"

"Please accept my humblest apologies, Kaoru. Can you please forgive me and accept me back as your student?" he begged, his voice strong despite the shame of bowing down ate him.

Kaoru and Kenshin watched wide-eyed at him. Kenshin turned his attention to her. They both knew that the young boy was swallowing a lot of pride to take an action like this. At any other time, he would not even consider bowing to seek forgiveness.

"I'll change," Yahiko promised. "When we are in training, I'll call you sensei and not annoy you. I'll take my training seriously and I'll stop whining or complaining. Please...give me another chance."

Kaoru's heart broke seeing the young samurai but she knew that discipline had to be instilled the hard way. "Yahiko, I accept your apology and I forgive you but I cannot accept you as my student, anymore. You...did not respect my teachings and I can't simply accept you just like that."

Yahiko's heart nearly stopped at her rejection. He felt like yelling at her until she agreed but then decided against it. Controlling the feeling of dread, he tried once more. "What can I do? What should I do to get accepted again?"

Kaoru got up. "I'm sorry."

Yahiko clenched his fist. Kenshin felt sorry for him but knew that he had to stay out of it. Yahiko refused to give up. Sano's words rang in his ears. "Kaoru!"

She turned to him silently. "I'll prove to you I am a Kamiya student! I will not leave this spot until you allow me to become your student. I promise you that," he said as he stood up. Kaoru only looked at him before lightly shrugging her shoulders. Without a word, she stood and walked away.

Kenshin knew this young boy needed assurance and watched him struggling with his feelings. "Yahiko?"

Yahiko looked at his idol and nodded. Kenshin smiled.

"Remember when I went to fight Shishio? Well, I needed to complete my training. When I was young, I left after hurting shishou too. You know, he didn't really want to teach me first just like Kaoru. I had to earn it. Keep it up. If you are really determined to make it right with her, don't give up." Kenshin placed his hand on Yahiko head for encouragement before turning and leaving. The young boy nodded again, this time truly determined to show Kaoru he was serious.

XXX

Misao found herself accompanied by Soujiro the whole day. He easily told her about himself and Shishio while she confided about the time she grew up. It was not hard for anyone to see that she harboured feelings for her okashira since a child. Soujiro however told her one thing that would make Aoshi realise his feelings and act on it. Misao laughed at it but told him she didn't think it would work but she didn't mind trying it. She asked Soujiro about the decision to take over his father's position.

"I'm glad I can do it," he said with a smile. "I always wanted a real family so even if it is a yakuza, I am actually very happy. I guess mainly because I found out Kaoru is my sister."

"Kaoru-chan?"

"Aa. You see when I worked for Shishio, I noticed Kaoru instantly. It's hard not to. She is a beautiful woman but mainly I felt attracted because she was a single woman living with three men who don't have good reputation. I wanted to know her so much but kept my distance. I worked for Shishio and socialising with the enemy is not accepted. After all she is Himura-san lover and so I didn't think it was advisable to approach her. Now...she is my sister and that makes me feel...blessed."

Misao nodded in understanding. They were reaching the dojo and Soujiro launched into another conversation, successfully diverting her mind from Aoshi. They were laughing as they entered the dojo.

The sound of laughter instantly alerted Aoshi to Misao's presence. He noted grimly that Soujiro was walking in with her and wondered what Soujiro said to make Misao dissolve into laughter. Thoughts of slowly butchering Soujiro filled his mind and nearly made his lips twitch.

"You two seem happy about something," Kaoru said with a smile. She was preparing to go out to Akabeko and noted the joyous look on both her close friend and brother. Soujiro grinned as he slipped his arm around Kaoru's shoulder. "Nothing much, hime-chan. Just a look into the past," he said with a smile. "Mou, don't call me 'hime-chan'! You and Shuichi..." her voice trailed at his name and she stopped. Soujiro took note of that and shrugged. "Fine. How does..." he raked his mind, diverting Kaoru's thoughts from Shuichi. "Aha! I know! What about...Kaoru-Ojousama?"

Kaoru smiled. "Ojou-sama? You are my brother, you know?" Soujiro smiled. "So I am. Where are you going?"

"To Akabeko."

"Then, let me come with you, Kaoru-chan. And no objections!"

Kaoru laughed and nodded. She turned to ask Misao but the long hair braided girl shook her head. "I'll pass!"

Kaoru smiled and looked at Soujiro. They both walked out. Misao walked in and sat at the porch ignoring Aoshi completely and instead focused on Kenshin who was watching the duo leave with a heavy heart.

"What are you thinking about, Himura? You can't be jealous that Kaoru-chan decided to go out with her brother," Misao said slyly, happy that everything had ended although in the expense of a man's life.

"Oro!"

"Hey man, we haven't heard that word since forever! I can't believe I missed hearing you say that!" Sano said suddenly from behind as he slapped Kenshin's back causing the ex-hitokiri to practically fly and hit the ground. "Orooooo!!" he yelled, his eyes swirling.

"Man Himura! You are hopeless!" Misao muttered before leaving for a bath. Kenshin got up and shook his head. His heart felt lighter than it had for a long time and his rurouni smile made everyone relax. Everything seems as though it has returned to normal.

"Where's Yahiko?" Sano asked as he sat down. "Gaining Kaoru-dono's trust by not leaving the place he stood."

Sano raised his eyebrow. "Kaoru-dono?" He just watched as the rurouni went to the kitchen to prepare the meals and shook his head. "Maybe having Battousai around for awhile was better."

Aoshi just watched as Misao left for her bath. Part of him wanted to stay where he was but the other part wanted to join her in there. Feeling disgusted with himself for falling in love with a mere child, he decided to divert his thoughts by going to the kitchen. He watched as Kenshin cut the vegetables while humming a happy tune. He noted Kenshin's relaxed shoulders and realised that it has been some time since he saw Kenshin like that. With Kaoru safe, Kenshin didn't look...threatening.

"I thought of preparing something special today to cheer Kaoru-dono up. She is still very down but refuse to talk about it," Kenshin suddenly said out of the blue, which caught Aoshi by surprise.

Feeling like he needs to say something, Aoshi replied calmly. "He just died. She finds out she is an only daughter of a yakuza leader. She needs time."

Kenshin smiled. "Hopefully not 10 years like me. By then, I would be very old."

Aoshi had to keep from smiling at the image of an old Kenshin. "40 is not old. Your master doesn't look old for his age."

"But we are not here to talk about my age or my master's...or Kaoru. We are here about Misao-dono, right?"

Aoshi felt amused at the use of 'we' but he kept them to himself. He was in no mood to talk about Misao. If he starts, he can't stop. Meditating has made it worse. No matter how much he meditates that she is only a child, his mind refuses to accept it. Aoshi was no fool. He didn't want Misao to marry an old man like him and regret it later. It was better to put a stop to her 'crush' although part of him knew it was more than a mere crush.

"Misao-dono...she didn't join us for on Tanabata day. I presume...you said something to stop her from coming?" Kenshin probed gently knowing that Aoshi would clamp up if pushed too hard. As it was, Aoshi's features harden although not noticeably.

"I only told her to find someone her age." Was that what he kept saying to convince himself? Aoshi didn't know. In fact, since when Kenshin was interested in his love life?

"I wonder Aoshi...did you ever notice how wrong I was when it came to Kaoru? It was so easy to tell myself she is better without me. It was easy putting an age gap between us. It was easy to push her away every time she came near. That was only the easy part. Do you know what is the hard one? The hard one is when she gives me the silent treatment. The hard part is when she looks straight into my eyes, sees the truth of my deepest desires and hears me deny them. The hard part is to see her tears flowing down her face. The hardest is...when you see a man courting her. Shuichi...he was courting Kaoru. It was hard to see her with another man and that can cloud your judgment. I was jealous and I could not see his intentions. It hurt like hell when she chose him over me."

Aoshi wondered where Kenshin was heading and dreaded what he was about to say. He only closed his eyes and continued to listen. "She's not a child."

That statement had his eyes open abruptly and focus on Kenshin's back as the rurouni continued to cook. "Misao-dono is no longer a child. She is at a marriageable age. Her feelings are those of a woman's...not a child. I don't think it is a mere crush or puppy love anymore. It's a full-blown love and you are killing her slowly by denying your feelings for her."

"Himura!"

Kenshin ignored the warning tone and carefully dropped his ingredients inside the boiling water. "You won't realise it now, I suppose. It's not surprising but you will realise it someday and hopefully it is not too late then. When men line up for her hand, be ready to give her up. I don't think you have to wait long. Soujiro seems keen enough. She is relaxed around him. Cute pair, right?" But Aoshi only clamped his lips. Kenshin smiled as he turned around to grab a spice.

"Even I am currently in your boat. I have a feeling that if I propose now, Kaoru would say no. One day, if you are too late, you would be in my boat," Kenshin continued. Looking out, he watched the young ninja practically skip out of the bathhouse. Aoshi noticed his gaze and shifted uncomfortably.

"What if she wakes up one day and realises it's all a mistake?"

Kenshin smiled at that. "When two souls meet it is never a mistake."

"Arigato."

Kenshin turned to answer but Aoshi was no longer there. He sighed. He knew for sure now wasn't the best time to propose to Kaoru. He had to give her time. Looking at his hands, he smiled ruefully. He was a late bloomer too.

XXX

Kaoru walked beside Soujiro feeling slightly self-conscious. Since that day, she had not called him 'Onii-chan' out of the blue. In fact she had no idea how to act around him. She tugged at the hem of her sleeve restlessly.

"Is anything wrong?" Soujiro asked with a smile on his face. Kaoru started shaking her head but then nodded instead. Taking a deep breath, she blurted it out.

"I don't know how to act around you," she replied honestly, feeling extremely shy. Soujiro just smiled. "Well...I don't know how to act around you too, Kaoru," he admitted. "But we have to figure it out."

She grinned at that and he wondered if their mom had a smile like Kaoru's. The feeling of having his own sister made him feel suddenly over-protective. How Saito and Shuichi had tracked him down was a mystery but he was glad they did it. He was happy to know he wasn't a 'bag of garbage'.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru asked concerned. "You were frowning." Soujiro only shook his head. "We should start somewhere to get rid of this uneasiness, ne?"

Soujiro nodded. "What do you suggest?"

"I think...is it okay with you if I call you Sou-nii or do you prefer Sou-chan?" Kaoru asked softly. Her blue eyes focused on his and he saw her confusion clearly in them. "I am not that older than you so why not...Sou-chan. Then I can call you Kao-chan," Soujiro replied smoothly. He did prefer the intimacy of –chan rather than the formality of –nii. "I think Kao-chan is better than –hime, ne?"

Kaoru nodded shakily. "-hime reminds me of him. I can't just forget about him." Soujiro laughed easily. "Forget?! No way! You are not supposed to forget about it!" Kaoru looked at him in confusion. "When one dies, you treasure their memories. You remember the good things. You don't run away from memories. Running away makes things even harder."

Kaoru nodded slowly. That makes sense. It was not right for her to forget a man that never forgot her. "Arigato, Sou...chan," she said shyly. Soujiro waved it away. "I hope you don't mind me taking over the yakuza. They really need a leader and Saito-san is a good mentor."

Kaoru laughed. "No way am I working with Saito. By working together with him for so long, I might kill him one of these days. But he is a really good guy with his own principles. I admire him for that and am grateful for all his help. So I really don't mind you taking over." Soujiro nodded. "He is impossible but not totally impossible. I enjoyed knowing him."

There entered Akabeko and was ushered by Tsubame to a table. After they placed their orders, Kaoru and Soujiro launched into a deep discussion to find out more about each other. Laughter rang from their booth and they felt at ease with each other. They found their similarities ( neither enjoy sake without getting drunk easily and both fell in love with swords at its mere sight ) and their differences ( Soujiro's speed in nearly like Kenshin's and Kaoru's brute strength at times was more than his ).

Paying their bills, Soujiro kept a hand on Kaoru as they walked out. She bumped into young Keisuke, the boy Tsubame was with and chatted shortly with him before heading home.

If Kaoru thought Yahiko had a change of heart, she was mistaken. He stood at that same spot and stared determinedly at her. Even the smell of food could not tempt him to leave his post. Kaoru shook her head but he refused to accept it. Soujiro needed to meet Saito and could not stay for dinner. Aoshi and Misao weren't talking. Megumi, Kenshin and Kaoru ate in an awkward silence while Sano stuffed his face. Silence reigned as they retired to bed and still Yahiko stood there.

Kaoru hoped it was a joke. She could barely believe Yahiko would go to great lengths to be accepted. It was currently the third day and her heart could not bear to see him standing in the rain. No one was home except for Aoshi and she could not take it anymore. Three days of no food and no sleep was taking its toll on Yahiko. Unable to take it, she grabbed an umbrella and rushed towards him.

Yahiko was practically freezing and thoughts of giving up plundered his mind more than once. Perhaps Kaoru's mind really cannot be changed. Just as he entertained the idea of giving up, rain no longer touched his body. He gasped as an arm slipped around his waist and pulled him back. He was stunned to feel the warm body enveloping him in a hug. He basked in the warmth but tried pulling away again although his body was weak with hunger and lack of sleep. Instead Kaoru didn't let him go.

"Enough. Time to come in."

Yahiko shook his head. "No! Not until I prove to you!"

"You are weak with hunger and tired. Come in. It's raining. You'll get sick!" Still he shook his head.

"I want to be your student. I idolise Kenshin but you...you are my sensei! Please, leave me. Until I prove to you I will never dishonor this dojo again, I will not come in."

"I can't teach a sick student. You have to come in."

He didn't get it at first but when he did, he looked up wide-eyed at Kaoru. She smiled and he felt his whole world becoming better again. Brighter.

"Truly?"

"Hai. Truly. Now, come in, deshi. You don't want me to call you baka deshi like Hiko-san calls Kenshin, ne?" Yahiko smiled weakly at that.

"Hell NO!"

"Come. A warm bath and a warm meal. You'll be fine in the morning." She helped him into the house and into his bath. She fed him his meal and put him to sleep. All the while Aoshi watched them in silence. "He'll be fine, I hope. He wasn't out in the rain for long."

"You thought him a lesson."

Kaoru smiled. "He has to learn that there are times he has to take responsibility too. I would never leave him out there for long. I'm proud he lasted this long."

"You were like a mother."

Kaoru grinned at that. "I wish. He is just a younger brother I never had. Tea?"

Aoshi nodded. They sat down in comfortable silence.

"What does a woman expect from a man she loves?"

Kaoru was so startled by the question that she nearly spit out her tea. What brought that up? During the past days, Aoshi never gave any inclination to court anyone. Suddenly, he asks this question. She wondered with amusement if it was because of Soujiro. "When two people are in love, marriage proposal would be one a woman would expect...even Misao."

Aoshi raised his eyebrow at that but said nothing. Instead, he took out a small box and handed it over to Kaoru. Perplexed and confused, she opened the box and gasped at its contents. She looked at Aoshi, silently praying he wasn't proposing to her and closed the box. Aoshi took it back. "Well?"

"It's beautiful. Misao would love it." He seemed happy at that and remained quiet but Kaoru decided to add. "A few words with the ring would mean a lot...after all these." Aoshi nodded. "I though so too."

Kaoru grinned at that and sat back to enjoy her tea.

XXX

She tugged a stray strand behind her ear and watched as the sun set from the top of the hill. The view was spectacular. Too bad she didn't have anyone to share it with her.

"It's beautiful," she murmured her eyes locked on the view.

"Not half as beautiful as you."

Her body stiffens and she sat stunned at his voice. Refusing to give him the satisfaction of turning, she remained as she was. She was aware of his steps leading towards her and pushed down all ideas of running away. Part of her wanted to run away but another traitorous part wanted her to remain beside him. Damn him for making her feel like this. No matter how much she tried to forget him and move on, her heart refused to allow her. Misao sighed at this.

Aoshi stood beside Misao's tense form and allowed himself to really study her. She had grown up. She was a long way from the child he made origami for and tumbled on her feet. She was a beautiful, strong woman who had a mind of her own and understood him.

"Do you need anything?"

She was also angry.

Aoshi felt amused at that thought. He regretted his actions and realised he could not let her go. So, he should take the risk of keeping her beside him. Where she belongs.

"I actually decided to get married."

Misao felt as though she couldn't breath. No wonder. No wonder he kept away from her. Tears blurred her vision. He loved someone else. She instantly felt foolish.

"Con...Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Misao got up and turned to leave without looking at him.

"Aren't you going to ask me who?"

She bit her lip. "That's your personal life, Aoshi-sama. I have no right to ask."

Aoshi watched her carefully. "You do have a right, Misao. I am granting it to you."

She felt it was dumb. "There is no point giving me such a privilege. Your wife would hate it. No woman except the woman in question..." her voiced trailed off uncertainly. Not wanting to be there anymore, she started walking away. Instead, she felt her arm grasped and he pulled her towards him.

"We haven't finished talking, Misao."

"What do you want? I get it, okay? You don't love me and I get that. Just leave me alone!" Misao cried out, her heart hurting and her vision blurring. Damn him! She won't allow him to see her cry.

"Gomen nasai." Misao stopped struggling, stunned. Aoshi...apologising to her? "I am granting you this right which no other woman can have. Will you accept it? Will you marry me?"

He held his breath not knowing she held hers too. The silence was unnerving. "What do you mean?"

Misao looked up into his eyes. She didn't want the hopes rising in her to be dashed. She wanted to be sure. Was he asking what she though he was asking?

Aoshi looked unsettled. With a lot of effort ( which he did not show ), he looked at her. "Marry me. I am sorry I kept pushing you away every time but it didn't seem right. Before, I felt I was in love with a child. Now, I realise you are a woman. Even then...even then with such an age gap..."

"But I don't care about the gap! I care about you. Why didn't you see that?" Misao asked as she felt the tears trailing down her face. Aoshi wiped them off.

"Because I was afraid to see. I didn't want you to wake up one day and think I was a mistake. Misao, you have no idea how I felt seeing you hurt and then with Soujiro. You have no idea how much of pain I felt when I suggested that you went with another man on that day."

"Then, why?"

"Young...you are so young. Even then I hated myself for suggesting it to you. Can you ever forgive me, Misao?"

Misao laughed between her tears and threw her hands around his neck. "Silly Aoshi-sama. When two souls meet, it can't be a mistake. And yes, I forgive you. I always do."

Aoshi slipped a beautiful ring on her finger and kissed her lips gently. As they pulled back, he hugged her tightly.

"By the way, have you been talking to Kenshin?"

Misao looked up quizzically. "No, why?"

Aoshi shook his head.

"Nothing."

_When two souls meet, it is never a mistake._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaoru could see it in Misao's eyes. She saw the joy. She saw the happiness and unrestrained love pouring from her eyes as she locked eyes with Aoshi. Kaoru's heart lurched at that thought.

Could she love again, she wondered silently. Shuichi's death has put a toll on her mind. Kenshin being back with her caused her to have mixed feelings. Kaoru sighed. How much of tears had she shed after learning of Shuichi's death? How many nights has she laid awake panting after a nightmare concerning him? Ever since she got better, she never did even once go to his grave to pay her respects. She couldn't. She had tried more than once to at least go near his grave but failed.

She had hoped crying her anguish out would lessen the pain of loosing him. Kaoru just shook her head. She should have known better. Even after her father's...foster father's death, it took her nearly a month to gather her courage to visit his grave.

Everyone in the dojo seemed to be better. It has been a few weeks since the incident and no one spoke about it or Shuichi to her. It is like as though the mourning period was over. But Kaoru knew that they couldn't appreciate or care for Shuichi like she did because they never spent much time with him. It only made the wound in her heart worsen for she had no one to talk to about him.

Brushing a leaf from her hair, Kaoru looked up in time to see Tokio waving to her. She waved back with a smile and both ladies proceeded to Akabeko for a chat.

Tokio instantly noticed Saito's charge at the market. Although Kaoru didn't really stand out but Tokio had felt her ki. She was glad that Saito thought her to sense kis because at that moment Kaoru looked like she truly needed help. Tokio noticed the fake smile and empty eyes that adorned Kaoru's face and felt sorry for her. This woman had been a friend that Tokio appreciated for mainly one reason. Kaoru didn't judge Saito.

They settled in their booth and talked about Tokio's children and Eiji-kun, the young boy Saito brought home. Both women laughed about the children's antics as they sipped their tea. Finally, Tokio broached the subject and Kaoru fell into silence.

"You have to let it out, Kaoru-chan. It is not right to burden your heart with heavy questions," Tokio said softly.

Kaoru sighed. "Perhaps. It's just that no one at the dojo really cared for him except for me. So...I feel that even if I talk to them, it is...useless."

Tokio nodded her head in understanding. "You can talk to me...or Saito." Kaoru laughed out laud at that suggestion. A heart-to-heart talk with Saito seemed ridiculous. "Or not," Tokio mumbled as she sipped her tea.

"Gomen ne. It's just...nothing. I'm sorry about the rumours, Tokio," Kaoru apologised sincerely. "It is all a big misunderstanding."

Tokio shook her head. "This place jumps on any excitement without thinking of the effect. It doesn't matter. I know you won't cheat with my husband and he wouldn't dare!" Both women laughed at that and Kaoru smiled. "Thank you."

They chatted for awhile but mainly about Shuichi. How they met him, what kind of man he was, his purposes and his attentions. Kaoru reveled in the feeling for being able to talk about him. This was how she got through her foster father's death and she knew that she truly needed to talk about Shuichi if she wanted to heal.

Although...there is one thing she regrets...

The women separated on their ways and Kaoru felt her feet taking her to the graveyard once more. This time she managed to stop a few paces from his grave watching it with a forlorn expression and sadness.

She regretted it...

Turning, she left for the dojo and didn't notice the figure standing a few paces away from her, watching her intently with helplessness in his eyes.

"Tadaima!"

"Okerinasai," Kenshin replied as he greeted the young kenjutsu shihandai with a smile plastered on his face. "You seem happy, Kaoru-dono." Kaoru nearly groaned at the use of honorific attached to her name. Ever since things got better in the dojo, Kenshin went back to his old ways. Besides serious conversations (which were few) he was back to using –dono at her name no matter how many times she hit him with the bokken for it. He was back to the clueless, lovable rurouni she fell in love with and that frightened her to some extent.

She didn't want to loose herself in him and have him walk out on her again.

Kenshin struggled with himself as he saw the pretty woman standing before him. She looked so vulnerable...so fragile that he felt like enveloping her in his embrace and making sure nothing hurts her like that again. Even if he was the one to hurt her before...

She noted the quietness in the dojo. Aoshi and Misao seemed to have disappeared. She knew Yahiko was training by the river and Sano and Megumi were most probably together somewhere. So...she was alone with Kenshin.

Kaoru excused herself and went to change into her training clothes. She truly needed a workout to keep her form even though she wasn't allowed in a battle anytime soon. Memories flooded her head as she tried to concentrate on her kata and Kaoru nearly groaned in frustration for being unable to block out each memory of Shuichi in her dojo.

Sweating and panting, she dropped her bokken and lay down in the dojo trying to even her breathing. The weather was splendid and the house was quiet. A smile adorned her face and she tried to concentrate on Mother Nature.

"Would you like a bath, Kaoru-dono?"

She sat up, startled at Kenshin's voice and saw him leaning at the entrance, watching her with unreadable eyes. Kaoru wondered about his expression as she nodded her head. "Thank you."

He only walked up to her and lowered himself to her level. Kaoru stared at him.

"Kenshin...?"

"Thank me with a kiss," he requested softy and Kaoru's eyes widen at it. "Wha...?"

She didn't get a word out. Kenshin's lips instantly descended on hers as his hand held her nape. Before she could object, he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Kaoru gasped at his actions and that gave him the chance to slip his tongue in to caress her mouth. He felt her bottom lips and bit it. Kaoru moaned at the slight pain and felt her body relaxing on its own accord. She wanted to pull back but he tightens his hold and deepened the kiss.

"Kaoru," Kenshin whispered as he hugged her tightly. At the sound of her name from his lips, Kaoru felt like a woman being drugged. Her senses reeled and she could not fight the urge to kiss him back. Tentatively, her tongue touched his and all hell broke loose.

One moment Kenshin was kissing her gently and within a blink of an eye, he crushed her body and kissed her like a starving man had been given a meal. He suckled on her bottom lips and then both their tongues dueled for dominance.

She was a quick learner, he thought in amusement. When he playfully pulled away, Kaoru groaned in protest and pulled him back. Her arms were already around his neck and she tried to press harder against him.

Finally, they pulled back for some much needed air. Kaoru instantly felt herself blushing and cursed the telltale motion. She hid her face on his chest as he sighed in contentment, kissing the top of her head. The light brushes of his lips and the gentle fleeting touches of his hand made Kaoru purr with delight. Kenshin only chuckled at that.

"Kaoru..."

"Hmm..."

Kenshin wondered if it was the best time to ask her and took a deep breath. Would she reject him, he wondered, because of Shuichi. Fear gripped him but he knew if he didn't ask, he would never know.

"Kaoru..."

"Hai..."

"Would you marry me?"

**XXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**Well...this story is coming to a close. It is a bit long and I hope you don't mind. Thank you all for your reviews. It means a lot to me. I am starting a new fic soon and hope you will read that too.**

**I am sorry for not being able to personally reply to tank you for your reviews. Time is against me. **

**Hope to finish this soon. **

**I also have started on another story. It is entitled Unexpected Desires. Take a look and tell me if it is any good, ok? Enjoy yourselves :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Now and Forever**

Kaoru stood at the edge of the river and watched the water flow gently down the stream. She watched it absently as her teeth abused her bottom lips. Her mind kept replaying Kenshin's proposal over and over again.

Kaoru sighed.

'Wasn't this what I had always wanted? I always wanted him to propose. Why do I feel this way?' Kaoru wondered as she turned around and walked away mindlessly. She had no idea where she wanted to go and no one to turn too. She still hasn't talked to the old doctor although she knew he never blamed her at all. Her mind was full with memories of her brown haired friend although she knew they had slowly became more than friends.

Would she have married Shuichi had Kenshin not returned to the picture? She wondered about that. And she had no answer. That made her all the more depressed.

Feeling angry with her that she was actually self-pitying, Kaoru finally realised where she had ended up and stared in shock.

Is this a sign?

XXX

Yahiko hung outside of Akabeko. His own feelings were in turmoil. He could not get the sight of Tsubame with what's-his-name out of his head. He realised that by leaving Kaoru, he had left another part of him behind.

Tsubame...

Cursing his luck for falling sick, Yahiko felt happier that Kaoru had accepted him back. There are going to be changes of course. He could not bare it if she didn't trust him again. That hurt more than he is willing to admit.

He wasn't going to stop the name-calling. Hell, if he did that, he would feel like a stranger and didn't siblings always fight? He would respect her in the dojo of course, that was expected of him.

Shaking his head clear, he noticed instantly when Tsubame came out and was about to go to her when _**that boy**_ appeared. Feeling extremely jealous and trying hard to control his raging temper (and hormones), Yahiko followed them. They were walking exceptionally close, he noticed and his hand just felt like grabbing his bokken. Instead, he opted for something Kenshin would resort to.

"Tsubame..."

Tsubame stopped walking and so did the young man. His hand grasped her tightly and that made Yahiko all the more angry but he struggled to keep his cool.

"Yahiko-chan?"

"Don't call me –chan!" he yelled before he could think about it and cursed himself silently. "I want to talk to you...alone."

Tsubame looked at Yahiko. Her brown eyes watched as he nervously racked a hand through his hair as another hand rested on his hip. She felt a light blush on her cheek and turned to her companion. Leaning closer, she whispered something in his ear and he nodded in understanding. Squeezing her hand once more, he let go and walked away.

She walked towards Yahiko and they headed to the river away from the noise. They stayed silent for some time and Yahiko wondered where he should start.

"Do you remember this place? It was where I first met you," Tsubame said softly. Yahiko looked up and instantly took notice of the surroundings. He nodded.

Tsubame knew that they had to clear the air around them and kept talking, pushing her shyness away. "You didn't say goodbye."

He sighed. "Gomen."

She frowned at his answer and fidgeted at the sleeve of her kimono. When he didn't say anything else, she turned to leave when Yahiko caught her hand. Tsubame looked up both in confusion and hurt.

Yahiko cursed himself when he saw her expression. Is this how Kenshin felt? He wondered as he tried to form coherent sentences in his brain. "Yahiko...kun?"

"I wasn't thinking, then. I just...had to go. I didn't think I was leaving you," Yahiko admitted softly. He let go of her hand and sat down heavily. Tsubame sat beside him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I guess. You came back," she replied after silence reigned.

"It is not okay, isn't it? You have got a new...boyfriend now..."

She looked up from the scenery, startled. "Boyfriend?"

Yahiko glanced at her briefly, wondering why she bothered hiding it.

"That guy just now. At least if it was Yutaro, I could handle it," he grumbled. A smile spread on Tsubame's lips. He was jealous and he just admitted he was her boyfriend. That made her feel all warm inside. Yahiko noticed her smile and curiously asked her.

"Why are you smiling?"

Tsubame shyly looked away. "He is not my boyfriend.

He is my cousin who came for a brief visit. He is leaving tomorrow."

Yahiko blushed deeply and turned away. A small smile graced his lips. Uncertainly, he reached for her hand and they both blushed when he touched hers but refused to let go, enjoying the peace and serenity of the moment.

One they would not forget for a long time.

XXX

She walked until she could see the tombstone. Part of her wanted to run away but another part urged her to stay. Suddenly, Kaoru felt a strong desire to have Shuichi with her now so she could ask his advice and seek his warmth.

Ask his advice with Kenshin when he loved her too? Kaoru laughed mentally at that notion. Approaching his grave, she knelt and prayed.

He watched her silently in the shadows. He could see that she was troubled and wondered how to help her. The fact that she had come this far was quite an encouragement. She wasn't too broken or damaged. She was fine. That thought soothed him.

He stood silently behind her. He watched her petite form and thought how petite his own form was. He wanted to laugh at that. She was beautiful he knew that. She was not as elegant as Megumi-san but she was beautiful in her own way.

A mischievous angel.

Kaoru sighed in her pray. She hoped Shuichi would find it in his heart to forgive her for not remembering him. As she completed her pray, she stayed on the ground.

"How long are you going to stare at me, Sou-nii?"

Soujiro looked at her hunched form with surprise. "Shuichi had been teaching you, hasn't he?" Kaoru laughed softly at that. She got up and turned to him, allowing herself to gaze at her only living relative.

"Are you asking his advice on Himura-san's question?" Soujiro asked quietly. Kaoru looked at him curiously but didn't ask how he knew. Instead she said, "I asked his forgiveness and I told him he was an idiot and that I miss him. I told him...thank you for caring and loving me. I should have said more...I just didn't know what."

"Why his forgiveness?" Soujiro asked as he led her back to the dojo. Kaoru shook her head. "He loved me and I can't remember him. What kind of woman must that make me? I couldn't remember him at all from my past. I couldn't remember anything," Kaoru said forcefully, her voice full of frustration.

Soujiro gripped her hand comfortingly. "Maybe that is better. It would help you cope. Maybe you were not meant to remember the past."

"It is my past and I feel empty not knowing the people in my past."

"Sometimes...these things are blessings in disguise. You cannot force your memory, hime-chan." She smiled at the endearment feeling loved and secure. She felt like Shuichi was still protecting her.

"Besides, if he had lived, he would have to bear the pain you will have," Soujiro continued teasingly. Kaoru looked up, bewildered. "Pain?"

"Hai! You would have to choose between Himura-san and Shuichi and that would drive you crazy. Which will drive him crazy too. So...this too is a blessing in disguise. Besides, it will kill him when you choose Himura-san."

Kaoru hung her head. "You do not know if I will choose him."

Soujiro smiled gently at that. "Between the head and the heart, the heart always wins. Your head tells you Shuichi is the best while your heart yearns for Himura-san. He will let you choose your heart and hurt his own in the process. So...this is kind of a blessing for all three of you."

Kaoru remained silent for a while before looking at him with s sad smile. "Wondering has changed your perceptive of life."

"Thanks to Himura-san."

"Kenshin."

"Eh?" Soujiro's frowned. Kaoru smiled.

"You are my brother. You are entitled to call him Kenshin." Soujiro laughed at that.

"So how are things with you, Sou-nii?" Kaoru asked as she tugged her hair behind her ear. Soujiro grinned easily.

"Very interesting. People actually look up to me and expect all sorts of decisions from me. But Saito-san is a great help. Being half the leader, he helps make most of the decisions. These people are really good, Kaoru. They are not prone to violence, at least most of them are like that. Some are really radical and Saito teaches them some –hard- lessons."

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Kaoru teased with a grin.

"Nah, it's just, I feel close to Otou-san, you know. I never met him and all," Soujiro said with a smile.

Kaoru stopped in her tracks and turned to her brother. She lifted her hand and caressed his smooth cheek with gentleness in her eyes.

"Kaoru?"

"Don't hide your pain, Soujiro. I'm your sister. I'm entitled to know what's wrong with you. We are supposed to be there for each other, right?"

Soujiro smiled again, this time rather sincerely. He kissed Kaoru's palm and looked directly into her eyes. "You have to bear with me, Kao-chan. I've been alone with my feelings for too long. It'll take time for me to open up."

Kaoru nodded. They continued walking, this time their hand intertwined.

"Otou-san and Saito-san's dad were really for the people. I'm amazed that at this time, where people take advantage of each other, there was a yakuza for the people. Our parents were one of a kind, weren't they?"

Kaoru laughed. "You are going to be a great leader."

Soujiro laughed easily. "I can never take dad's place and I am still learning how to handle it. But I'll work hard at it."

"I know."

They were very happy as they walked back home. Soujiro opened the gates and they walked in.

"Tadaima!"

Kenshin instantly looked up at their laughing faces. "Okeari nasai."

Kaoru glanced at him, uncertain before heading towards her room to change. Kenshin sighed as he finished the laundry and got up to stretch. He felt his muscles tense and then relax considerably. Glancing at her room, he stiffen when he felt another presence coming into the dojo. Turning, Kenshin met Saito with a glare and his features soften at the woman beside him.

"Saito. Tokio-san," he greeted. Tokio bowed at him while her husband ignored the redhead. Turning to Soujiro, he questioned the younger man about the state of the yakuza. Kenshin sighed and invited Tokio in before serving her tea. She smiled her thanks and sipped it when Kaoru walked out. Just then, Sano and Megumi arrived and the house was full again.

A happy smile graced her lips at that sight and her heart felt pleasantly light. She loved to see the dojo full of people and the empty feeling disappeared. Greeting her guests, Kaoru sat down beside Tokio and grinned as her friend talked about the rumours circulating the village.

"Rumours?" Saito interrupted. His gaze flickered to Kenshin when he had a wicked idea.

"I'm sorry about the rumours, Saito-san. People mistake accidents," Kaoru muttered both embarrassed and irritated that she caused both of them discomfort. Tokio waved it off but Saito reached over and pulled Kaoru up towards him. Stunned, she stared at him just as everyone else did.

Grinning predatorily, Saito muttered nonchalantly. "You do know you are engaged to me, don't you, tanuki-chan?"

"EHHHHH??" Kaoru nearly shouted as she tried to pull away in shock. Tokio laughed softly as Sano spit out his tea. Megumi nearly did too but she had too much dignity while Kenshin stared wide-eyed before his eyes narrowed in anger and jealousy. Only Soujiro remained calm.

"No Bloody hell way is she engaged to you!" Sano yelled as he watched Saito and Kaoru as though they were aliens of outer space. Megumi swallowed her drink and massaged her chest. Things like this shouldn't surprise her but it did.

"Ano...there must have...been a mistake, right?" Kaoru asked hopefully as she tried to further the distance between their bodies. Saito ignored her attempt and focused instead at Kenshin. He smirked as he saw the tinge of ember in his rival's eyes with satisfaction.

"Nope. Our fathers wanted us to get married."

Kaoru paled. It is not like Saito wasn't a good guy (to an extent) but she just couldn't envision marrying him.

"As you are married now, Kaoru doesn't need to marry you. Let her go."

Everyone turned to the source of that sentence and Kaoru froze. It was more like Battousai was watching her intently with anger in his eyes. She realised that the shock of her answer and Saito's actions were pushing Kenshin over the edge.

Saito however decided to act well...dumb.

He trapped Kaoru within his embrace and she struggled within his hold, nearly fainting at the tobacco smell he had. "Since I am married, I cannot marry her. However, she is my charge and I am her guardian. So...**anyone** who wants to marry her...would have to _**ask **_me," Saito said, his smirk increasingly annoying.

Kaoru was stunned as were the rest of the Kenshin-gumi. Kenshin glared at Saito knowing full well the meaning behind his words. One way or another, Saito had found out about Kaoru's rejection and using it to his advantage. However, Kenshin wasn't sure if Saito wasn't kidding about the guardian and engagement part. If so...he was screwed.

Saito seemed to realise that Kenshin had grasped his meaning and let go of Kaoru before helping his wife up. Circling her waist possessively, he walked past Kenshin as though nothing happened. Satisfied at the amber glint in Kenshin's eyes, Saito could not resist adding as he walked past.

"So...before you propose again, Battousai, you'd better get my permission."

That did it.

Kenshin clicked his sword up and stood in his battoujutsu stance while Saito immediately got into his gototsu stance.

"I have been waiting for this, Battousai. You'd better not hold back. I don't want tanuki there to marry a lesser man, do I?"

Kenshin growled at that.

Everyone else was stunned at the sudden shift in the air and watched when suddenly Tokio tugged her husband's arm and begin pulling him. Kaoru too grabbed Kenshin's gi and refused to let go. Both men glared at their respective women but neither budged.

"You are not wrecking my dojo again," Kaoru said tightly as she kept a hold on Kenshin.

"We are going home, anata. We have some things to discuss," Tokio muttered to her husband darkly as she pulled him away.

Saito cursed and then glanced at Kenshin. "Another time, Battousai. Another time without these noisy females around."

Kenshin only glared until the couple left the grounds. Only then did Kaoru let go of her hold and backed away with a relief sigh. However, she felt slightly uneasy when Kenshin turned his glare at her.

"What? I really did not want you to wreck my dojo so soon. It isn't cheap you know to repair this place."

"If you so worried about my well-being, you should have just accepted," Kenshin muttered darkly before sighing as well. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono. That was out of line, that it is."

Kaoru sighed as well.

"You proposed to Jou-chan?" Sano finally asked as he snapped from his daze. Kenshin looked at his friend and nodded once.

"You rejected?" Sano asked Kaoru instead and she too miserably nodded her head.

"But why? Why the bloody hell didn't you just agree, Jou-chan?"

"Because I am not ready Sano. It is too soon. Gomen."

With that, Kaoru went into her room to rest her tired brains. She just could not bare to face Kenshin and felt extremely guilty when she rejected his proposal. But she really wasn't ready just yet and she hoped that he was willing to wait.

XXX

"Why are you walking so slow?" Saito finally asked his wife, as he had to slow down for the tenth time as they walked home in unusual silence. Usually, his wife would chatter about one thing or another but this time she was really quiet.

"I didn't want to bore or irritate you seeing as I am a noisy female," Tokio shot at him as she purposely walked even slower.

"I never thought you were the type of women to hold grudges, Tokio," Saito said puzzled at his wife. She shook her head.

"I do not keep grudges. Anyway, you are sleeping out tonight," she said casually and walked past him as he stopped, shocked.

Instantly, Tokio felt her arm grabbed and smiled inwardly. "What is it?"

"Why am I sleeping outside?" Saito growled in her ear.

"You do not know how to behave in another person's house! That was very embarrassing and annoying. Will you leave Himura-san alone?"

Saito smirked at that. He blew out the smoke from his cigarette and took in another deep puff. "I was just fighting with him. No need to get yourself riled up at that."

Tokio shrugged. "It is not that. You were nearly hugging Kaoru-chan!"

"And you are jealous?" Saito asked his wife with a feral smirk that made her curl inside. The question though was as though he could not believe his wife was capable of feeling jealous.

"Not jealousy," Tokio replied shaking her head. "You were merely playing with Himura-san's feelings in his house."

Saito just blew another smoke and tugged his wife closer. "Firstly, it is not his house. Secondly, I want a fight. Thirdly, that guy should get his act up and force tanuki to marry him. Je's spineless and a sorry excuse of a samurai."

This answer caused Tokio to laugh as she pulled away gently. "You care about him and her? Wow! Anata, I couldn't have guessed." Saito only shrugged. "Doing my duty. Now my dear, do I still need to sleep outside?"

"It will do you good."

Saito grabbed her roughly and kissed Tokio with not so gently. He deepened the kiss when she parted her lips and trailed his hand at the side of her breast causing her to moan in pleasure. He smirked.

"Do I still need to sleep outside?"

Tokio opened her eyes and leaned for another kiss.

"Maybe next time."

XXX

XXX

_**6 months later**_

XXX

Kaoru smiled as she placed a fresh bunch of flowers on Shuichi's grave. She has just finished visiting both her parents' grave and decided to visit his as well. Feeling happy and contented, she got up and was about to leave when she saw Kenshin standing behind her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly as she looked into his violet eyes with gentleness shining through her own. He smiled.

"I thought I would walk you home. It is getting late." Kaoru looked up and was startled at how fast time had passed by. She smiled as she walked beside him back to the dojo.

"How do you feel now?"

Kaoru looked up. "Much better. It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Kenshin nodded at that. "It'll get better. It will."

Kaoru smiled at that thought. As they were nearing the dojo, Kenshin placed his hand on her arm to stop her from going inside. Kaoru looked at his quizzically. Suddenly feeling extremely nervous, Kenshin took a deep breath and looked away from her.

"Would you like to accompany me this weekend?" Kenshin murmured softly and then concentrated on the ground as he waited for her answer. Instead she said nothing and his heart cracked. Faking a smile, he barely looked at her as he was about to push the gates open.

"It's okay, Kaoru. You don't have to go."

However, Kenshin stopped when she placed a hand on his arm. Leaning against his back, she sighed softly.

"You should be more specific, baka."

"Oro?"

"Don't you dare 'oro' me!" Kaoru yelled as she hit his head. Then, she tugged the swirly man into the dojo.

"What time should I be ready, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she headed to her room.

Startled and stunned, Kenshin nearly didn't answer. "Kenshin?"

"Oh...ah...6?"

Kaoru contemplated then nodded her head. "6."

Kenshin grinned like an idiot when Kaoru disappeared behind the door. Then, his eyes considerably darken as he pounded on his next cause of action. He would have to do it tomorrow.

XXX

Saito Hajime watched with non-showing interest as Tokio tried to convince their 4-year-old son to eat his dinner. Eiji, on the other hand, had finished his and was reading the newspaper. Everything seemed so peaceful, his mind shouted at him as he smoked easily. That is until he felt the ki.

A smirk worked on his face and he turned to Tokio. "No one goes out."

She looked up at him, anxious but nodded at the sudden command. Saito got up and walked outside. He faced the shadows easily as he continued smoking.

"What do you want?"

"I came here for what you asked for before."

Saito tried to remember what he asked. Surely, he wasn't thinking about a fight after 6 months?

"A fight, Battousai?"

Kenshin took a step out of the shadows. "Iie.

Kaoru's hand in marriage."

For awhile, Saito acknowledged Kenshin blankly and then with amusement. "You came to ask for her hand? Interesting..."

Actually inside his head, Saito never expected Kenshin to be an idiot. A really stupid naive, ignorant idiot. Are they any more adjectives to describe this guy? Seriously, he never expected. But then...he mused...no point letting this go to waste.

Tokio knew what he husband was thinking and sighed in annoyance. She knew Kaoru would not appreciate the fight and truly didn't want her friend to worry. Instantly, she wondered how to stop this stupid useless fight.

"Get ready, then." Kenshin sighed. "Isn't there anything else you can do? Ask questions, perhaps?" Kenshin tried truly not wanting to fight knowing Kaoru would hit him with the bokken when she finds out but Battousai was practically rejoicing at the thought of one with Saito.

Saito rolled his eyes. "I know you since the Bakamatsu. There is no questions I want to ask. If you want to marry her, get ready. Or else, no permission, no marriage."

The sight of Battousai contemplating his blackmail was so amusing that Saito could barely cover his laughter. That sight made Tokio angrier.

"Very well," Kenshin sighed and got ready. Saito smirked. This guy was so dense.

At that right moment, as both got ready, they disappeared and their swords made instant contact. Saito's speed and ruthlessness was an advantage to him but Kenshin's determination pushed him through. But just as they were about to strike once more, Tokio shouted and Saito instantly flipped back as Kenshin halted.

His son had entered the battlefield looking excited as ever. Great.

"I'm so sorry," Tokio cried out, not sounding sorry at all. Saito's eyes twitched and he shook his head.

"Oh...ummm...its okay," Kenshin replied quietly not knowing exactly what to say.

Tokio, however, picked up her son and stood in front of Saito in a warning way for him to behave and smiled at Kenshin.

"Are you fighting for any good reason?"

Kenshin tried not to squirm. "His permission."

That nearly whispered answer caused a bubble of laughter within her but she held it down. "As his wife, I give you full permission."

"Tokio," Saito growled warningly but she ignored it.

"However, you had better realise this, Himura-san. You have left her twice. She is hurting from both and I know how deeply she's hurting. Both of us know the feeling of your loved ones going into battle to never return. She may look strong but she truly is very fragile inside. If you leave her once more and shatter her completely, I would not only encourage my husband to go after you but Kaoru will never return to you again. You loose her trust the third time; you are going to regret it. Very much," Tokio continued darkly. Kenshin admired the woman standing in front of Saito very much.

"So...good luck and hope she agrees this time!" Tokio suddenly said happily causing Kenshin to mutter a string of 'oro's.

Then, bowing deeply in gratitude, Kenshin left.

"Tokio!" the irritated tone in her husband's voice was nothing compared to the fury in hers.

"Saito, you **are** sleeping out tonight!"

XXX

He waited uneasily as the time for them to go approached. His mind raced to the idea in his head. Part of him was glad that Misao and Aoshi would be coming only tomorrow, Sano was at Megumi's and Yahiko was helping out late at Akabeko. Another part of him wished they were already here for the noise would sooth him.

Or not.

They would probably fuss and make him even more nervous. At least this way, they won't know if Kaoru stood him up.

That thought nearly caused him to faint.

Relax, Himura. Relax.

But Kenshin could barely relax. He had never wooed a woman before and had no idea how to do it. He practically felt like ravishing Kaoru every damn time she was near him but there were always people around.

And now there would only be two of them.

His fist tightens for a second and his body tensed as he heard her shoji open. Turning, Kenshin was stunned at the beauty standing before him.

Kaoru watched with an inner mental smirk, as Kenshin's jaw looked like it was about to hit the floor. She had decided to wear a new kimono that brought out the colour of her eyes. It was a white kimono with blue petals and a blue obi. Instead of tying up her hair with in its usual ponytail, Kaoru had let it down and made two plaits, which she pinned behind causing it to look like a crown. A light dab of powder and blush made her look like an angel. In fact, Kaoru decided to wear the kimono without the bindings today. That attracted his attention as well.

A goddess.

That was all he could think. Hearing her calling him, he snapped from his senses and shook his head.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kaoru. I am honoured."

Kaoru blushed softly at that and smiled at Kenshin. She wanted to attract his attention and found her mesmerized by the light gold glints in his eyes.

He motioned her to follow him and they walked into town. Kenshin checked his sleeve and gripped the special thing he had.

Kaoru thought that Kenshin would at least bring her to Akabeko but instead he brought her to an expensive restaurant. A truly up class restaurant and their table faced a beautiful view. Kaoru felt her breath taken away and sighed in pleasure.

"What did I do to deserve this, Kenshin?" she asked lightly as they were left alone.

He smiled. "Everything."

Suddenly feeling shy and then ridiculous dressing up, Kaoru threw her gaze at the view she was presented with.

"Anything special happened?"

He shook his head. "That is for you to find out. But this is something I have always longed to do."

"Tae would be upset since we didn't go to Akabeko."

Kenshin grinned. He had no intention in going to Akabeko. Firstly, Yahiko was there. Secondly, Tae was a gossiper. Thirdly, he didn't want anyone to interrupt them.

They chattered lightly as they finished their meal. Neither felt very comfortable for many reasons. Kaoru was never alone like this without at least one of their friends. Kenshin had another problem he was worried about.

When they finished their meal, they walked slowly in silence, enjoying the view and each other's presence. Kaoru felt contented with that but also a bit unsettled. Both of them had not touched each other in any way since his first proposal. He has never instigated a kiss and she didn't think it was appropriate if she kissed him first since she was the one who requested the time out. There had always been a certain degree of tenseness between them that she hated and now, she couldn't think of anything to say to him.

Kenshin, however, kept rehearsing what he wanted to say. He kept playing the words over and over again that he nearly missed their destination. Stopping at the top of a hill, they watched the scenery with awe.

"It's beautiful." Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "It's been such a nice day. Thank you."

Kenshin fidgeted beside her before smiling. "It can be nicer."

She looked up confused.

Taking a deep breath, he tilted her chin and gazed directly into her eyes. Leaning, he took out the hairpin Shuichi had given her and held it in his palms.

"Kenshin...that's..."

"This is the gift Shuichi-san gave you. I'm surprised you haven't used it."

Kaoru's hand shook as she traced hairpin in Kenshin's hand reverently. Her gift.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore," she said looking at him.

Kenshin grinned. "It'll get better. Trust me, I know."

"You took ten years to get it at this stage, Kenshin," Kaoru murmured as she fingered the hairpin but still left it on his hand. "Will I take as long?"

"Mine was guilt for my blade killed Tomoe. Yours...was not your fault. He choose that path. Just like Tomoe choose hers. But if you want to wander for ten years, please allow me to accompany you. Ten...twenty..."

Kaoru looked up at him, startled. Kenshin took that as his cue. He gripped her fingers tightly, pulling Kaoru's body close to his. He gazed into her azure orbs and drowned in them as she drowned in his violet ones.

"Kamiya Kaoru, I have loved you since the day you challenged Battousai at the streets. I have done many things to hurt you because of this love and I regret hurting you in every way. I love you, Kaoru and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you would have me," he said softly never breaking their gaze.

Kaoru's hand fluttered to her heart. It was still beating.

"Kenshin..."

"Shush...I am not finished. I want to marry you. I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives. I am not perfect, Kaoru. Far from it but I promise you, I'd never leave again even if you told me too. I am unworthy of your love but I can't help loving you. Will you please marry me?" Kenshin said gently as he held out a simple ring with his right hand. Kaoru's eyes were filled with tears.

"No, Kenshin," she finally said and he felt like his whole world was crashing around him. He looked down, realising that she probably couldn't trust him anymore and the pain of her rejection the second time hurt more than he could bear.

"It's okay. Never mind. Forget I asked."

But Kaoru was not finished. Gently, she lifted his head and stared directly into his eyes.

"No! You are perfect and you are not unworthy of my love.

And yes, I would love to marry you."

He stared blankly for a moment before his brains digested her words. With a grin he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her knuckles gently.

"Mine," he whispered before capturing her lips in a deep searing kiss that left her both breathless and weak on the knees.

Kenshin's lips were not gentle. Pent up emotions for 6 months poured out through that one kiss. When Kaoru reached up and grabbed his arms to steady herself, the touch of her hand caused him to break and he roughly crushed her into his arms. Her lips were gentle and tasted like cherry, he thought as he deepens the kiss. Her hands wound up around his neck and her lips clung to his. When Kenshin's tongue trailed her bottom lip, Kaoru moaned and he took that opportunity to slip inside her and coaxed her to taste him.

Kaoru felt lightheaded as they broke off for air but he kept his arms around her. Kenshin tried hard to block Battousai from surfacing. They knew if that happened, their wedding night might as well be today and Kenshin didn't want to spoil it for her. In fact, he also didn't want to scare her in case he lost total control. It has happened before and Kaoru was still quite innocent in the art of kissing.

Hugging her as they headed back, Kenshin realised in satisfaction that he would be the one to teach her.

Leaning, he fixed the pin in her hair.

"Beautiful..." he muttered tenderly.

Kaoru's hand rose to touch it. "You don't mind?"

"No. Shuichi was to you what Tomoe was to me. Our fist loves even if you can't remember him. When you can accept Tomoe, I can sure accept Shuichi."

"Kenshin..."

"He took care of you when I wasn't there. For that, he deserves a place in your heart, koishii."

Kaoru snuggled in his embrace. "Thank you, Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled happily. "Iie. Thank you, koishii." And Kaoru blushed at the endearment.

XXX

They stared.

They stared some more.

Kaoru and Kenshin felt like they were under observation for some highly secret service. Their friends watched them like hawks and finally Soujiro smiled.

"Congratulations!"

It broke the ice.

"Finally! I thought we had to lock you two up alone somewhere for something to happen. Ohohohoho!" Megumi laughed with fox ears appearing. The new couple blushed.

"It's about DAMN TIME! I thought you two were going to go on and on even until kiddo here is married with kids of his own," Sano said easily as he ruffled Yahiko's hair.

"Hey, who are you calling a kid!"

"So, when is the wedding?" Soujiro asked as they ignored the fight. Kenshin grinned.

"I was hoping it would be next week."

Kaoru gasped. "So soon?"

"Tanuki, you have already made the poor guy wait patiently for 6 months. You should not complain if he wants to marry you now!" Megumi teased lightly. Then her eyes narrowed and she pulled Sano and hit him on the head. "Sit quietly, baka tori-atama!"

"Hey! That hurt!"

"When do you want it, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked calmly as he turned to her. Kaoru blushed. "I don't mind anytime. I don't mind at all."

"So...why did you only ask her now?" Sano asked as he settled down.

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to give Kaoru time to settle down. Also, I had to ask Saito first."

Soujiro looked at his curiously. "Why did you want to ask Saito?"

Puzzled, Kenshin looked at the blue-eyed man. "He mentioned the other day that if I wanted to marry Kaoru, he is her legal guardian and so..."

Kenshin's words trailed off as Soujiro laughed out loud. "You believed him?"

He squirmed. "He wasn't telling the truth?" Kaoru asked instead although Kenshin's visit to Saito was unknown to her.

Soujiro shook his head. "Actually, they were never engaged. Their fathers thought about it but there was the age gap and Kaoru was so much like our mum, so they said and so...no engagement. If you had to ask anyone, it would be me. But since you know Kaoru longer, you really need not ask anyone's permission. Saito was pulling a fast one on you."

Everyone burst out laughing easily. Kenshin's face reddens instantly and Kaoru felt a tiny bit sorry for him. "Man Kenshin! You really are done for. I can't believe you are so mashed up with your feelings for jou-chan. Way to go!"

'That's it! I'll kill that damn wolf for this. He's going to get it!' Kenshin thought murderously. No wonder Saito looked amused when he saw him.

Kenshin blushed hearing his friends' teasing and Kaoru, laughing kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thank you. I didn't expect you to go to these lengths for me."

"I would go to the end of the world for you, Kaoru," Kenshin replied softly as he squeezed her hand. He was awarded with a beautiful smile and felt like everything was alright. Maybe he didn't need to kill the wolf after all.

"Hey Kenshin! That was too cheesy even for you," Yahiko yelled and everyone burst out laughing again when he blushed.

Hugs and kisses were awarded to the couple. As the lateness got into everyone, they went off to bed.

He saw her sitting on the porch with the moonlight bathing her petite frame. He watched as it caressed her porcelain skin and was blown away by the innocent picture she presented. Innocent...and his.

A light fear gripped him. She looked so vulnerable and fragile sitting there calmly. Was his actions right, he wondered. What if he overestimated himself? What if he could not protect her? What if one day he walks out and sees her bloody body instead?

As the what ifs ran in his mind, Kaoru turned and saw him. She knew instantly that something was wrong and could practically feel his personas fighting within him. Getting up, she reached out to Kenshin and placed a hand on his cheek. He turned his eyes towards hers and her breath caught in her throat.

"What's wrong?"

He held her hand, which was touching her cheek and his eyes traveled her face. "What if something goes wrong and I am unable to protect you, Kaoru?"

She could see the pain in his eyes and understood them much better. Leaning forward, she innocently brushed her lips against his and Kenshin tensed. This was the first time Kaoru had ever initiated a kiss and he didn't know if he should respond.

Kaoru brushed her lips back and forth against his, tasting her lover, slowly learning the warm curves of his mouth. She really did not know how to kiss him so she lightly brushed her lips. Sliding her free hand around his neck to play with his hair, she hesitantly traced his bottom lips with her tongue as he once did to hers. That did it.

Kenshin instantly slid his arm around Kaoru's waist and pulled her close to his body. The hand on his cheek accompanied her previous one around his neck bringing both their bodies close together. They fitted perfectly and his mouth crushed hers fiercely. He groaned as she molded her body against his, and his parted lips crushed hers, sliding insistently back and forth, urging hers to part; the moment they did, his tongue slid between them, plunging into the soft recesses of her mouth.

Kaoru moaned with pleasure and felt as though she was on fire. She slid her fingers into his hair, feeling the soft strands slip easily between them. There was nothing else there, she realised. There was only the two of them and that was all that mattered.

However, Kenshin broke the kiss after awhile. He could feel the desire to haul her to bed and refused to give in. She was his gem, his jewel. He would care for her. He will protect her honor and if that means waiting for another week, he will do it.

When she opened her eyes, Kenshin felt his desire heighten at the sight of her glazed eyes. It took one hell of a control to stop him from ravishing her. He sighed in pleasure when she curled against him and they sat down on the porch.

"We'll be fine, Kenshin. We'll be fine."

"I know." He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer.

"I love you," Kaoru murmured softly, her face slightly pink but she kept her gaze on his eyes as she said those words. Kenshin felt a surge of happiness and pride at the brave bundle in his arms and tighten his hold on her frame.

"I love you too, Kaoru-koishii. I love so much," Kenshin murmured back and felt Kaoru sigh in contentment.

He looked up at the skies and felt like the gods were finally allowing him to rest.

_Thank you, kami-sama, for this beautiful angel on my lap._

_Thank you, Tomoe for changing me._

_Thank you, Shuichi, for leaving her in my care. _

Then he turned to Kaoru.

_Thank you, my love, for giving me a second chance._

_**I'll love you always, now and forever.**_

XXX

**Author's note:**

**Finally! Done! Finished! Complete!**

**I couldn't have done it without all of your support through your reviews. It means a lot. Thank you guys!**

**I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Now, I'm going to concentrate on writing Unexpected Desires. That is pure romance. Well, thank you all and hope you have a great time. I know I did.**


End file.
